EXO Kim's Series
by Twelvelight
Summary: Masa lalu memang pantas dikenang, atau bahkan menjadi bahan pelajaran. Namun, bagaimana dengan Do Kyungsoo? Dia kehilangan suatu yang tak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti semula. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan untuk menaklukan wanita dingin itu? Hanya satu. Cinta. (Kaisoo (GS): on going), (Sulay (GS) and Chenmin (GS)! -Sulay and Chenmin coming soon!) Don't forget to RnR!
1. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Interested

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter one: Interested

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang langkah kaki pria dengan sepatu hitam yang dominan, memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah nan megah sembari menyeret koper besarnya. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, menambah kesan tampan yang tak kunjung luput walau ia sendiri hendak menginjak kepala tiga. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia disambut oleh seorang pria tua dengan seragam _maid_ , lalu di susul oleh beberapa _maid_ dibelakangnya.

Melangkah mendekat, sang pelayan tua paling depan membungkuk sopan padanya, "Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda Jongin." Jongin, hanya mengangguk sekilas. Lalu menengok ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Itu karena mereka sangat menyambut kepulangannya. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pelayan tua yang tadi menghampirinya.

" _Well_ , dimana Pa dan Ma, Kang _ahjussi_?"

"Tuan besar ada di ruang baca, sedangkan nyonya besar memasak di dapurnya. Dan Tuan Muda Joon—"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah jengah, " _Haish—_ Jangan memberitahuku. Aku sedang marah pada si sialan itu," Kang _ahjussi_ mengangguk singkat, lalu memanggil pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu untuk membawa barang tuan mudanya itu.

Seorang pelayan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu besar rumahnya, langsung membungkukan tubuhnya ketika sepasang langkah kaki tuannya mendekati pintu masuk. Jongin melangkah masuk dengan senyuman yang sumringah. Ia merindukan rumah yang merupakan tempat ia dibesarkan ini. Pergi untuk kuliah diluar negeri, membuat ia tak punya waktu untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena tugas yang merepotkannya. Ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk agar mereka saja yang mengunjunginya, ia menolak keras. Alasannya adalah ia juga bisa belajar hidup mandiri selama di sana. Dan inilah hasilnya. Jongin lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dari tempat sekolah akhirnya itu.

Melepaskan kacamata, mata abu-abunya menatap ke sekelilingnya.

 _Tetap sama. Tak ada yang berubah._

Melangkah mendekati dapur, ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang memasak dengan uletnya di dapur. Membuat ia tak tega mengganggunya. Masakan ibunya memang sangat menggunggah selera. Lihatlah bagaimana perutnya meraung meminta makan hanya dengan mencium aroma rempah masakan yang bahkan belum matang itu.

Terkekeh sebentar, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan ke ruang baca yang mana berada kepala keluarga Kim yang sedang menikmati masa santainya. Ia tersenyum kala sang ayah menangkap kehadiran anak bungsunya yang ia rindukan setengah mati dalam 4 tahun terakhir. Sedikit berlari, Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya, begitu juga dengan ayahnya yang langsung menerima pelukan anaknya.

Taemin –ayah Jongin—tersenyum sembari menepukkan tangannya pada punggung anaknya yang semakin lebar semenjak mereka terakhir bertemu. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya ketika sudah merasa puas dengan pelukan hangat ayahnya.

"Lihat, lihat! Siapa yang semakin tinggi sekarang?" Taemin meninju lengan Jongin main-main. Lihat? Mereka saja bukan seperti ayah dan anak, tapi lebih terlihat seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Jongin meringis, "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku memilih untuk selalu berdiri di bawah ketiakmu?" keduanya terkekeh bersamaan. Tak menyadari seorang wanita yang umurnya hendak menginjak kepala lima, tetapi, orang-orang pasti mengira ia masih kepala tiga karena wajahnya yang masih tetap terawat.

Sang wanita tersenyum bahagia melihat punggung tegap anaknya yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"Anak ini—Oh! Lihat siapa yang datang, sayang!" ucap Taemin kepada istrinya yang semakin melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka. Yang lebih muda membalikkan badannya, dan matanya bersiborok dengan mata jernih ibunya yang tersenyum karena bahagia luar biasa.

Senyum Jongin semakin merekah kala melihat wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia itu. "Kejutan!" Jongin nyengir. Sooyoung—ibu Jongin—langsung memeluk anaknya yang bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali anaknya itu berjalan.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau melarangku bertemu denganmu!" Sooyoung semakin mempererat pelukannya

Melepaskan pelukannya, Jongin menatap ibunya yang sudah berkaca-kaca sembari menghapus air matanya. "Maafkan aku, Ma..."

"Setidaknya jangan menolak uang yang kami kirimkan untukmu setiap bulan. Kau tau bagaimana khawatirnya Ma-mu itu, Jongin." Taemin menyeletuk membuat rasa bersalah timbul dihatinya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat khawatir siapapun. Ia hanya mencoba untuk melatih dirinya tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Lahir dengan sendok perak dimulutnya, bukan berarti Jongin menggampangkan sesuatu dengan uang ayahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin mendapat hujatan karena ayahnya yang seorang milioner dan ia hanya tinggal menunggu warisannya saja.

Untuk itu, ia harus membuktikan pada semua orang kalau ia bisa, bukan karena ia anak dari orang terkaya di Korea.

"Yah, yang penting, sekarang kau sudah kembali." Taemin mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau harus cepat membantu kakakmu itu. Joonmyeon selalu bermain perempuan, walau ia tetap serius dalam bekerja, tapi kita tahu bagaimana ke depannya jika dia selalu begitu. Kau tahu apa maksudku, bukan?" Jongin mengangguk. Membuat Sooyoung mendesah putus asa. Tentu saja, perilaku Joonmyeon yang hangat menjadi sangat 'dingin' itu, tak jauh dari masalah percintaan.

"Aku akan membunuh jalang itu." Geram Sooyoung sembari mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

Taemin mengelus pundak istrinya, "Sayang, sudahlah." Sooyoung menghela nafas pasrah. Jongin menatap ibunya khawatir.

Tetapi, sang ibu langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat ceria. Walau Jongin dan ayahnya tahu kalau ibunya memang sangat mengkhawatirkan anak sulungnya.

"Ayo, kita makan siang. Aku baru saja membuatnya."

.

.

.

Dering telfon Jongin berbunyi nyaring, membuat ia terbangun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia meraba meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika mendapati ponselnya, ia membuka matanya malas dan membaca nama penelfon yang ia sebut tidak tahu diri itu.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Saat nama _Albino Sakit Jiwa_ tertangkap oleh retinanya, Jongin mendengus kesal. Sahabat sintingnya ini membuatnya muak setengah mati. Setelah berjam-jam naik pesawat dari Canada ke Korea yang menempuh beberapa jam tanpa tidur, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur. Tetapi, sahabat yang menelfonnya kini malah mengacaukan segalanya.

Padahal ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi bersama dengan wanita-wanita cantik.

" _Hoamm—_ Ada apa, sialan?" Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya menjadi menyamping. Menghadap ke arah tembok. Karena hari sudah siang dan jendela kamarnya tak ditutup, membuat matanya silau terkena pancaran sinar matahari yang memantul.

"Come on, princess _! Kita harus merayakan hari kepulanganmu!"_

Mata Jongin, sedikitnya, terbuka. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan _kita_ , albino sialan?" pikirannya mendadak menandakan _hal buruk_ akan terjadi padanya. Tepatnya, pada dompet dan kartu kreditnya.

" _Oh,_ brother _. Kau tentu tahu apa maksud pria tampan ini,"_ Jongin mendelik tak suka pada ponselnya.

" _Jongin_ ie! _"_ – _Oh, Tuhan, telingaku_. Itu Xi Luhan. Wanitanya Oh Sehun, si keparat yang menelfonnya di jam tidurnya sekarang.

" _Jong, ayolah, aku meninggalkan anakku sendirian di rumah saat ini." –_ ini suara Kim Jongdae. Sahabat kotaknya yang sudah ia kenal semenjak SHS.

" _Chanyeol, dimana_ eyeliner- _ku?!"_ –ini sudah pasti Byun Baekhyun. Pendamping hidup sang pemilik telinga paling lebar kedua setelah gajah di dunia, Park Chanyeol. terkadang ia terpikir, kalau hidung lebarnya yang ternyata semakin lebar itu karena Baekhyun yang selalu menariknya kalau sedang kesal.

" _Lu, bukankah itu Junki yang kau suka sewaktu kita JHS?" –_ ini Kim Minseok. Istri dari Jongdae sang kepala kotak yang lembutnya luar biasa.

"Ya _!_ _Xiumin_ noona _—Lu—"_ –dan suara pria yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati di hari yang sangat terik ini. Oh Sehun, siapa lagi memangnya?

" _Aku tidak tahu—Tapi, Baek, dimana kau letakkan susu Taehyung? Ma_ _mengirim pesan bahwa ia_ _tak menemukannya di rak_ —" _suara berat ini_ —dengus Jongin dalam hati. Karena pemilik suara berat itu sudah pasti pria tinggi menjulang dengan telinga lebarnya, Park Chanyeol.

" _Dimana Jongin?" Huft—_ dan ini Zhang Yixing. Seperti biasa, pelupa, tak ingat lingkungan sekitar dan – _ehm—sedikit_ bodoh. Tetapi, dia menjadi dokter, dan dia dokter tercerdas di tempat kerjanya. Orang lain mungkin tak akan percaya dengan hal ini.

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan telinganya. Oh, yang benar saja. Ia dapat mendengar suara _teman-temannya_. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada keparat Sehun yang sudah membuatnya gagal untuk tidur siang dan mengganggu waktu hibernasi kartu kredit dalam dompetnya.

"Bajingan. Aku tiba di sana dalam setengah jam." Ia menutup sambungannya sepihak, dan diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal.

Jongin pun memilih untuk pergi daripada mendapat tendangan hapkido gratis dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Jongin dan sahabat-sahabatnya memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Luhan telah pulang lebih awal karena _Ma_ dan _Baba_ -nya yang baru sampai di Korea, mau tak mau ia harus mengundurkan diri lebih awal dan menjemput kedua orang tuanya itu. Begitu juga dengan Minseok dan Jongdae yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya, Jongseok, yang dititipkan pada adik perempuan Xiumin, Sohee.

Ah, Jongin bahkan tak tahu dimana keberadaan Sehun karena anak itu mendadak hilang seperti hantu.

 _Mungkin albino gila itu sudah pulang_ –pikir Jongin, simpel.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berada di hadapan Jongin untuk melepas rindu karena terlalu lama tak bertemu.

"Terima kasih, _Nini_!"

Jongin mendelik, " _Noona_! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan kekanakkan begitu!" sungut Jongin pada Baekhyun yang hendak pulang. Yang lebih tua, terkekeh.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, "Ah, kau tetap adik kecilku, _Nini_." Baekhyun mendekap Jongin erat. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum kecil padanya. Baekhyun adalah wanita kesayangannya setelah ibunya. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sejak ia TK. Itulah yang membuat mereka sangat dekat sampai sekarang.

Jongin pun masih ingat saat mereka berdua masih TK, dimana Jongin yang sedang terserang penyakit. Ia masih ingat dengan pasti, bagaimana wajah jelek Baekhyun yang menangisinya sewaktu ia sakit karena tivus. Baekhyun menangis terlalu kencang, bahkan nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Hal itu karena ia ketakutan melihat Jongin yang terlalu pucat dan badannya yang panas sekali. Ia bahkan pernah bertanya seperti ini,

" _Apa Nini-ku akan mati, Kim_ ahjumma _? NINI TAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU! HUEEE~!"_

Jongin terkikik pelan ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang bahkan tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Saat Jongin masih asyik memeluk tubuh hangat Baekhyun, ia mulai merasa adanya aura _hitam_ yang menyelimutinya. Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam di dalam mobilnya. Ia menyengir, lalu melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol memang terlalu _protective._

" _Nini,_ kau tidak pergi lagi, bukan?"

"Tidak, _noona_. Setelah ini, aku membantu Joonmyeon _hyung_ di perusahaan."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum senang. Lalu memutuskan untuk pamit, lalu pulang terlebih dahulu karena memikirkan anaknya yang masih berumur 6 bulan dirumahnya. Kakinya berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol yang sudah lama menunggunya di dalam mobil. Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu ia merasakan tangan kekar yang mengalung pada lehernya. _Oh Sehun._

" _Bro—_ "

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, " _Your fucking_ _car is broken again, right?_ "

Sehun menyengir ke arah sahabat kulit tan-nya.

"Kau memang selalu mengerti diriku."

Jongin langsung berlalu dengan Sehun yang berteriak dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ berwarna biru gelap berhenti tepat di depan mansion keluarga Oh. Sehun keluar dari mobil Jongin sembari menguap karena mengantuk. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke arah rumahnya, sedangkan Jongin yang masih terdiam tanpa niat melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang. Ia terlihat sedang melamun.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Sehun membalikkan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Oh, ya, _Kkamjong_. Kau sudah menemukan cinta sejati yang kau cari-cari itu?" Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya ketika wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sangat masam.

Ya, benar sekali. Jongin pergi keluar negeri karena alasan mencari cinta sejatinya. Tetapi, Jongin, dengan gaya _cool_ -nya, mengubah sebutan 'cinta sejati' dengan 'wanita pilihan'. Sehun selalu terbahak kalau Jongin menyebutnya.

"Sialan,"

Sehun terkekeh, "Percaya padaku, wanitamu hanya berada di Korea. _Sok_ sekali mencari di luar negeri." Jongin hendak melempar sepatunya, tetapi kaki panjang sahabatnya itu lebih dulu terbirit memasuki rumah tinggalnya.

"Oh, ya!"

Jongin mendelik ke arah Sehun yang melongokkan kepalanya di sela pintu berwarna putih gading rumahnya, " _And, you must move on from Krystal._ Dia itu seorang jalang," ia memberi jeda sejenak, lalu memunculkan senyum tipisnya.

"Dan kau tahu? Baekhyun _noona_ memiliki saudara sepupu yang saa~ngat imut sekali—walaupun aku hanya melihatnya di foto, _sih_ — _but,_ _you must meet her_! Kulihat, dia wanita yang ramah dengan senyuman _love shape_ dibibir tebalnya." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyalakan mobilnya hendak meninggalkan rumah Sehun karena mulai merasakan perubahan _mood-_ nya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sediih, dan itu tampak menjijikan dimata Jongin. Mengingat, hanya ada cerminan wajah pangeran es yang dimiliki Sehun selama masa hidupnya.

"Tetapi, dia sudah— _YAK_! HEY! _KKAMJONG_! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin tampak sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada _Macbook_ kantornya. Ia melihat bagaimana perkembangan perusahaannya semenjak kakaknya yang mengambil alih. Terlihat di sana bagaimana diagram keuntungan perusahaan yang melesat naik semenjak kakaknya yang naik jabatan. Ia tersenyum senang karena kakaknya sangat giat dalam bekerja.

"Permisi,"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya mengarah pada wanita cantik di depan pintu kerjanya dengan beberapa map berwarna hijau dan merah di dekapannya. Ia _cukup_ mengenalnya.

"Lami- _ssi_. Masuklah. Ada perlu apa ke ruanganku?" Lami tersenyum dengan sangat cantik. Kakinya melangkah mendekati meja kerja Jongin yang mana membuat Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar karena pakaian terbuka Sekertaris kakaknya itu.

 _Si sialan Kim Joonmyeon—_

"Oh, sebelumnya, maafkan aku jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu, _Mr._ Kim Jongin. Tetapi, _Mr._ Kim Joonmyeon mengirimkanku untuk memberikan map-map ini padamu," Lami meletakkan lima map berwarna hijau di mejanya, sedangkan yang berwarna merah tetap berada dalam pelukannya.

"Beliau berkata, ini adalah data-data calon Sekertaris anda yang melamar Minggu kemarin. Beliau juga bilang bahwa ia menunggu jawaban anda sampai sore ini."

Jongin mengangguk sembari mengambil satu map itu dan membukanya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali bekerja, Lami- _ssi_." Lami mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dengan suara sepatu hak-nya yang nyaring.

Jongin menatap salah satu data calon Sekertarisnya yang bergender perempuan. Ia berpikir bahwa wanita lebih ulet pada pekerjaannya dibanding lelaki. Ia membaca _profile_ karyawannya itu. Matanya berhenti pada namanya yang sepertinya terdengar sangat unik di telinganya; Do Kyungsoo.

"Wow, _she's cute_."

Melihat beberapa riwayat pekerjaan dari _profile_ yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu membuatnya tertarik. Ia bekerja di perusahaan-perusahaan ternama, salah satunya Park Enterprises, milik Chanyeol. Selama menjelajahi beberapa data tentang Do Kyungsoo, bibirnya tak segan mengatakan ' _woah'_ atau _'daebak'._

Tangannya meraih gagang telefon yang sudah tersedia di sisi meja kerjanya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menelfon Joonmyeon dengan segera. Jarinya mengetuk tak sabaran pada meja kerjanya. Sampai akhirnya, sambungan telfon itu diangkat oleh kakaknya.

" _Ada apa, Jong?"_

"Aku menginginkan Do Kyungsoo. Besok, ia sudah harus berada di sini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang menyetir mobil barunya ke daerah apartement terkemuka di Seoul. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam jalanan, dengan kegesitan dan keahlian menyetirnya, perjalanan yang seharusnya menempuh waktu setengah jam dari rumahnya, hanya ia tempuh selama 15 menit.

Memasuki daerah apartement, ia memakirkan mobilnya di _basement_ yang tersedia di sana. Setelah menempatkan mobilnya diblok yang kosong, ia segera melangkah menuju _lift_ yang tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobilnya.

Setelah menekan tombol lantai atas, ia pun menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka di hadapannya sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya. Lalu ia tempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya, menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

" _Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat mendengar sahutan dari seorang wanita yang merupakan saudara sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan tiba di kamarmu dalam waktu 3 menit."

" _Wah, tumben sekali kau_ _mengunjungiku di hari biasa seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa karena Chanyeol?"_ Baekhyun terkekeh, yang mana membuat perempuan di sana mendengus ketika mendengarnya.

TING!

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _lift_ , lalu menekan tombol berangka _13._ Ia bersindekap, " _Kenapa_ kau bertanya? Mengunjungi sepupuku tercinta yang sedang _bersantai_ , apa salahnya? Lagipula, aku rindu dengan Kyungin."

" _Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu? Aku hanya beristirahat sebentar dari pekerjaanku!—Lagipula, seharusnya kau bicara padaku sebelum datang! Aku tak punya bahan makanan—"_

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. " _Dear, don't worry._ Aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita berdua. Lagipula, kau sedang _beristirahat_ ¸ bukan? Anggap saja aku sedang menyelamatkan isi dompetmu," goda Baekhyun yang mana membuat wanita seberang sana mengerang karena kesal.

"FINE _! TERSERAH KAU SAJA!"_

Dan panggilan itu di sudahi oleh pihak yang pasti bukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, pintu _lift-_ nya terbuka. Melangkahkan kaki, Baekhyun mendekati pintu dengan nomor 112. Dengan gemas, ia mengetuk pintunya. Selang beberapa waktu, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah wanita imut yang menatapnya penuh delikan tajam dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya nanti, mereka kembali tertawa seperti tak mengalami apapun.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Jongin berangkat ke Royal Inc. –nama perusahaannya—dengan semangat dan senyuman ceria yang terpasang otomatis dibibirnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Mungkin karena ibunya yang memasakkan makanan kesukaannya? Atau Joonmyeon yang memberikan _black card_ baru padanya? Atau karena sekertaris barunya nanti akan tiba?

Entahlah.

Yang penting, ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Pagi, _Mr._ Kim."

Jongin mengangguk sekilas saat Lami menyapanya. Ia memasuki ruang kerjanya dan langsung diPari oleh banyaknya dokumen yang harus ia cek. Meregangkan otot kanannya, ia mulai bergerak lincah dengan kacamata berlensa tipis yang baru saja ia pakai.

Bahkan ia sampai tak sadar saat wanita berperawakan tubuh kecil dengan mata yang lumayan besar memasuki ruangannya. Jongin tetap tak menyadari kehadirannya sampai si mungil berdeham.

"Maaf mengganggu, _Mr._ Kim." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bersiborok dengan mata belo yang menatapnya mengintimidasi. Mungkin, karena matanya yang besar?

Jongin mengangguk sekilas, ia cukup mengenali siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya tadi.

Mengisyaratkan agar si mungil duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan, Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya saat wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya. Sang wanita mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Suasana mereka sangat canggung, karena Jongin bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Jadi;

"Selamat datang di Royal Inc., Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Semoga kita dapat saling bekerja sama." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo membalasnya selang beberapa detik.

"Ya, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama, _Mr._ Kim Jongin. Dan saya pamit undur diri untuk mulai bekerja." Jongin menarik uluran tangannya, lalu tersenyum ramah pada karyawan barunya. Yang mana membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Tipis, sekali. Bahkan hampir tak kelihatan oleh pandangan tajam Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Jongin menatap punggung wanita itu heran.

"Tatapan matanya—mengerikan." seketika, ia merasakan bulu kuduk sekitar lehernya berdiri saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi, ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya terhadap karyawan barunya itu.

Namun setelahnya, senyuman menawannya kembali muncul.

"Tapi—ia memang manis jika dilihat secara langsung."

Jongin merona.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: What's Wrong?

" _Selamat datang di Royal Inc., Kyungsoo-ssi. Semoga kita dapat saling bekerja sama." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo membalasnya selang beberapa detik._

" _Ya, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama, Mr. Kim Jongin. Dan saya pamit undur diri untuk mulai bekerja." Jongin menarik uluran tangannya, lalu tersenyum ramah pada karyawan barunya. Yang mana membuat Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Tipis, sekali. Bahkan hampir tak kelihatan oleh pandangan tajam Jongin._

 _Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya._

 _Jongin menatap punggung wanita itu heran._

" _Tatapan matanya—mengerikan." seketika, ia merasakan bulu kuduk sekitar lehernya berdiri saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi, ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya terhadap karyawan barunya itu._

 _Namun setelahnya, senyuman menawannya kembali muncul._

" _Tapi—ia memang manis jika dilihat secara langsung."_

 _Jongin merona._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter two: What's Wrong?

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dua bulan, kemudian..._

"...Ini data yang anda minta, _Mr._ Kim. Lalu, saat jam makan siang, anda diminta untuk menemui CEO dari Wu Corporation untuk membicarakan beberapa saham yang mereka tanam di sini," Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya saat ia merasakan bahwa Jongin tak mendengarkannya atau membalas ucapannya sama sekali. Dan benar saja, saat matanya dan mata elang Jongin bertemu, Jongin sedang menatapnya intens. Membuat Kyungsoo, _sedikitnya_ , merasa terintimidasi. Kyungsoo terdiam sampai beberapa menit, lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

Ia sedikit berdeham, "Maafkan saya kalau mengganggu pekerjaan anda, _Mr._ Kim. Kalau begitu, saya undur diri untuk kembali bekerja." Jongin tak bergeming sama sekali. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebegitu intens-nya. Kyungsoo yang memang sikapnya acuh, membuatnya tak perduli pikiran apa yang mungkin sedang tercetak dipikiran atasannya itu.

Kyungsoo berbalik dari posisinya untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya. Jongin masih tetap diam, memperhartikan punggung rapuh dan sempit di matanya itu sampai menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

 _Drrtt..Drrtt..._

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengetik dengan raut wajah seriusnya, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang sedang berdering karena panggilan masuk. Ia sedikit merasa tak peduli, mungkin itu dari Junhee, pengasuh anak perempuannya, Kyungin.

Do Kyungin.

Anak kandungnya.

Tetapi, matanya tak mendapati nama kontak _Kwon Junhee_ di depan layar ponselnya. Ia malah mendapati nomor tak dikenal yang membuat dahinya berkerut tak mengerti. Ia tak pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada siapapun selain orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Terkecuali kalau ini dari tempat sekolah Kyungin karena memang terdapat nomor ponselnya di biodata anaknya tersebut.

Tetapi, apa yang membuat pihak sekolah menelponnya sore-sore begini? Anaknya juga bukan tipe yang suka mencari masalah. Ia terlalu takut dan polos untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengangkat telefon yang memang _mungkin_ dari pihak sekolah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Halo?"

Ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Hanya hening yang ia dapati dari sapaan sepihaknya itu.

"Halo? Apa ini dari Hyungnam _High School_? Guru Choi?" Kyungsoo mendadak merasa bulunya meremang. Ia selalu merasa begitu jika sedang diperhatikan. Memang masih banyak karyawan yang masih menetap di kantor besar ini, tetapi, mereka semua sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Mata besarnya pun, tak melihat adanya orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Ia mulai merasa takut, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau dikatakan, aku tu—"

" _I'll be back."_ Kyungsoo tersentak. Kepalanya mendadak berputar-putar. Matanya menyalang marah. Giginya bahkan bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak membalas ucapan dari penelpon misterius itu, sambungannya telah terlebih dahulu di tutup. Dan saat ia ingin menelpon balik, ponselnya mati membuatnya geram setengah mati.

 _Nam Woohyuk_

Hanya nama pria itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya tentang sang penelpon misterius itu. Ia adalah mantan kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pria itu gila. Ia terobsesi padanya. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir diperkosanya saat ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk parah karena Woohyuk yang menawarinya berbagai macam _beer_. Tetapi, untung saja Junhee datang menyelamatkannya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Woohyuk mencintainya, namun ia salah besar. Karena Woohyuk hanya mencintai tubuhnya.

 _Tubuhnya._

Kyungsoo menggeram marah dalam rasa paniknya yang mendera. Ia takut bahwa Woohyuk memang sudah menemui keberadaannya setelah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu karena ia memutuskan hubungannya itu sepihak. Kyungsoo pergi dari Seoul ke Daegu, lalu kembali ke Seoul atas bujukan sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun, untuk kembali.

Terlebih dari itu, Kyungsoo takut keberadaan Woohyuk akan membahayakan anaknya.

.

.

.

 _2 Minggu kemudian..._

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongin dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tas selempang yang bertengger di bahu kanannya. Matanya bergerak gelisah saat Jongin menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo—Oh, kau sudah mau pulang?" ucap Jongin saat matanya mendapati tas kerja yang sangat ia kenali itu. Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, dan secepat itu pula raut khawatirnya tergantikan dengan raut datar andalannya. Jongin terhenyak, bukan karena ekspresi datar andalan Kyungsoo, tapi wajah pucat pasinya.

Dahi Jongin berkerut khawatir, "Kyungsoo, kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," Jongin yang memang masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya, memilih bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Hei, kau baik?" Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming. Tetapi, saat tangan hangat Jongin menempel sempurna pada dahinya, Kyungsoo terkesiap. Raganya seperti kembali ke dalam jiwanya yang tadi telah pergi entah kemana karena memikirkan anaknya.

Jongin menarik telapak tangannya, lalu memandang Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, kau panas. Apa aku perlu—"

"Maafkan saya, _Mr._ Kim, tetapi saya harus pulang sekarang. Saya sudah menyelesaikan tugas hari ini. Besok pagi, anda akan melihat berkasnya di meja anda." dahi Jongin mengerut tak suka. Entah ada apa dengannya hari ini, yang terlihat lemah dan rapuh di hadapannya. Terlebih lagi tatapan ketakutan yang teramat jelas dari sepasang mata _belo_ Kyungsoo.

 _Apa yang ia takutkan?_

"Kyung—"

"Saya **harus** pulang **sekarang** _, Mr._ Kim." ucap Kyungsoo dengan penekanan secara tak langsung saat Jongin hendak berucap. Jongin memandangnya tak percaya. Tak pernah seorang wanita menatapnya penuh tak ada ketertarikan. Para wanita _yang lain,_ pasti akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya untuk mengemis cinta padanya. Tetapi, sekarang, Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah meliriknya.

 _Memangnya, apa yang aku harapkan?_

Kau tak sadar saja, kalau kau membutuhkan perhatian Kyungsoo padamu, Kim Jongin.

Karena kau menyukainya sekarang.

"Baiklah. Tapi, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Kau _personal assistant_ -ku, yang berarti kau adalah kewajibanku sekarang." Jongin menggigit lidahnya, refleks. Karena alasan tak bermutunya membuat ia hampir mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tetapi, melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk menuntun wanita itu menuju mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Ini sudah ke-3 kalinya ponsel itu berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Kyungsoo menyadarinya. Begitu juga Jongin. Tetapi, sang pemilik ponsel—Kyungsoo—nampak tak tertarik dengan apa yang masuk ke dalam _inbox_ -nya itu. Ia memegang ponselnya erat, dan reaksinya itu tak terlewat sedikitpun oleh pandangan Jongin yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Jongin menoleh padanya, sedikit. Karena matanya harus terpusat pada jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak semakin ramai saja.

"Ponselmu berbunyi terus, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tak membukanya? Mungkin itu penting," Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit pada Jongin yang sudah kembali memperhatikan jalanan Seoul. Kyungsoo melirik notif ponselnya. Itu adalah pesan ke-10 hari ini dari nomor yang sama. Tentu Kyungsoo tak buta untuk menyadari siapa gerangan orang sinting yang sedang mengiriminya pesan terus-menerus.

 _Nam Woohyuk_

Kyungsoo mengumpati nama itu dalam hati. Woohyuk seorang bajingan ulung, hal itu juga salah satu alasan Kyungsoo meninggalkannya karena Woohyuk ternyata terlibat dalam _dunia hitam_.

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak saat foto anaknya dan juga Junhee yang sedang bersantai sembari menonton TV, tercetak di dalam foto itu. Darah Kyungsoo mendidih, perubahan sikap dan aura Kyungsoo pun turut dirasakan oleh Jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo langsung mencari kontak Junhee dan menghubunginya.

Jongin menoleh, khawatir. "Kyungsoo, ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?" Kyungsoo agaknya kesal karena Jongin yang selalu bertanya padanya. Tetapi, ia tak hiraukan itu karena ia merasa posisi anaknya dan juga Junhee yang dalam bahaya. Kedua kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk kecil karena Junhee yang tak kunjung menjawab telfonnya.

" _Ha—"_

Kyungsoo menyela, "JUNHEE! Tutup pintu dan jendela! Jangan lupa menguncinya! Jangan buka pada siapapun selain diriku, oke?!" Kyungsoo berteriak panik. Dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut karena perubahan sifat dan tutur kata Kyungsoo yang sangat drastis, menurutnya. Ia kira Kyungsoo adalah seorang pendiam, penurut, bahkan _psycho,_ namun sekarang, ia segera buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

" _Ada apa,_ eonnie _? Tapi, baiklah,"_

"Jangan lupa kunci jendela kamar Kyungin, aku akan tiba dalam beberapa menit. Malam ini kau harus menginap apartementku. Aku juga akan membayarmu lebih. Kau dengar?"

"Eonnie _, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini,"_ Junhee tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya karena Kyungsoo menelfonnya dengan nada yang begitu khawatir. Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah berteriak padanya selama ini.

Mengenal Kyungsoo selama 3 tahun lebih, membuat Junhee hafal diluar kepala semua perilaku Kyungsoo.

"Nam Woohyuk." dua kata seperti itu agaknya membuat Junhee paham. Ia terdiam beberapa lama sampai satu kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengubur dirinya di dasar jurang terdalam di dunia.

" _Eo_ -eonnie _, Nam Woohyuk, mantan kekasihmu, telah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu karena overdosis heroin. Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

Kyungsoo serasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"A-a-apa?"

 _Jika bukan Nam Woohyuk, lalu...siapa?_

.

.

.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di basement, Kyungsoo hanya menarik nafasnya, lalu menghela pelan. Sedangkan Jongin yang memilih diam. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, begitu pikir Jongin saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung merespon pertanyaannya di perjalanan tadi.

Kyungsoo yang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Jongin yang bergelut dengan hatinya.

Kenapa ia juga turut khawatir?

Apa ia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo?

Ingin rasanya ia menyangkal pikiran itu jauh-jauh, tapi saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama lelaki lain, Jongin sangat marah bukan main. Ia tentu tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa artinya perasaan itu.

Ia cemburu.

Bahkan, hanya karena seorang Do Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama seorang pria!

Kalian percaya itu?

Padahal mereka baru mengenal kurang-lebih 2 bulan lamanya. Tak ada perkembangan yang pasti karena Kyungsoo memang sangat tertutup dan sulit di dekati. Jongin pun selalu ragu untuk memulai dan memilih untuk meyakinkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Karena itulah, mereka sama sekali tak terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Hanya hubungan antar atasan dan bawahan dalam pekerjaan.

Sampai saat tadi siang, Jongin menahan pandangannya pada sosok Kyungsoo yang siang itu nampak sempurna dan cantik dimatanya. Walau dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa, tapi, entah kenapa, Jongin membayangkan senyum cantik Kyungsoo yang ia tunjukkan padanya. Itulah mengapa ia sedikitnya mulai membuka dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, mau kutemani sampai ke depan pintu apartementmu?" Jongin menawarkan dirinya bukan karena ia mengambil kesempatan. Tapi karena wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang semakin pucat saja, setelah ia menghubungi seseorang saat di perjalanan tadi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Jongin tak tahu, karena ia tak dengar. Tetapi, hal itu membuat aura buruk yang sangat pekat mengelilingi Kyungsoo, bertambah parah. Ia sangat menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jongin harus bersyukur karena pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo mulai meresponnya.

"Tak usah, _Mr._ Kim. Ada sudah berepot-repot mengantarkan saya pulang. Maafkan saya."

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu jika diluar kantor. Panggil saja, Jongin. Aku adalah temanmu, di sini." Kyungsoo agaknya merasa sedikit tersentuh karenanya. Jongin pribadi yang memiliki aura yang cukup bagus, ia bukan pemaksa, dan ia ternyata lebih hangat daripada yang dirinya pikirkan.

"Terima kasih, Jongin."

Dadanya berdebar saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Tetapi, ia segera merubah raut wajah—yang tadi sedikit terkejut dengan bodohnya—menjadi sedikit hangat dengan sekali dehaman.

"Hm."

 _Drrt..Drrtt..._

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan adanya getaran di saku celananya.

 _Ponselnya._

Tertegun sebentar, lalu ia merogoh ke dalam sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya, dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya dengan takut-takut. Dan syukurlah, itu adalah Junhee. Ia pikir, nomor yang akhir-akhir ini sialan yang membuatnya merasa hampir mati dua Minggu terakhir.

"Ya, Junhee? Aku segera sampai—"

" _Kau tak membalas pesan-pesanku, Kyungsoo-_ ya _. Sudah mulai berani,_ eoh _?"_

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya memandangnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca, sekarang memandangnya penuh tanya.

 _Seseorang memakai ponsel Junhee._

 _Seorang pria._

 _Bukan_ Nam Woohyuk.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Jongin berjalan dan berhenti di depan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya berada dipundak kecil itu. Ia mulai merasa khawatir jika Kyungsoo mulai merubah raut wajahnya semendadak itu.

" _Oh, siapa itu? Lelaki kulit tan yang menjadi atasanmu? Kau mau membawanya ke kamarmu?"_ nada pria di sana terdengar menggeram menahan kesal. Kyungsoo tetap diam tak bergeming, sampai ia tersadar dari keterdiamannya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_.

Ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi.

Ia segera mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Jongin mengejarnya, lalu menahan lengan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, aku—"

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dan menyentak tangannya, "Jongin, jangan mengikutiku!" Jongin tersentak. Namun, ia merasa bahwa ia harus ikut dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Setidaknya jelaskan padaku!" Kyungsoo menggeram. Lalu menatap Jongin tajam dan nyalang.

"Apa pedulimu?! Kau hanya atasanku dan aku hanya _personal assistant_ -mu! Bukan berarti harus mengetahui segalanya, terutama masalahku!" Kyungsoo membentak, nafasnya bahkan terengah-engah.

Jongin menukikkan dahinya ke dalam, "Kyungsoo, aku khawatir padamu! Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Aku tak apa! Dan aku tak ingin mengerti!" giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah keadaan anaknya, dan Jongin membuat waktunya terbuang-buang. Ia juga tak bisa mengatakan _nya_ pada Jongin.

Karena ia tak punya tenaga untuk itu.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai depan kamarmu kalau begitu," Jongin menarik lengannya memasuki _lift_.

"Jongin—"

Jongin memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo erat dan menatap matanya dalam, untuk meyakinkan wanita dihadapannya. "Kyungsoo, dengar, aku mengkhawatirkanmu bukan karena kau _personal assistant_ -ku! Karena bahkan, _personal assistant-_ ku dulu, tak pernah kupedulikan," Jongin menghela nafasnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tetap menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan memasang raut kebingungannya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Tetapi karena kau temanku dan orang yang aku sukai."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tak percaya.

Tak pernah dibayangkannya di seumur hidupnya, mendapatkan penyataan cinta di keadaan yang bahkan sangat terdesak seperti ini. Kyungsoo juga tak pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta secara langsung, ia hanya mendapatinya lewat pesan surat, atau SMS yang dilakukan Nam Woohyuk pertama kali.

Ini mengejutkannya.

"Kau—apa?"

Jongin mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya, yang mana membuat kedua pipi tirus Kyungsoo memerah dan menghangat. Kyungsoo bahkan tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Terlebih, ini karena seorang pria yang melakukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama aku dan kau bertemu," Jongin menatapnya dalam. Terlarut dengan tatapan mereka berdua yang sangat intens, membuat Jongin berani mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tak bergeming.

Saat jarak antara kedua bibir itu hanya tersisa 5 cm, Jongin, dengan gesit, mengikis jarak kedua bibir itu dan mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, namun ia tak memberikan perlawanan. Karena bahkan, ia juga menikmatinya. Menikmati rasa-rasa dadanya berdetak begitu kencang, dan kedua pipinya yang menghangat. Ia juga tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini saat bersama Woohyuk.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya setelah beberapa detik, lalu menatap Kyungsoo kembali.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Secara tak langsung, Jongin menganggapnya sebagai penolakan yang ia dapatkan. Namun bukan itu maksud dari Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tak pintar berekspresi.

"A-aku—tak mengerti. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya—" Kyungsoo menyentuh dada kirinya, lalu merasakan detakan dengan tempo cepat di sana.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya," ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol berangka 13 pada sisi _lift,_ lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya sangat erat. Ia terus merapalkan do'a untuk anaknya dan juga Junhee yang ada di dalam apartemennya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak dan sahabatnya itu. Anaknya adalah segalanya untuknya, dan anaknya lah alasannya untuk hidup sampai saat ini.

Jongin menggenggam gepalan tangan Kyungsoo, yang mana membuat kehangatan dan rasa aman dirasakannya. "Kyungsoo, katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu, namun tatapan keyakinan dan rasa aman yang ia rasakan, membuat Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama yang sama sekali tak pernah dipikirkannya sama sekali.

 _Jangan sebut namanya..._

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Do Minjoon,"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa familiar dengan nama yang satu itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu, "Siapa dia, Soo? Kakakmu?" tebak Jongin karena marga dari nama yang disebutkan Kyungsoo, sama dengan milik wanita itu. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tak lama kemudian, air matanya menggenang dan membasahi pipinya.

Pertahanan yang ia bangun selama ini runtuh dihadapan Jongin.

Ia menangis.

Dihadapan seorang pria yang bahkan tak pernah dibayangkannya sama sekali.

Jongin tersentak. Lalu mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam tubuhnya, " _Sshh,_ jangan menangis, kumohon. Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam pelukannya dengan tangis yang sesegukan.

"D-Do Min-Minjoon adalah – _hiks-_ kakak tiriku, Jongin- _ah_... Dia-lah yang membu-buatku – _hiks_ \- seperti ini—" tangisnya semakin kencang. Jongin mengelus punggungnya sembari mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

Kyungsoo memegang jas hitam mahal Jongin erat, "Jo-Jongin, jangan tinggalkan aku – _hiks_ —aku takut,"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Walaupun Kyungsoo tak dapat melihatnya, "Tak apa, Kyungsoo. Aku di sini, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Seumur hidupku, tak akan pernah."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartmennya dengan tergesa. Raut khawatir tercetak di wajah pucat pasi penuh peluhnya. Sedangkan Jongin tak terlihat dimana pun. Ia langsung meninggalkannya saat keluar dari _lift_. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah keselamatan anaknya, Kyungin.

Tapi, rasa khawatir yang berlebih memang membuat semua orang menjadi bodoh dibuatnya.

BUGH!

Do Minjoon, kakak tiri Kyungsoo, memukul tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan balok kayu entah darimana dan menyeringai puas saat pukulannya membuat adiknya itu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau terlalu bodoh, _adikku_ _ **.**_ "

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. DKS SPECIAL FLASHBACK: That Nightmare

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

 _SPECIAL FLASHBACK_

 _Do Kyungsoo: That Nightmare_

.

.

 **ALERT!**

RATED M IN THIS CHAPTER!

(naena but no full, hehe)

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Do Kyungsoo 12 tahun lalu adalah Do Kyungsoo yang baru saja menginjak umur 17. Dan ya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan ujian perguruan tingginya tadi siang di sekolah menengah akhirnya. Kakinya melangkah lambat ke arah rumah sederhananya. Padahal, sebelum ini, ia adalah seorang putri dari Perdana Menteri Kelautan yang sangat terpandang saat itu._

 _Tetapi, ayahnya yang sangat ia sanjung itu, melakukan perselingkuhan kotor dibelakang ibunya. Ibunya adalah sesosok perempuan yang sangat ia agungkan karena sikapnya yang sangat sabar dan penuh kelembutan. Sejak ibunya itu mengetahui kebejatan ayahnya, ia segera melayangkan tunturan perceraian yang juga disambut baik oleh ayahnya._

 _Kyungsoo remaja hanya bisa meringkuk dipojok kamarnya dengan tangis tersedu-sedu. Ini adalah malam ke-4 nya yang diisi oleh teriakan kedua orang tuanya yang menggema dari lantai bawah. Percekcokan kental yang membuat kedua kaki Kyungsoo tak bisa melangkah dengan baik ketika mendengarnya. Menjadi anak semata wayang, membuatnya sama sekali tak punya tempat bersandar untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya._

 _Beberapa Minggu kemudian, ia menemukan ibunya yang sedang membereskan pakaian di dalam lemarinya dengan tangisan yang menyayat hatinya. Saat Kyungsoo mendengar tangisan ibunya yang memilukan itu, ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia berlalu dari sana dan melangkah turun ke lantai bawah. Tapi agaknya, ia menyesal karena tanpa sengaja melihat ayahnya yang sedang mencumbu wanita lain di hadapannya. Ia tak perlu bertanya, karena itu sudah pasti wanita yang menjadi alasan dibalik perceraian kedua orang tuanya._

 _Seorang wanita jalang._

 _Jalang yang tak tahu diri._

 _Saat Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi mereka, wanita itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari ayahnya dan menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Lalu menatap pria di depannya dengan suara yang mendayu-dayu._

" _Sayang, siapa anak itu?"_

 _Ayahnya mengendikkan bahunya, "Anakku."_

" _Oh.." ia tersenyum, lalu menarik tengkuk pria di hadapannya untuk kembali mencumbuinya dengan ganas. Tentu saja ayahnya melakukannya dengan sangat suka rela. Berbanding terbalik dengan ibunya yang sedang mengeluarkan rasa sakit hatinya dengan tangisan yang memilukan di indera pendengarnya._

" _Jalang..." desis Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan penuh rasa murka di taman belakang. Ia mengeratkan gepalan tangannya dan membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang meluap-luap._

 _Seminggu setelah mereka resmi bercerai, Kyungsoo dan ibunya hidup terluntang-lantung di kota padat, Seoul. Semua saudara ayahnya pun, sama sekali tak sudi membantu keduanya. Dan hal itu hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo dan ibunya mati kelaparan di jalanan._

 _Ibunya bukanlah orang ada dalam segi materi, dulu. Ia hanya seorang wanita beruntung dari desa yang mendapat cinta dari seorang pria kaya nan tampan yang dicintainya waktu itu._

 _Hidup dengan segala penuh kekurangan, membuat ibunya memilih jalan yang salah. Ia menjadi pekerja seks di salah satu bar ternama di Seoul atas usulan kerabat di tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu. Uang yang ia hasilkan pun sangat banyak, cukup untuk membayar uang kuliahnya._

 _Walaupun begitu, ia tahu, rasa sayang ibunya tak pernah berubah padanya walau ia memilih bekerja dengan cara yang salah._

 _Dua bulan kemudian, ibunya menikah dengan seorang pria yang bermarga yang sama dengan ayahnya, Do Jungsuk. Pria itu sangat baik padanya dan juga ibunya. Pria itu juga sudah mempunyai anak lelaki bernama Do Minjoon yang sangat tampan dimatanya kala itu._

 _Minjoon adalah sosok kakak yang sangat baik dan sangat menyayanginya. Kakak idaman yang diimpi-impikan Kyungsoo selama 18 tahun hidupnya._

 _Tetapi, seminggu setelah kebahagiaan itu terjadi kembali dalam hidupnya yang kelam, Tuhan kembali mempermainkannya. Ayah tirinya dan ibunya tertangkap oleh polisi karena dituduh melakukan pembunuhan terhadap pemilik bar, Lee Namjoo dan juga assistennya . Kyungsoo dan Minjoon sangat tahu bahwa kedua orang tua mereka tak mungkin melakukan kejahatan seperti itu. Tetapi apalah daya mereka? Mereka tak punya bukti apapun selain kepercayaan mereka pada kedua orang tuanya saat itu._

 _Dan membuat kedua orang tua mereka di hukum 15 tahun penjara._

 _Minjoon yang berumur 23 tahun itu, mulai bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidup mereka. Kyungsoo pun begitu, ia bekerja untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sudah kembali menagih bayaran tiap bulannya._

 _Hidup mereka kembali susah dengan penuh rasa duka._

 _Tetapi, mereka tetap rajin mengunjungi ayah dan ibu mereka dengan rutin setiap bulan. Sampai dua bulan kemudian, ibunya ditemukan mati keracunan saat makan siang. Kyungsoo mengalami_ shock _ringan dan langsung pingsan tak lama setelah mendengar beritanya. Lalu, ayah tirinya yang dihukum mati karena kembali diketahui bahwa ia merupakan pengedar obat terlarang yang dicari-cari oleh para aparat kepolisian._

 _Minjoon pun berusaha tabah dan mengikhlaskan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Ia pun harus kuat untuk adiknya, karena sekarang, tanggung jawab atas kehidupannya dan adik tirinya sudah sepenuhnya berada di tangannya. Ia harus bekerja keras untuk kelanjutan kehidupan mereka nantinya._

 _Minjoon pun menikah 5 bulan kemudian dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Lee Nayeon. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Kyungsoo pikir, ia akan mendapatkan sosok kakak wanita yang akan ia sayangi nanti. Tetapi, saat wanita itu hamil dan menginjak umur 3 bulan, Nayeon menjadi sangat agresif dan mulai menjahatinya. Ia menyiksanya lahir dan batin._

" _Kemari kau, anak jalang!"_

 ** _Ia memakinya._**

" _Kurang ajar!"_

 _BUGH!_

 ** _Ia memukulinya._**

" _Yah, tak heran,_ sih, _dengan perilaku kurang ajarmu. Kau 'kan anak dari seorang jalang murahan!"_

 ** _Ia merendahkannya._**

.

.

 _7 P.M at Seoul, South Korea_

 _Sebagai seorang manusia, ada saat dimana seseorang kehabisan kesabarannya. Dan saat itu adalah saat dimana ia baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya dan disambut oleh senyum ramah Nayeon dan seorang pria tambun di dekatnya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyimpan rasa curiga saat itu karena rasa lelah yang menggerogoti seluruh sendinya. Jadi, ia hanya melengos menuju kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan kedua manusia di ruang tamu. Tetapi, Nayeon segera menahan tangannya saat ia sudah sampai depan pintu kamarnya. Lalu, berbisik padanya._

" _Hei, pria ini kaya raya. Dan ia tertarik padamu," ia tersenyum senang. Senyuman yang sama sekali tak seindah niat terselubungnya._

 _Nayeon menyikut pinggangnya, "Pergilah dengannya dan buatlah dirimu berguna untuk kami!" Kyungsoo yang tadinya merasa mengantuk bukan main, menjadi kesal sekaligus geram dengan kakak iparnya._

 ** _Bahkan, wanita ini berniat menjual tubuhnya._**

" _Apa yang_ eonnie _maksud?!" Nayeon mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Lalu, melirik pria tambun itu, dan menyuruhnya untuk turun terlebih dahulu. Dan tanpa basa-basi, pria itu keluar dengan senyuman sensual yang ia lemparkan pada Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari rumahnya._

 _Kyungsoo merasa bulu kuduknya meremang._

 _Nayeon kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, "Pergilah dengan pria tua itu, Kyungsoo. Ia ingin_ bersamamu _hari ini." Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Sedangkan Nayeon tersenyum terlampau lebar._

" _Apa?!" Nayeon mengorek kupingnya pura-pura tak dengar._

 _Nayeon mendecih, " Tak sadarkah dirimu, Kyungsoo? Keadaanmu membuat Minjoon susah karena kau tak terlalu banyak membantu keuangan kami, dan malah membuatnya semakin surut untuk uang kuliah sintingmu itu! Sekarang pergilah! Buat dirimu dan tubuhmu itu berguna seperti ibumu!" refleks, Kyungsoo menampar Nayeon dengan gigi yang bergemetuk keras. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ini sudah keterlaluan._

" _Jangan menyebut ibuku seperti itu dengan mulut kotormu,_ eonnie _. Jangan membuatku marah karena aku masih mencoba menghormatimu sebagai kakak iparku." Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk memasuki kamarnya. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini. Dan kakak iparnya itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit._

 _Nayeon berlari dari belakangnya, lalu menarik tangannya dan membalikkan badannya paksa agar kembali berhadapan dengannya. Matanya berkilat marah dan tangan kanannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi._

 _PLAK!_

" _INGATLAH DIRIMU DI SINI, ANAK JALANG! KALAU BUKAN KARENA SUAMIKU, KAU SUDAH MATI MENJADI GELANDANGAN DI LUAR SANA!" nafas Nayeon terengah-engah dengan telapak tangannya yang memerah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mempertahankan posisinya dengan kepalanya yang sedikit menyamping. Tatapan Kyungsoo tak kalah tajam dari Nayeon._

 _Kyungsoo berdesis, "_ Eonnie... _jangan menguji kesabaranku."_

 _Mata Nayeon berkilat-kilat menahan amarah. Beberapa detik kemudian, langkah kakinya ia bawa ke kamar pribadinya, lalu membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Kyungsoo pun segera menetralkan kembali deru nafasnya dan mencoba untuk kembali bertahan di sini._

" _Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo. Kau akan melalui semua ini dengan baik. Ya, bersabarlah."_

.

.

 _8 P.M_

 _Saat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya dan alam mimpinya berjarak sedikit lagi, samar-samar, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah kamarnya. Ia masih belum berani membuka kedua matanya, karena takut-takut itu adalah perampok._

 _Matanya ia buka sedikit untuk sekedar mengintip. Tak lama kemudian, pintunya berderit di dorong ke dalam, tanda ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo masih setia menatap pintu kamarnya dengan degup jantung tak beraturan._

 _Dan saat sosok itu tertangkap di retinanya, Kyungsoo hampir membuka penuh kedua matanya karena terkejut._

Eonnie _? Apa yang—_

 _Nayeon menyeringai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang ia anggap sedang tertidur pulas. Langkahnya ia redam, berniat agar Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Padahal, Kyungsoo sendiri sudah kehilangan rasa kantuknya saat kehadiran kakak iparnya yang tak terduga itu._

 _Kyungsoo melihat suatu yang berkilat-kilat di genggaman tangan kanan Nayeon dengan kulit dahi yang mengkerut, bingung._

 _Eh?_

 _Apa itu—jarum suntik?_

 _Saat Nayeon sudah sangat dekat dengan ranjang adik iparnya itu, tangan kirinya meraih lengan kiri Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan mengangkat jarum suntiknya hati-hati. Ia mengarahkan jarum suntiknya di lengan atas Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang menyeringai layaknya psikopat._

 _Kyungsoo refleks membelalakan matanya dan menarik lengannya menjauhi Nayeon. Nayeon hampir saja terjungkal kalau saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya itu._

"Eonnie _! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mendelik pada Nayeon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Nayeon menggeram karena kesal._

" _Kyungsoo! Diam dan jadilah anak baik!" Nayeon kembali mendekati Kyungsoo dengan gencar. Jarum suntiknya ia acungkan tinggi-tinggi dengan segala seringaian yang terpatri dibibirnya._

 _Kyungsoo memeluk kedua tangannya, takut. "Berhenti di sana!" hardik Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak mempan menghentikan Nayeon yang sudah haus uang. Ya, dia masih terlibat dengan pria tambun itu dan bekerja sama untuk menjual Kyungsoo padanya._

 _Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, tatapan Nayeon meredup. Ia lemas dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang lusuh Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo tersentak, tentu saja. Ia baru saja ingin menelfon kakak tirinya untuk menyelamatkannya dari istrinya yang mulai gila itu._

 _Dan wanita sinting ini—mengeluarkan reaksi diluar dugaannya._

" _Soo.. tak bisakah.. kau membantuku?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, curiga. Perubahan drastis dari Nayeon, membuatnya tak langsung percaya begitu saja. Oh ayolah, dia adalah wanita ular. Kyungsoo tak tahu kapan ular itu akan mematuknya tanpa sepengetahuannya._

 _Kyungsoo mendelik, "Apa yang sedang_ eonnie _bicarakan?"_

 _Nayeon mendongak dan memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang indah itu dengan air mata yang turun dan membasahi kedua pipinya yang berisi. "Aku akan segera melahirkan, Soo. Dan Minjoon.. uangnya bahkan belum terlalu cukup untuk membiayai persalinan caesar-ku nanti. Itu karena ia juga membantu membayar tagihan kuliahmu." Ia terisak. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikitnya merasa kasihan. Ia melangkah mendekati Nayeon dan berlutut di hadapannya._

"Eonnie, _aku akan membantu kalian. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.. dengan menjualku.. kau sama saja merendahkan harga diriku." ia menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tangisan yang mendesak keluar. Nayeon tak kalah kerasnya untuk masalah menangis. Karena ia sangat emosional semenjak hamil._

 _Nayeon menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan Kyungsoo menyambut dengan baik pelukan itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Nayeon sudah kembali menyeringai setan dengan tangan kanannya yang kembali mengacungkan jarum suntiknya di leher kirinya._

 _Tetapi, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menyadari perubahan raut Nayeon._

 _Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka kasar._

 _Dan jarum itu mengenai perut besar Nayeon dengan telak._

" _AHHH! JALANG SIALAN! KEMARI KAU BANGSAT!" jarumnya menancap di perutnya, dalam. Dan dengan sinting, Nayeon mencabutnya dengan kasar tanpa hati. Menyebabkan aliran darah kecil keluar dari perutnya. Kyungsoo mendadak gemetar saat melihatnya._

Tidak, tidak. bukan aku yang melakukannya _—elak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia berteriak ketakutan karena darah yang membasahi baju yang melapisi perut besar Nayeon. Ia takut, takut bayi di dalamnya merasa kesakitan dan akhirnya—sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya terjadi._

"Eonnie, _perutmu—maafkan aku—" mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Dan Nayeon kembali melangkah mendekatinya dengan satu tangannya memeluk perutnya yang terasa melilit._

 _Mata Nayeon sangat merah karena menahan rasa sakit perutnya dan rasa amarah yang meledak-ledak. Kyungsoo dapat melihat itu dengan jelas, bahkan sangat jelas._

" _KEMARI KAU WANITA SIALAN!"_

 _Nayeon menubruk tubuh Kyungsoo ke tembok dan membuat bibir Kyungsoo mendesis kesakita. Itu karena punggungnya yang terbentur dengan keras._

 _Nayeon menyeringai, dan kembali mengarahkan jarum suntiknya ke leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengusahakan menarik lehernya jauh-jauh dengan tatapan ketakutannya. Kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan Nayeon yang semakin menggila._

 _Kyungsoo melirik ke sekitarnya dengan gelisah dan matanya menemukan sebuah vas buatan yang terbuat dari keramik yang cukup keras. Ia ragu. Apa ia harus menggunakan vas itu untuk memukul kakak iparnya ini? Itu pasti membuatnya kesakitan._

 _Atau lebih parahnya, kematian._

" _Jangan melawanku!" Nayeon berdesis dan berusaha mendekatkan jarumnya mendekati kembali ke leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun masih berusaha menahan pergerakan Nayeon sekuat tenaganya._

"Eonnie _! Sadarlah!"_

" _Aku sudah sangat sadar untuk ini!" balasnya dengan berteriak._

 _Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya._

" _Maafkan aku,_ eonnie

 _Tangannya meraih vas bunga yang tak seberapa jauh dengannya. Lalu melayangkannya ke kepala bagian belakang Nayeon dengan keras._

 _BUGH!_

 _Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala belakang Nayeon._

 _Dan Kyungsoo menatap tubuh lemas Nayeon dengan takut._

 _Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah sikap untuk melindungi dirinya dalam bahaya._

 _Melindungi dengan cara yang salah._

 _Darah mulai merembes dari kepala bagian belakang Nayeon. Dan saat itu juga, tanpa disadarinya, Nayeon berhasil menancapkan jarumnya di leher jenjang Kyungsoo dan menekan cairan bius itu keluar. Kyungsoo pun tersentak karena merasakan cubitan di leher bagian kirinya dan cairan dingin yang masuk ke dalam lehernya. Saat ia menoleh, jarum suntik itu sudah menancap di leher jenjangnya._

 _Tubuhnya dan Nayeon ambruk di lantai yang dingin._

 _Nayeon kehilangan nyawanya karena pendarahan yang hebat._

 _Dan Kyungsoo yang pingsan selama 12 jam lamanya._

 _Dua hari kemudian, rumah sederhananya penuh dengan suasana berduka. Ia berpakaian serba hitam, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang mengunjungi rumahnya, sekedar untuk mengatakan rasa bela sungkawanya._

 _Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat bagaimana Minjoon menatap nanar jasad istrinya yang sudah berada di dalam peti. Ia bahkan membelinya dengan uang tabungannya untuk persiapan kelahiran anaknya. Pria itu, Minjoon, menangis selama acara penguburan istrinya dengan tersedu-sedu. Kyungsoo memeluknya sembari menepuk punggung kakak lelakinya itu._

 _Sesaat kemudian, ia mengingat bahwa Minjoon sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya._

 ** _Sama sekali tak tahu._**

 _Karena Kyungsoo memilih bungkam. Dan bertingkah layaknya seorang korban perampokan._

 _Ia memang korban,_

 _Seorang korban dan juga tersangka._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo kembali mengalami hari-hari beratnya. Dan Minjoon yang mendapatkan cuti selama seminggu dari tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo memandang punggung kakaknya nanar. Lagi-lagi pria itu berbicara sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Menganggap bahwa Nayeon masih di sana. Di dalam kamarnya, dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo diselimuti rasa bersalah._

" _Apa kau dan_ baby _makan dengan baik?—ah, bagus kalau begitu." Minjoon tertawa._

 _Lalu,_

" _Ya Tuhan, kau sangat cantik, Nayeon-_ ah."

 _Seperti itulah kelakuan kakaknya setiap hari, tertawa dan menangis sendirian. Sedangkan dirinya, tak bisa melakukan hal yang berguna. Hanya menyiapkan sarapan mereka, kuliah, dan bekerja sambilan. Ia ingin mengajak bicara kakaknya, tetapi, setiap setelah sarapan atau makan malam, pria itu akan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun padanya._

 _Sampai suatu ketika, Minjoon tidak berada di rumah saat makan malam. Kyungsoo tentu saja panik bukan kepalang. Ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan mencari kakaknya di sekeliling rumah. Tak ada, tak ada siapapun._

 _Ia berkeliling selama dua jam lamanya, dan akhirnya menyerah. Kakinya melangkah dengan lemas ke dalam rumah tinggalnya sembari berdo'a untuk kakaknya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan do'a nya, tepat saat ia baru saja kembali dengan rasa lelahnya._

 _Minjoon menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebotol bir dengan dosis parah. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya nekat pergi ke bar untuk sekedar bersenang-senang, padahal, Minjoon adalah lelaki yang sama sekali tak menyukai suasana bar yang bising itu._

"O-oppa _?" Kyungsoo melangkah mendekatinya dan Minjoon tetap saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, sayu. Kyungsoo memegang dahi kakaknya itu khawatir dan benar saja, kakaknya demam. Dahinya panas dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut._

 _Kyungsoo mendelik padanya, "Sudah tahu kau sakit, kenapa malah minum bir? Kau ingin cepat mati, ya? Dasar bodoh." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Minjoon untuk merebahkan dirinya di kamarnya sendiri—kamar Minjoon—. Setelah merebahkan badan Minjoon di ranjangnya, Kyungsoo bergegas untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan sewadah air hangat untuk mengompresnya._

 _Selama Kyungsoo merawat kakaknya malam itu, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya atas segalanya. Kakaknya seperti ini pasti karena terlalu stress menjalani kehidupannya yang semakin susah. Ia bergumam untuk meminta maaf pada kakaknya yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya._

" _Maafkan aku.."_

 _Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam._

 _._

 _._

 _Selama dua hari, Kyungsoo merawat kakaknya yang semakin lama semakin membaik. Setidaknya, dengan begitu hubungan mereka kembali terjalin dengan baik. Mereka sering berjalan-jalan keluar dan bahkan mengabiskan waktu bersama kalau ada waktu luang di akhir pekan._

 _Itu baru dua Minggu pertama._

 _Dan tepat setelah dua Minggu itu, malamnya adalah malam dimana bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya terenggut oleh kakak tirinya sendiri._

 _Minjoon kembali dalam keadaan mabuk yang parah. Sampai-sampai ia cekikikan dan menganggap dirinya adalah Nayeon. Kyungsoo bahkan ditarik paksa ke dalam kamarnya dan membantingnya di ranjang tidurnya._

 _Kyungsoo hendak melawan, namun bau alkohol yang menyengat itulah yang menyadari Kyungsoo. Bahwa kakak tirinya ini, sepenuhnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Kyungsoo menangis. Namun tangisan dan rasa takut yang terpancar dari air mukanya sama sekali tak terpengaruh pada kakaknya itu._

"Wellwell. _Inilah, anak dari seorang jalang dinikahi oleh—hik—ayahku.." Minjoon mengelus dengan lembut pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hampir menjerit karena keadaannya yang sedang terlentang ini, dan terkurung dalam kungkungan kakaknya dalam posisi yang sangat intim._

"O-oppa _, apa yang—"_

" _Sangat cantik.. kau sangat cantik.. bahkan lebih cantik dari Nayeon," Kyungsoo kembali merasakan kakinya bergetar kuat. Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dibanding penyiksaan yang dilakukan Nayeon padanya selama ini._

 _Minjoon tertawa mengerikan. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sesuatu yang_ ** _sangat buruk_** _akan terjadi padanya._

" _Kau tahu? Kenapa aku menikahi si sialan Lee Nayeon?" Minjoon menatapnya dalam, lalu mengecup bibirnya cepat. Setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis._

 _Kyungsoo menatapnya takut-takut, tak berani menjawab. Sedangkan Minjoon menekuk alisnya dalam. "Kau tak tahu?_ Oh my _. Pasti jalang itu tak memberitahumu, bukan? Ah, tentu saja ia tak memberitahumu. Karena ia sangat menggilaiku. Haha!" Minjoon menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, lalu mengacungkan botol yang tadi dibawanya tinggi-tinggi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo._

" _Aku menikahinya karena aku takut menyukaimu semakin dalam, Do Kyungsoo! Bukankah aku sangat menyedihkan? Menyukai adik tiriku sendiri?" Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa menjadi orang bodoh di sana. Ia hanya bisa menatap kakaknya tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya._

" _Ja-jangan bicara om-omong kosong!" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dengan tatapan takut pada kakaknya itu. Minjoon mendengus._

 _Minjoon mendekat pada wajah takut Kyungsoo, lalu menatapnya lamat-lamat. Setelahnya, ia menjatuhkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Bibirnya melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan rakus. Sampai suara kecipak yang ditimbulkannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat menjijikan._

 _Minjoon melepaskan tautan bibirnya, lalu kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berair. Minjoon tersentak karena tangisan wanita itu dan memutuskan untuk membersihkannya dengan ibu jarinya. Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo mengucap syukur karena menganggap bahwa kakaknya sudah sepenuhnya sadar atas perbuatannya ini._

 _Tapi, tentu saja harapan hanya tinggal harapan._

" _Jangan menangis, sayang. Maafkan aku yang baru saja mengatakan perasaanku padamu sekarang," Minjoon kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekali. Dan Kyungsoo dengan tololnya menerima semua perilaku kakaknya tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Karena bahkan, ia merasa tidak bisa mengferakan sendi-sendinya. Ia terlibat dengan pertarungan hebat di dalam kepalanya._

" _Lee Nayeon.. entah kenapa, kematiannya membuatku merasa antara senang dan sedih—" Minjoon memasang raut wajah sedihnya yang malah tampak menakutkan di mata Kyungsoo._

" _Senang, karena wanita sialan itu akhirnya mati. Dan sedih, karena aku sendiri sudah mulai menyukai wanita itu. Apalagi dengan adanya anakku di dalam perutnya." Ia tertawa sarkas. Lalu beralih memeluk Kyungsoo erat dengan tangannya yang lain membuang botol bir-nya asal. Dan menyebabkan bunyi pecahan yang keras dengan serpihan-serpihan beling yang berserakan dimana-mana._

" _Tetapi bagian terpentingnya, aku dan kau akan hidup bahagia bersama, Kyungsoo. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini dan kita menikah—"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Satu tamparan keras melayang ke pipi kiri Minjoon._

" _APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN?! KAU ADALAH KAKAKKU, DO MINJOON!" Kyungsoo membentaknya dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah menahan amarah. Sungguh, kakaknya sudah mulai sinting dan ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini._

 _Minjoon tak bergeming. Namun, rahangnya berkata lain. Rahangnya mengeras, menandakan ia juga ikut tersulut._

" _Kau kakakku. Do Minjoon, kau..kakakku.." Kyungsoo terisak. Dan itu membuat Minjoon kembali bangkit dengan mengusahakan agar keseimbangannya terjaga dengan baik dalam keadaan mabuk beratnya._

" _Dalam seminggu ke depan, kau bukanlah adikku lagi, Kyungsoo._ ** _Kau_** _adalah istri sah-ku nanti. Dan seorang wanita yang kelak nanti akan mengandung anak-anakku." Minjoon menyeringai mengerikan. Lalu membanting tubuh Kyungsoo keranjangnya dengan ia berada di atasnya. Kyungsoo menatap takut-takut kakaknya yang sudah menatapnya penuh gairah._

 _Ia memberontak, namun, kekuatannya kalah jauh dengan kekuatan Minjoon yang memegang kedua tangannya erat sekali. Sampai pergelangan tangannya memerah._

 _Minjoon berdesis, "Diam. Dan nikmatilah. Kita akan_ ** _bersenang-senang_** _dalam beberapa jam ke depan,_ ** _sayangku._** _" Minjoon mencium bibirnya ganas dengan masing-masing tangannya merentang untuk menahan perlawanan dari kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu setelahnya, ia menciumi leher Kyungsoo dengan sedikit memberikan_ tanda _di sana._

 _Kyungsoo menatap nanar kakaknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tak mengeluarkan suara desahan untuk kakaknya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memilih untuk menyerah._

 _Setelah merasa Kyungsoo mulai memasrahkan dirinya. Tangan Minjoon mulai melucuti semua pakaian dan pakaian Kyungsoo. Ia membuangnya ke sembarang tempat sampai keduanya tak memakai sehelai benang pun._

 _Kakak tirinya, Do Minjoon._

 _Sama sekali tak ada bedanya dengan ayahnya, Do Hyunbin._

 _Seorang bajingan._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokkan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun sangat pagi._

 _Jam 4._

 _Bahkan, ayam pun belum berkokok._

 _Kakinya berjalan dengan perlahan. Lalu menuruni ranjangnya untuk memakai pakaiannya yang dilempar asal-asalan oleh kakaknya. Ia kembali menangis dan menatap dengan jijik tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Setelahnya, ia mengambil uang tabungannya dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana secepatnya. Kakinya ia bawa berlari sekencang mungkin. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang. Rumahnya sudah tak terlihat, dan ia harus menunggu di pemberhentian bus setengah jam lagi._

 _Ia akan pergi ke tempat saudaranya, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Mereka bertemu di tempat kuliahnya karena bahkan, Baekhyun adalah teman satu jurusannya. Saat Baekhyun menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam dan menyadari sesuatu, ia mulai berteriak dengan histeris—antara senang dan sedih—bahwa ia adalah saudaranya. Kyungsoo tentu saja bingung bukan main. Seingatnya, ibunya tak mempunyai saudara sama sekali dan saat mendengar wanita ini adalah saudaranya, tentu saja Kyungsoo tak percaya begitu saja._

" _Tentu saja kau tidak mengenaliku! Karena ketika aku mengunjungi rumah bak istanamu itu, kau berteriak histeris saat melihatku! Dan mengatakan bahwa aku—blah blah blah—"_

 _Kyungsoo tertawa._

 _Baekhyun mendelik._

 _Dan pada saat itulah, Kyungsoo tahu._

 _Bahwa ia tak sendirian._

 _._

 _._

" _Bajingan tengik itu!"_

 _Itu adalah respon pertama dari Baekhyun saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami pelecehan oleh kakak tirinya sendiri._

" _Aku akan membunuhnya!"_

 _Itu respon keduanya saat Kyungsoo sudah bercerita setengah dari kejadian malam itu._

 _Walau begitu, Baekhyun tetap mengizinkannya tinggal sampai kapanpun ia mau, dan uang kuliahnya pun sudah dibayarkan Paman Byun Yunho._ ** _Sepenuhnya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Oh, Tuhan! Kyungsoo, ini kenapa—" Baekhyun menatap lantai apartemennya dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main. Oh ayolah! Ia pergi dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sangat bersih, dan sekarang, ia melihat beberapa bungkus kosong camilan berceceran di lantai begitu saja di apartemennya._

 _Dan Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak berdosanya._

" _Hehe,"_

 _Baekhyun mendelik, "Jangan berhaha-hehe! Cepat bersihkan. Dasar pemalas!" Kyungsoo pun dengan gesit membersihkan bungkus camilannya dengan terbirit-birit. Wanita dengan mata berhiaskan eyeliner itu menatapnya tajam, bagaimana ia tidak takut?_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di depan televisi. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan kripik kentangnya._

 _Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. "Apa?"_

 _Baekhyun menunjuk perut gendutnya. "Itu. Kau semakin gendut saja. Lihat perutmu. Ia seperti ingin meledak." Kyungsoo tertawa. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali berpusat pada televisi di depannya._

" _Entahlah. Aku sedang sangat nafsu makan beberapa waktu ini," Baekhyun mengangguk, karena ia pun sering seperti itu. Membuat kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, selalu meledekinya dengan sebutan 'babi musiman'._

 _Baekhyun kembali berpikir. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan, hanya saja tertahan di ujung lidahnya._

"Umm— _Soo?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kapan terakhir kali kau.._ _mendapatkan_ nya _?" Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia menjawabnya dengan tanpa rasa khawatir sama sekali._

 _Ia mengendikkan bahunya, "Sekitar—sebulan atau dua bulan yang lalu? Entahlah, aku lupa." Kyungsoo kembali mengunyak kripiknya tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun. Mengabaikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras dan terkejut bukan kepalang._

" _Apa kau sering muntah di pagi hari?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan raut wajah serius. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Hmm? Akhir-akhir ini,_ _ya. Ada apa,_ sih _, Baek?"_

 _Baekhyun berdecak, "Kyungsoo bodoh, kau sama sekali tidak merasa aneh? Telat datang bulan, sering makan, muntah dipagi hari—kau tidak familiar dengan itu semua?"_

 _Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti di udara dengan kripik kentang yang bahkan belum sempat dikunyahnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sekali menelan ludahnya kasar._

" _Apa maksudmu—"_

" _Kau hamil, sepupuku."_

 _Kyungsoo terperanjat._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat bau anyir tercium indera penciumannya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan kaki dan tangannya terikat kencang. Kedua mulutnya pun tertutup rapat oleh lakban hitam.

Matanya bergerak gelisah, dan tanpa sengaja mendapati Kyungin dan Junhee yang juga terikat beberapa meter di depannya dengan keadaan tak sadar. Keadaan mereka baik, hanya saja sama-sama terikat sepertinya.

Kyungsoo terlalu lama berpusat pada keadaan anaknya.

Tak menyadari sesosok lelaki sedang memperhatikannya dibalik tubuhnya.

Do Minjoon.

"Sudah sadar, **sayangku?** "

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	4. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Complication

_Kyungsoo mengernyit saat bau anyir tercium indera penciumannya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan kaki dan tangannya terikat kencang. Kedua mulutnya pun tertutup rapat oleh lakban hitam._

 _Matanya bergerak gelisah, dan tanpa sengaja mendapati Kyungin dan Junhee yang juga terikat beberapa meter di depannya dengan keadaan tak sadar. Keadaan mereka baik, hanya saja sama-sama terikat sepertinya._

 _Kyungsoo terlalu lama berpusat pada keadaan anaknya._

 _Tak menyadari sesosok lelaki sedang memperhatikannya dibelakang tubuhnya._

 _Do Minjoon._

 _"Sudah sadar, **sayangku?** "_

 _Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter three: Complication

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **2 jam sebelumnya...**_

Suasana dalam _lift_ menjadi sangat hening. Membuat Jongin hampir mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tindakan sembrononya yang mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak terlihat keberatan atau menolak, hanya saja, suasana sekarang, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo merasa canggung.

Jongin hendak berbicara untuk memecah keheningan, tetapi—

 _Ting!_

"Kyung—" tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift_ dan meninggalkan Jongin di sana seorang diri. Tubuh kecilnya pun memaksa melewati kerumunan orang-orang di depan kamar nomor 115. Tak memperdulikan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lihat. Tetapi, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin sekarang pun menjadi salah satunya. Ia dapat melihat _police line_ yang membatasi kerumunan orang itu untuk mendekat. Namun, cukup untuk dirinya untuk sekedar melihat sekilas dengan menjinjit.

Jongin refleks menutup mulut serta hidungnya untuk tidak berteriak dan mencium bau amis yang menguar. Matanya membola saat melihat jasad seorang pria muda yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan beberapa tusukan di perutnya. Kemeja putihnya penuh dengan darah dengan matanya yang melotot dan mulutnya yang menganga. Melihat bagaimana pria muda ini mati, Jongin menebak, sang pembunuh pasti mencekik atau mengikat lehernya dengan keras.

Seorang polisi berjaga di dekat _police line_ , melarang orang-orang yang ingin mengambil gambar pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Sedangkan ada dua polisi yang lain di dekat jasad.

Ini cukup keji. Dan cukup membuatnya panas dingin.

Bahkan, ia sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan ini semua. Wanita itu.. entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Jongin ingin mengerti dirinya, tetapi Kyungsoo seakan belum siap untuk itu.

Saat Jongin ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, ponselnya berbunyi yang mana memaksanya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Nama 'Jongchen' tertera di sana. Membuat Jongin berdecak malas tetapi tetap mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat berisik, _"Hei, bung. Kau sedang berada di Limetime Apartment?"_

Jongin mengangguk tanpa sadar, "Ya. Ada apa?" matanya kembali melirik jasad pria muda tadi. Lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya karena merasa jasad pria itu seperti menatapnya tajam, yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

" _Demi keselamatanmu, sepupu, cepat bawa bokongmu pergi dari sana."_

"Ada apa? Jangan berbicara _nonsense_ padaku. Aku sedang mempunyai urusan penting di sini." Tentu yang ia maksud adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Selama beberapa detik, ia dapat mendengar bagaimana sang sepupu yang menjabat sebagai komandan kepolisian berdecak kesal padanya.

Pria di seberang sana terdengar menghela nafas kesalnya, _"Jongin,"_ Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti. Jika sepupunya itu sudah memanggil namanya dengan helaan nafas, ini pasti masalah serius. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya was-was.

" _Kau tahu Alex? Si pembunuh bayaran sinting itu sedang berada di sana—dan sialan, aku pun tak tahu apa yang bajingan itu lakukan di tempat elit seperti itu. Tetapi yang pasti, itu bukan sesuatu yang cukup baik. Cepat keluar. Aku dan anak buahku sedang merencanakan penyergapan."_ Jongin melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Tak lama kemudian, para kerumunan dibelakangnya mengangkat kaki pergi dari sana dengan sedikit sumpah serapah yang mereka ucapkan. Meninggalkan dua orang polisi yang sedang sibuk membungkus jasad pria itu dengan kantung mayat.

 _Orang-orang itu pasti akan berkumpul di tempat aman di bawah._ –pikir Jongin.

" _Jongin, dengar, hal sepenting apapun itu yang mau kau lakukan di sana—batalkan saja. Lakukan, atau tubuh kurusmu itu sudah berada di peti kremasimu besok. Apa kau tidak tahu, ada seorang pria mati di lantai atas dengan keadaan mengerikan."_ sepupunya menghela nafas berat, _"Kututup."_

Sebelum sepupunya—Kim Jongdae—mematikan sambungannya, Jongin segera berucap, "Tunggu sebentar, idiot!" ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Seorang polisi menatapnya tajam, membuatnya merasa gugup.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku—tidak bisa keluar—"

" _Ya! Bajingan, sudah kubilang—"_

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Dengar, bung," Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sekarang dikoridor ini sudah sepi, hanya tinggal dirinya yang masih setia berdiri di sana dalam suasana sepi. Ia pun dapat merasakan bagaimana angin dingin menerpa lehernya. Membuat bulu kuduknya—yang lagi-lagi—meremang.

"Kyungsoo ke—sahabatku, juga berada di sini. Tepatnya, di kamarnya—"

" _Ya sudah, bawa juga ia bersamamu, kau bodoh—"_

"—dan bersama kakak tirinya, Do Minjoon."

"— _cepatlah, Kim—SIALAN, APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN?!"_ telinganya mulai berdenging nyaring saat Jongdae berteriak dengan begitu kerasnya. Oh sialan, dia pasti akan membalasnya untuk ini.

" _Well_ , dia di dalam bersama dengan kakak tirinya, Do Minjoon?"

"HOLLYSHIT _, KIM JONGIN! CEPAT MASUK KAMAR SAHABATMU ITU!"_

"Jongdae—"

" _SI BRENGSEK ALEX ADALAH DO MINJOON! ITU NAMA ASLINYA!_ SHIT _!_ SHIT _! KENAPA DUNIA INI SEMPIT SEKALI!"_ ucapan dan teriakan menggelegar Jongdae, cukup membuat Jongin bergeming dalam posisinya. Itu terjadi dalam beberapa detik sebelum Jongdae kembali berteriak,

" _KENAPA KAU MASIH DI SANA? SAHABATMU SEDANG DI AMBANG KEMATIAN DAN KAU MASIH DIAM DI SANA? KIM—_ FUCK _—JONGIN—"_

Jongin segera mematikan ponselnya dan berlari dengan terbirit menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Bayangan buruk mulai terpatri di otaknya dan itu membuatnya hampir gila.

Dan sialan,

Dia tak tahu nomor kamar apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeram. Ia memberontak saat kedua telapak tangan Minjoon menyentuh pundaknya. Sedangkan Minjoon menyeringai senang dibelakangnya.

Tak butuh waktu sedetik untuk Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia, Kyungin dan Junhee sedang di sekap dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Minjoon meletakkan dagunya di pundak sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dan langsung mengecup lehernya mesra, " _Sshh—_ jangan berisik. Nanti anak _kita_ terbangun." Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mulai memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini—apartemennya—bersama dengan Kyungin dan Junhee. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, harus ada orang lain yang juga membantunya.

Kim Jongin.

Hanya nama atasannya lah yang terlintas dibenaknya. Tetapi, ia saja tidak tahu dimana pria itu sekarang. Mungkin Jongin sudah pulang, tertidur nyenyak di ranjang empuknya dan bermimpi indah. Tidak sepertinya yang sedang disekap oleh orang sinting yang ternyata adalah kakak tirinya yang tak pernah ia hubungi semenjak ia kabur dari rumah sederhananya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur lagi," Minjoon mengangkat dagunya dan ia posisikan di tas kepala Kyungsoo. Ia beralih posisi menjadi memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkar di lehernya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo lagi. Meskipun untuk ke neraka sekalipun.

Minjoon mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo yang mana membuat Kyungsoo merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. "Kalau kau tak mau aku memberitahu Kyungin fakta _sebenarnya_ dan kubawa ia bersamaku." Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dan kembali menggeram tak suka. Membuat Minjoon melepaskan pelukannya sembari menyeringai senang.

Minjoon mengambil langkah ke depan agar bisa menatap _adik_ nya dengan seksama. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo memincing tajam padanya dengan penuh kebencian. Namun ia menganggap sikapnya itu _manis_ dan juga lucu.

" _Well_ , sejauh ini kau hidup dengan baik. Bekerja sebagai _personal assistant_ pemilik perusahaan yang kaya raya dan juga tampan. Pasti kau sangat bertekuk lutut padanya," Minjoon terkekeh penuh sarkasme. Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi.

Minjoon berdecih, "Tak sepertiku yang dulu hanya kuli bangunan dan—apa, ya? Aku bahkan lupa pekerjaan yang dulu kujalani. Keadaan yang sangat miskin dan hampir membuatku gila karena susah mencari pekerjaan." Minjoon merunduk dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga di masing-masing lututnya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah merah padam Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Tetapi kau tenang saja, sayang," ia menyelipkan poni cantik Kyungsoo ke belakang telinganya. Dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali meninju wajahnya jika saja tangannya tidak terikat dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku sudah mempunyai _pekerjaan_ yang lebih _baik_ , dan pastinya menghasilkan uang beribu-ribu kali lipat dari pekerjaan yang kujalani dulu. Aku bahkan tak kalah kaya dari si Kim Jongin sialanmu itu." Ia meludah.

Kyungsoo mengerang keras dengan sumpah serapah yang susah ia ucapkan karena mulutnya yang tertutup rapat. Sedangkan Minjoon tertawa kecil.

Minjoon menatap Kyungsoo remeh, " _Kenapa_? Kau mau berbicara? Mau kulepaskan lakban itu dari mulutmu?" Minjoon tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan perekat itu dari mulutnya dengan perlahan. Sejenak, Kyungsoo terpaku pada senyuman tipis Minjoon yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu mereka.

Nafas Kyungsoo memburu saat mulutnya bebas untuk berucap. "Kau gila! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya yang sulit sekali dilepas.

"Ya, ya. Aku gila karenamu, asal kau tahu."

"Lepaskan Kyungin, Minjoon! Lepaskan dia!"

"Aku lepaskan dia, namun, kita menikah. Itu kesepakatannya."

Kyungsoo mendelik tak terima, "Kau pasti sudah sinting!" gertaknya sembari berusaha melepas kedua tangannya yang masih terikat kencang.

" _Mama_?"

Kyungsoo tertegun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jongin mencoba mengakses beberapa kamar. 11 dari 20 kamar ternyata terkunci dan itu hampir membuatnya gila. Rambutnya sudah tak berbentuk dan dasinya pun sudah ia lepas, begitu juga jas kebesarannya. Meninggalkan kemeja putih yang kini basah karena peluhnya.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan. Berapa nomornya?!" Ia menekan knop pintu nomor 118 dan kamar itu juga terkunci. Ia kembali mengumpat lalu berusaha berpikir untuk jalan keluar dari semua ini.

Sesaat kemudian, ia merutuk dalam hati. Lalu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Ia mengetukkan sepatunya pada lantai dengan gelisah. Kedua tangannya sudah basah dan bajunya pun terlihat sama mengenaskannya dengan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang di seberang sana menjawabnya.

"Mr _. Kim Jongin, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

 _Thanks God!_

"Lami, aku butuh bantuanmu,"

.

.

.

Minjoon dan Kyungsoo mendadak terdiam. Tetapi, Minjoon yang pertama kali sadar akan suara itu dan langsung membalikkan badannya cepat. Mendapati seorang anak perempuan cantik yang sudah tersadar dari biusnya. Berbeda dengan wanita dewasa yang berada di sampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

" _Ma_? Kenapa aku diikat? Ini sakit sekali..." Minjoon melangkah mendekatinya yang mana membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.

 _Tidak, tidak_.

"Minjoon! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Jauhi anakku!" Minjoon menyeringai dalam langkahnya. Lalu, saat ia dan Kyungin sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan posisinya yang berlutut di depan anak perempuan itu. Mata cantik Kyungin menatap penuh tanya dan was-was pada lelaki dewasa dihadapannya.

"Hai,"

Kyungin mendelik, "Paman..siapa?" Minjoon mengelus pucuk rambut Kyungin lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo takut akan semua itu. Matanya memincing tajam punggung tegap Minjoon yang membelakanginya.

Minjoon terlihat berpikir, "Menurutmu, paman siapa? _Ayahmu_ , mungkin?" ia menyeringai senang saat Kyungin membulatkan matanya, persis seperti ibunya.

" _THE FUCK,_ DO MINJOON! LEPASKAN ANAKKU! DASAR SIALAN!" Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya. Sampai-sampai ia jatuh ke samping bersama dengan kursinya. Kyungsoo meringis tertahan saat lengan kirinya terasa sangat sakit karena menahan berat badannya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa ia bisa seberani ini jika menyangkut anaknya. Padahal, sedari dulu, ia sangat menakuti Minjoon yang akan datang tiba-tiba kehadapannya dan menariknya kembali ke dalam kuasanya.

Minjoon memeluk tubuh Kyungin dari samping. Memperlihatkan raut remeh yang ia tunjukkan dan raut Kyungin yang ingin menangis karena ketakutan.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara sekasar itu dihadapan anakmu, Kyungsoo—ah! Atau, _anak kita_?" Minjoon menoleh ke arah Kyungin, lalu mengecup pipi anak itu dengan lembut. Kyungin sampai tersentak dan merengek karena tak suka. Ia bergerak risih dalam pelukan Minjoon yang sama sekali tak mau melepas pelukannya.

" _Ma_ , siapa paman ini? Aku tak nyaman..." Kyungin bergerak-gerak gelisah untuk menepis pelukan Minjoon padanya, paksa. Tetapi, Minjoon tampak bergeming dengan raut wajah tak terbacanya. Ia memandang Kyungin lurus tanpa ekspresi, membuat Kyungsoo was-was, sinyal buruk mulai tercium olehnya.

Minjoon tersenyum sembari mengangkat dagu Kyungin agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pahatan wajah anak perempuannya itu.

 _Oh, tidak, tidak._

"Kau bilang apa, _anak manis_? Tak suka?"

Kyungin menarik kepalanya ke belakang dengan sedikit bergetar, namun Minjoon semakin mencengkram dagunya kuat-kuat. Membuatnya takut setengah mati. "Y-ya, aku tak suka paman. Paman menakutkan, menciumku seenaknya—AH!"

Minjoon semakin mencengkram dagu Kyungin dengan wajahnya yang sudah mengeras. Tak ada senyuman dan sikap ramahnya lagi. Ia terlihat kesal karena anaknya saja memberikan sebuah penolakan padanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menjerit emosi padanya dengan tangannya mulai memerah karena berusaha melepas tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"MINJOON! LEPASKAN DIA! DIA KESAKITAN!—ARGH!" Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya yang mulai terluka karena pergerakannya yang asal. Dan Minjoon sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya karena ia masih menatap Kyungin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

" _Hiks_ — _Ma..._ "

"AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU! LEPASKAN DIA, BAJINGAN!"

.

.

.

112.

Jongin mengucap rasa syukur dalam hati saat Lami langsung mengirimkannya apa yang ia inginkan hanya dalam kurun waktu 10 menit. Setelah mengucap rasa syukur dalam hati, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang ternyata merupakan salah satu dari sekian kamar yang terkunci dari dalam. Seandainya kamar itu tidak terkunci, mungkin ia sudah terlibat perkelahian hebat di dalam sana.

Dengan berbagai akal, ia mencoba membuka kunci pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan jepitan tipis namun panjang yang berada di kantungnya. Sebenarnya itu adalah milik sepupu kecilnya yang saat itu sedang bermain dengannya. Tetapi, sekarang ia mensyukuri kehadiran jepitan kecil itu di dalam kantung celananya.

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk mengakses pintu kamarnya, terdengar bunyi _cklek_ yang mana membuatnya antara terkejut dan senang bukan main.

Berbekal dengan keahlian _Muai Thai, boxing,_ dan karatenya, Jongin mulai menekan knop pintu dan berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri setelah memakai alat sambungan panggilan pada telinga kirinya. Yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan beberapa _bodyguard-_ nya. Ia juga dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana dadanya berdetak kencang karena suasana mencekam saat memasuki apartement Kyungsoo.

 _Well_ , ia harus mempersiapkan hal ini sematang mungkin sebelum nyawanya melayang di dalam sana.

Setidaknya, Kyungsoo harus selamat dari neraka di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah Kyungsoo sangat gelap dan—berantakan. Membuat Jongin cukup khawatir dengan keadaan wanita itu. Melihat kondisi rumahnya yang jauh dari kata baik, membuat dadanya tambah berdebar. Matanya memincing ke berbagai sudut. Lampu mati, dan ia tak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk menyalakannya. Bisa saja Minjoon menyadarinya dan langsung menembak tepat di jantungnya.

"Oh, _shit_. Kenapa aku tidak menjadi aktor saja?" ia merasa berada di dalam sebuah film _crime_ kesukaannya. Dan itu malah membuatnya merasa berbangga diri. _Well_ , bedanya, ia benar-benar berada di posisi dimana ada seorang pembunuh bayaran sungguhan.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, Jongin menatap was-was setiap sisi. Harap-harap cemas, kalau pembunuh itu tiba-tiba melayangkan pisau ke lehernya. Setelah melihat keadaan cukup hening dan tidak mendengar apapun, ia memasuki salah satu pintu kamar terdekat dengan membukanya perlahan.

Kosong.

Hanya ada tempat tidur berukuran kecil dengan beberapa mainan anak kecil dalam kondisi berantakan. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi dengan pandangan menelisik.

 _Apa di sini ada anak kecil juga?_

Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Berarti, ia tidak hanya menyelamatkan satu nyawa saja. Melainkan dua nyawa yang sekarang sangat bergantung padanya untuk di selamatkan.

"Sial," Ia berdesis. Lalu kembali melangkah ke arah satu pintu kamar lainnya yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Langkahnya Ia redam dengan sedikit berjinjit. Entah kenapa, bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri dan perasaannya jadi tak enak. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya secara mendadak ke belakang. Lalu bersyukur dalam hati karena tidak ada siapapun dibelakang tubuhnya.

Kembali melangkah, Jongin membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Matanya terbelalak lebar sekali saat melihat Kyungsoo, dengan keadaan terbalik, sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya. Jongin melangkah mendekat dan Kyungsoo masih belum menyadarinya karena terfokus melepaskan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tersentak bukan main. Ia menoleh dan memandang Jongin penuh keterkejutan. Dalam hati, Jongin merutuki suaranya yang mendadak serak seperti seorang pedofil.

Ia berdeham.

" _Uh—_ maafkan aku kalau mengagetkanmu." Jongin menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo yang sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat Jongin menyentuh pundaknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jongin yang sudah berjongkok di sampingnya.

Jongin mengambil alih ikatan pada tangan Kyungsoo dan berusaha melepaskan ikatannya yang memang sangat kencang. Ia hampir berteriak putus asa kalau saja sudut matanya tak sengaja mendapati pisau yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat ranjang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat ikatan pada tangan Kyungsoo terlepas. Membantu Kyungsoo bangkit, Jongin mengucapkan syukur dalam hati kalau wanita itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Dimana Minjoon?" tanya Jongin dengan raut serius. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "A-aku tak tahu—ta-tadi ia mendadak keluar dari sini. Lalu kau datang—kau tidak bertemu dengannya?" Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Setelah ia berucap dengan asal kalau ia akan menikah dengan Minjoon, Minjoon mendadak mengangkat kakinya dari kamar. Kyungsoo juga tak tahu kenapa, yang pasti, wajah Minjoon terlihat semakin mengeras dengan kepalan pada kedua tangannya.

Jawaban Jongin adalah sebuah gelengan yang mana membuat perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak, ia melirik takut-takut pada pintu kamar di belakang Jongin. Lalu beralih menatap pria itu, "Firasatku tidak enak, Jongin. Minjoon berbahaya," Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Menghantarkan rasa menggelitik pada perut Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Kau cobalah lepaskan ikatan pada anak kecil dan wanita itu. Aku akan menghubungi seseorang," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu Jongin menekan alat sambungan pada telinga kirinya yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan _bodyguard-_ nya yang menuju kemari.

" _Bos!"_ Jongin sedikit mengernyit saat telinganya mendengar suara Kasper— _bodyguard_ -nya yang lain—. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang melepaskan ikatan seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis sesegukan di sana. Lalu beralih pada panggilannya dengan Kasper.

"Ya, Kasper. Kau naiklah ke lantai 13 dan masuk ke kamar 112. Aku bersama dengan dua wanita dewasa juga seorang anak kecil." Ia sedikit berbisik.

" _Baiklah, bos. Tunggu saya dan juga Taecyeon yang segera tiba di sana dalam 20 menit. Kami harus mempersiapkan sesuatu."_ Jongin mengangguk tanpa sadar. Lalu memutuskan sambungannya dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia sedang melepaskan ikatan wanita yang lain sembari berusaha membangunkannya.

"Apa ia tertidur?"

"Di bius, lebih tepatnya."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu melirik anak kecil yang menatap takut padanya. Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali berusaha melepaskan ikatan temannya. Tak menyadari kalau Jongin sedang menatap Kyungin intens.

"Kyungsoo, anak ini—"

"Anak kandungku." jawab Kyungsoo santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin. Suaranya memang terdengar santai, namun Kyungsoo sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

Sang pria mengangakan mulutnya. Ia berpikir kalau Kyungsoo terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak sebesar ini sedangkan ia belum menikah—dan Jongin tidak terlalu pandai menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya yang terlanjur berlebihan.

"K-kau?" dan Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa menatap matanya. Kyungsoo takut, tentu saja. Semua pria pasti akan menjauhi seorang perempuan yang tidak lagi perawan. Apalagi, ayah dari anaknya adalah kakak tirinya sendiri.

" _O-okay_. Aku tak dapat mengelak kalau aku—terkejut, tentu saja. Tetapi, sekarang, kita harus pergi dari sini—"

"Kalian tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Tubuh Kyungsoo dan Jongin menegang saat mendengar suara lain yang masuk ke kamar. Kyungsoo enggan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia memilih untuk memeluk anaknya yang ingin menangis lagi karena ketakutan. Jongin dapat mendengar dan membayangkan dengan jelas kalau pria itu sedang menyeringai setan ke arah mereka.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon belum pernah merasa seresah ini dalam 32 tahun hidupnya. Ia berjalan memutar di tempat kerjanya dengan ponselnya yang menempel tepat di telinga kirinya. Ia mengkhawatirkan adik semata wayangnya itu. Mendapat telefon dari Jongdae bahwa anak itu berada di apartement ternama di Seoul yang sekarang sedang terisolasi karena adanya pembunuh. Dan Jongdae berkata bahwa adik bodohnya masih di dalam untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang ternyata seruangan dengan si pembunuh itu sendiri.

Ia menggeram, "Sialan. Anak itu benar-benar—" Joonmyeon juga memberitahu Jongdae agar sepupunya itu tidak menelfon kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berlibur di Los Angeles. Karena sudah pasti ibu dan ayahnya itu langsung memilih kembali ke Seoul dengan segala kepanikan mereka.

 _Well,_ cukup dia saja yang panik setengah mati di sini.

Joonmyeon menyerah untuk menghubungi Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya itu. Dia lebih memilih menelfon para _bodyguard_ sewaan keluarganya agar mereka bisa menyelamatkan adik lelakinya itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Joonmyeon mendengar suara berat seorang pria menjawabnya.

" _Halo, bos?"_

"Liam, cepat pergi ke Limetime Apartement. Adikku berada di sana dengan segala kebodohannya. Pergi dengan anak buahmu. Aku akan menyusul ke sana dalam setengah jam."

" _Oke, bos."_

.

.

.

"Baek,"

Sekarang berbeda lagi dengan kedua sejoli yang telah menikah dan dikaruniai anak ini. Baekhyun dengan segala kegelisahannya memikirkan sepupunya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menimang anaknya yang mendadak menangis kencang.

Semua ini berawal dari Baekhyun yang ingin menginap di apartement Kyungsoo bersama dengan Taehyung malam ini. Tetapi, seseorang dari aparat kepolisian menghadang jalannya untuk masuk dengan alasan adanya pengepungan seorang pembunuh berbahaya. Baekhyun tentu saja panik bukan main. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari sepupu mungilnya diantara ratusan orang penghuni apartement yang berkumpul di luar selama setengah jam lebih. Dan ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun.

Saat ia memilih untuk menelfon ponsel sepupunya itu, tak ada jawaban apapun. Tidak juga membalas pesannya.

Baekhyun yang panik, bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Ia tidak ada di sini, Chan."

"Baek, mungkin Kyungsoo ada di suatu tempat—"

"Ia juga tidak membalas pesanku,"

"Mungkin, ponselnya mati."

"Aku tidak menemukannya di manapun."

" _Err—_ Mungkin, dia tertidur di kantor?"

Baekhyun mendelik dengan penuh rasa geram. "PARK CHAN-YEOL."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku," Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk kesekian kalinya sembari mengirimi Kyungsoo beberapa pesan. Maksud dari _beberapa_ di sini mungkin: 67 _misscall_ , 125 pesan terkirim.

"Kyungsoo tidak mungkin ada di dalam, Baek. Ia pasti ada di tempat lain." Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya lagi untuk menghibur istrinya yang gelisah bukan main. Ia juga sama gelisahnya dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja ia dapat mengontrolnya dengan berpikir postif.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari lantai atas. Semua orang menjerit, termasuk Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari samping—karena ada Taehyung dalam gendongan Chanyeol—karena takut. Chanyeol pun membalas memeluknya dengan erat. Suara tembakan itu bukan dari orang-orang kepolisian. Yang berarti itu adalah milik pembunuh yang masih berada di dalam apartement.

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi rasa gelisahnya lagi karena asal suara tembakan itu adalah dua lantai dari atas.

Lantai 13.

 _Oh, Tuhan._

"Pak! Suara tembakan itu—"

"Cepat siapkan pengepungan! Kirim 10 orang masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan asal suara tersebut!"

"Siap laksanakan, pak!"

Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Ia terisak cukup kuat. Firasatnya sangat buruk mengenai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki dirinya yang berarti hanya Baekhyun lah yang peduli tentangnya. Ia mencengkram kuat kemeja Chanyeol yang mulai basah karena air matanya.

" _Stop crying, honey. I'm here. I'm here_." Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan kata-kata menenangkan. Namun, pikiran Baekhyun terlanjur kalut yang mana membuatnya selalu berpikiran negatif.

Ia terisak, "Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Comming of tre

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari lantai atas. Semua orang menjerit, termasuk Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari samping—karena ada Taehyung dalam gendongan Chanyeol—karena takut. Chanyeol pun membalas memeluknya dengan erat. Suara tembakan itu bukan dari orang-orang kepolisian. Yang berarti itu adalah milik pembunuh yang masih berada di dalam apartement._

 _Dan Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi rasa gelisahnya lagi karena asal suara tembakan itu adalah dua lantai dari atas._

 _Lantai 13._

Oh, Tuhan.

" _Pak! Suara tembakan itu—"_

" _Cepat siapkan pengepungan! Kirim 10 orang masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan asal suara tersebut!"_

" _Siap laksanakan, pak!"_

 _Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Ia terisak cukup kuat. Firasatnya sangat buruk mengenai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki dirinya yang berarti hanya Baekhyun lah yang peduli tentangnya. Ia mencengkram kuat kemeja Chanyeol yang mulai basah karena air matanya._

"Stop crying, honey. I'm here. I'm here _." Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan kata-kata menenangkan. Namun, pikiran Baekhyun terlanjur kalut yang mana membuatnya selalu berpikiran negatif._

 _Ia terisak, "Kyungsoo..."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter four: Comming of treason

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit kencang karena terkejut oleh suara tembakan tadi. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu karena ketakutan. Matanya melirik Kyungin yang menegang di dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengecup kepala anaknya dengan lembut, sekedar untuk menenangkan Kyungin.

Kyungsoo tak bodoh untuk menyadari dari mana suara tembakan itu berasal. Sudah pasti diantara Minjoon atau Jongin lah yang menggunakan benda berbahaya itu. Berdoa dalam hati, Kyungsoo berharap bahwa bukan Jongin yang terluka.

Di saat ia sedang berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Junhee menggeliat dalam posisinya. Dahinya berkerut menahan sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan mengucap rasa syukur.

Junhee meringis sebentar, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir. Takut-takut, wanita itu mengalami hal yang buruk bersama dengan kakak tirinya.

" _Uh—_ Kyungsoo?"

"Junhee? Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Junhee menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah. Mengumpat kecil, Junhee melirik Kyungin dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Kyungin? Oh, demi Tuhan!" Junhee menatap anak itu panik dan segera mengelus punggung Kyungin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat merasakan badan Kyungin yang menegang dan gemetaran penuh ketakutan. Tangan kecilnya meremas baju Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Membuat ibu satu anak itu semakin dibuat bingung oleh perilaku anaknya tersebut.

Mata Junhee memincing tajam. Tatapan membunuh yang tak pernah Kyungsoo lihat selama mengenal sahabatnya itu. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berinisiatif untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Dimana... _keparat itu_?" Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Junhee dengan sedikit berkedip. Sedangkan Junhee semakin menuntutnya lewat tatapan yang ia lemparkan padanya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Junhee dengan pisau lipat yang sengaja Jongin tinggalkan untuknya tadi. Junhee menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya dengan sedikit bersusah payah. Tangannya menopang berat badan anaknya yang masih memeluknya erat, dan itu membuat pergerakannya sedikit terhambat.

"Ayo, kita keluar dari sini," ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat Junhee berusaha bangkit. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana wajah memar Junhee dan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

Saat Kyungsoo hendak menekan knop pintu, Junhee menggenggam sebelah tangannya, "Biar aku saja yang memegang pisau itu. Aku—akan menjaga kalian berdua da-dari—belakang," tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengangguk menyetujui.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi tak diinginkan yang membuat nyawa mereka dalam keadaan bahaya. Namun, suara derit pintu tetap berbunyi walau tak begitu nyaring.

Setelah beberapa langkah terlewati, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara _gedebuk_ dari dua orang yang sedang bergulat di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Junhee. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang menghubungkan tangga dengan ruang tamu. Junhee menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan datar, seolah-olah mereka melakukan hal yang bodoh dimatanya.

"Kyungsoo, kita harus cepat...keluar," gigi Junhee bergemeletuk keras. Menatap penuh kegeraman dengan pertarungan kedua pria di ruang tamu.

"Ya... tunggu sampai mereka sedikit menjauh dari pintu depan." ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Junhee

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada kemeja putih Jongin yang berwarna merah pekat pada bagian lengan kanannya. Wanita itu menatap Jongin khawatir. Bagaimana Jongin yang berusaha melumpuhkan Minjoon dengan keadaan lengannya yang memprihatinkan.

Kyungsoo semakin menajamkan matanya kepada kedua pria itu. Ia seperti melihat mata Jongin yang sempat meliriknya dan memberinya senyuman kecil. Kyungsoo pikir ia hanya berhalusinasi, namun melihat bagaimana Jongin memancing Minjoon ke arah dapur, membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jongin memang meliriknya. Ia menoleh pada Junhee yang ternyata sedang terdiam kaku pada posisinya.

"Junhee- _ya_ , ayo kita pergi!" Junhee mengangguk. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali memimpin dengan berjalan di depan.

Kyungsoo melongokan kepala ke luar pintu untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan. Memang, tidak ada orang, namun, suasana ini terlalu hening untuk apartement tingkat 14 dengan pengunjung yang banyak bukan main.

 _Kemana semua orang?_

"Ayo, kita lewat tangga darurat saja." ujar Junhee dengan segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo terlihat bingung dengan raut yang tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan _lift,_ saja?" Ia menaikkan satu alisnya tak yakin. Membuat Junhee sedikit panik dengan bola mata bergulir kesana-kemari.

Kyungsoo semakin menatap Junhee heran karena wanita itu tak kunjung menjawab, "Tak ada alasan pasti, kita pakai _lift—"_

"Menurutku, terlalu beresiko memakai _lift_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_. Lebih baik kita memakai tangga darurat saja," Junhee menarik lengan Kyungsoo kembali menuju pintu darurat.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Junhee, ada apa denganmu?" ucap Kyungsoo saat langkah mereka terhenti karena Kyungsoo yang mempertahankan posisinya. Junhee menatapnya, lalu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, menurutku—memakai tangga darurat adalah pilihan terbaik. Kita tak tahu apa yang menunggu di lantai bawah nanti. Setidaknya, memakai tangga darurat menghubungkan kita dengan basemant."

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Aneh, alasanmu terdengar agak—dibuat-buat?" Junhee melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap Junhee ragu.

"Tapi tak apa, jika menurutmu ini lebih aman." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Membuat Junhee ikut tersenyum walau hanya senyuman tipis.

Senyuman tipis yang _berbahaya_.

.

.

.

Jongin meludah. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana ludahnya yang tercampur dengan darah dari sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Minjoon tertawa, keadaannya bahkan tak lebih baik dari Jongin. Ia mendapati lebam pada pelipisnya karena Jongin yang menendangnya dengan lutut saat ia berada di posisi paling lemah. Ia memang seorang pembunuh, namun, ia kurang ahli dalam pertarungan tanpa senjata.

Minjoon tertawa sarkasme. Menatap remeh Jongin tanpa berniat memukulnya lagi. Jongin sedang berlutut karena perutnya sangat nyeri karena Minjoon menendang perutnya dengan keras.

"Seharusnya, Kyungsoo tetap di dalam kamar bersama Kyungin," matanya memincing dan menajam bak elang yang mengawasi mangsanya. "tak seharusnya ia keluar dari kamar." Mengabaikan Minjoon—yang menurutnya sedang berbicara omong kosong—Jongin memilih untuk berpikir keras. Ia harus membalikkan keadaan dan membuat pria sinting yang merupakan kakak tiri Kyungsoo itu mendekam di penjara selamanya.

Jongin mendengar suara berisik pada alat kecil yang menyumbat telinga kirinya yang menghubungkannya dengan para _bodyguard_ -nya.

' _Bos! Kami akan tiba dalam waktu 2 menit. Kami juga akan berpencar untuk keamanan!'_

Jongin tak bisa menjawabnya. Minjoon pasti akan mencurigainya dan kembali melepaskan tembakannya yang pasti akan melukainya lagi. Sudah cukup untuk lengan kanannya yang terluka karena tembakan main-main Minjoon.

"Kalian—terlalu dungu," Minjoon tertawa lagi. Dan pada saat itulah, Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka dengan menendang paha Minjoon dengan keras. Membuat jeritan penuh kesakitan keluar dari mulut Minjoon.

Ia terkapar dan Jongin langsung mengambil posisi untuk menduduki dadanya. Melayangkan kepalannya tanpa ragu yang langsung membuat pendarahan pada sudut bibir dan patah tulang hidung pada Minjoon.

"Tutup mulutmu itu! Karena sebentar lagi akan kupastikan kau akan membusuk dalam penjara!" Ia hendak memukul kembali sebelum Minjoon terbatuk dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Membuat kepalannya terhenti di udara, "Biarkan aku memberitahumu sedikit, anak muda," ia terbatuk lagi dan menatap Jongin remeh.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin membunuh kalian _berdua_ ," ia menjeda, "Tentu saja, kau dan juga **Kyungsoo.** Ah, atau kalian **bertiga?** Tentu saja anak sialan itu juga harus mati! HAHA!" Ia tertawa dengan keras, membuat Jongin menggertakan giginya karena murka dan melayangkan pukulannya kembali.

 **"Hentikan omong kosongmu yang tak berguna itu, Do Minjoon.** Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah menyelamatkan diri dan akan memanggil bantuan. Aku akan membuatmu menderita dalam penjara selama-lamanya." Jongin menyeringai padanya. Namun Minjoon masih belum menghentikan tawanya. Membuat Jongin kesal dan hampir memukul pria itu sampai mati.

Minjoon menghela nafasnya, "Dengar. Aku pun tahu kalau **mereka** sudah melarikan diri, Tuan Tampan. Hari ini memang bukan keberuntunganku untuk membunuhmu, tetapi, aku beruntung dapat membunuh Kyungsoo dan juga **anak kami."** Jongin tertegun. Penekanan kata pada akhir kalimat Minjoon berhasil membuatnya terpaku.

 _Jadi... anak perempuan yang tadi..._

"Yep. Anak kecil itu adalah anakku."

Telak.

"A-apa?"

"Cantik bukan? Seperti **Mama** -nya?" Minjoon menyeringai puas lalu melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Jongin. Minjoon meludah ke samping, lalu menarik kerah Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kemuakkan.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah tak berniat membunuhmu. Melihat bagaimana kau memperjuangkan Kyungsoo, _well_ aku kagum," Ia memberi jeda sejenak, "tapi kau bahkan terlalu dungu untuk menyadari keadaan." Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Jongin dan bangkit sembari menepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Pembunuh untuk hari ini bukanlah **aku** ," ia membungkuk, lalu menatap Jongin dengan seringaian setan yang kembali tercetak di bibirnya. "Melainkan, seorang wanita dengan hati penuh rasa iri dan keegoisan,"

 **"Kwon Junhee."**

.

.

.

" _Well_ , seragam polisi ini cukup keren menurutku."

Taecyeon mendengus. Membuat Kasper hendak mematahkan lengannya jika saja seorang polisi tidak hendak memukulinya lagi.

Ya. Mereka menyamar sebagai anggota kepolisian. Dan sekarang sedang melumpuhkan beberapa opsir lain agar tidak menyusahkan langkah mereka.

Sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja menggunakan langkah lain, hanya saja, itu terlalu lama dan mereka tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan atasan mereka yang tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Sekarang, hanya ada Kasper, Taecyeon, Mingyu, Juna, dan Jackson. Mereka berlima masih sibuk melumpuhkan ke-5 opsir lainnya yang masih dalam keadaan sadar dan beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah bawahan Minjoon. Mereka harus tiba di kamar nomor 112 dengan cepat agar tidak terlambat untuk menyelamatkan bos mereka.

"Aish! Ini merusak wajahku!" ringis Mingyu saat ia menyentuh pelipis kirinya yang mulai beralih warna menjadi ungu. Juna terbahak melihatnya.

"Sudahlah," Kasper menendang kaki opsir yang menghalangi jalannya, "Ayo, kita harus menjemput Bos Kim sebelum utusan yang lainnya menyusul!"

Taecyeon menghentikan langkahnya, membuat yang lain menatapnya aneh. "Ada apa?" tanya Juna dengan giginya yang sibuk mengunyah permen karet.

"Ini terdengar menggelikan, namun, aku pernah mendengar istilah 'insting _bodyguard'—_ Jangan tertawa!" ucap Taecyeon saat melihat Kasper hendak meledakkan tawanya. "Ayahku pernah menjadi seorang _bodyguard_ dan ia menceritakan pengalamannya padaku—"

"Cepatlah katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, _hyung_." Ucap Mingyu sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Taecyeon menatap Kasper dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan. Membuat pria yang ditatap tersedak ludahnya.

"Kita harus berpencar. Insting _bodyguard-_ ku mengatakan seseorang dalam bahaya."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah lelah saat mereka baru saja sampai pada lantai 6. Tetapi dengan sedikit paksaan, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Kyungin tertidur, dan ia harus segera mengamankan anaknya.

"Junhee, ayo cepat," Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas langkah mereka yang sedikit berlari dengan terburu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia hanya dapat mendengar langkah kakinya saja. Merasa aneh, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Junhee hanya menatapnya dari tikungan anak tangga.

"Junhee? Ada apa?" Junhee menggenggam pisau lipatnya dengan erat. Kepalanya tertunduk dan Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup oleh rambut panjang wanita itu.

Kyungsoo melihat kilauan pisau lipat pada tangan Kyungin. Ujung pisau itu mengarah padanya dan sedikit membuat Kyungsoo menatap Junhee was-was. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dapat mendengar Junhee tertawa pelan. Lalu menengadah ke atas dengan sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa? Memangnya _ada apa_ denganku?" tanya Junhee dengan suara pelan. Ia tertawa lagi dan Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Junhee tak melepaskan sedikitpun gerak-gerik Kyungsoo di matanya.

Junhee mengerutkan dahi, namun langkahnya juga ikut mendekati Kyungsoo. Pisau ia posisikan di sisi tubuhnya, "Lho? _Kenapa_ menjauh, **Kyungsoo-** _ **ya**_ **?** Kau marah padaku?" Junhee menyeringai setan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap penuh ketakutan pada wanita itu.

Kyungsoo merasa asing pada tatapan Junhee. Tatapan penuh kebencian dan—tatapan yang hanya ia liat dalam _film_ yang berhubungan dengan jiwa psikopat. Tetapi—mana mungkin, kalau Junhee memiliki jiwa psikopat dalam dirinya? Kyungsoo mengenal sangat baik seorang Kwon Junhee. Wanita itu, wanita lemah dan rapuh. Wanita penuh kelembutan dan kebaikan.

Tetapi, melihat bagaimana Junhee saat ini. Kyungsoo tak bisa menutupi rasa kecewa dan rasa takutnya.

Ia terancam.

"Me-menjauh, dariku...Ju-Junhee," Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungin. Membuat anak itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Keringat dingin mengalir dari anak rambutnya. Tatapan Junhee terpusat pada Kyungin, membuat Junhee menekan kepala anak itu agar menghadap pada tengkuknya saja. Tetapi apalah daya, Kyungin terbangun dan langsung dihadapkan oleh wajah pucat pasi Mama-nya dan membuat anak itu menatapnya khawatir.

" _Ma_? _Mama_ tak apa?" ujar Kyungin dengan suara serak. Saat anak itu hendak menoleh ke belakang, Kyungsoo menahan gerakan kepalanya dan memerintahkan anaknya untuk menatapnya saja. Junhee menatapnya tajam dan desisan yang terdengar jelas dari bibirnya.

" _Kenapa_? _Kenapa_ kau tidak membiarkan Kyungin menatapku?" Junhee menambah kecepatan pada tiap langkahnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo panik bukan main. Ia sangat lelah. Kyungin masih berada dalam gendongannya dan itu bukan suatu yang baik karena memperkecil kesempatannya untuk bergerak dan berlari menjauhi Junhee.

"Biarkan Kyungin bersamaku, **Kyungsoo-** _ **ya**_ **.** Ia akan lebih _aman_ jika bersamaku _._ " Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan Junhee. Wanita itu membawa senjata tajam dalam genggaman tangannya dan itu membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

Junhee sama sekali tak terlihat senang dengan sikapnya. Ia menggertakan giginya dan semakin menggenggam erat pisau pada tangannya. Kyungsoo menurunkan Kyungin pada gendongannya dengan perlahan. Ia sudah tidak terlalu kuat, terlihat bagaimana wajahnya yang kian pucat dan keringat yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Setidaknya, ia dapat mengulur waktu dengan mengorbankan nyawanya agar anaknya dapat kabur dengan selamat.

Kyungin menatap ibunya khawatir. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Junhee yang akan murka sebentar lagi.

"Kyungin, kemari. Pergi saja bersama Bibi Junhee?" tanya Junhee dengan tatapannya yang kian melembut. Kyungin menekukkan alisnya tajam. Membuat Junhee sedikitnya kesal dengan respon anak itu.

"Aku tidak mau bersama dengan Bibi Jun! Bibi Jun jahat!"

Junhee membelalakan matanya. "APA?" Kyungin menatap Junhee penuh ketakutan. Junhee melangkah mendekatinya, membuat Kyungsoo dibuat panik dalam posisinya.

"Kyungin, pergi dari sini!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Namun anaknya dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ibunya itu katakan.

Kyungin hendak menolak, namun Kyungsoo semakin mendorong dirinya untuk lari dari sana.

 **"SIALAN DO KYUNGSOO! BERIKAN ANAKMU PADAKU!"** gertak Junhee lalu berlari menuju mereka. Ia mengacungkan pisaunya, menatap nyalang Kyungsoo.

 _CRASSH!_

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dengan mulut agak menganga karena rasa sakit yang langsung terasa di sisi kiri perutnya. Junhee menyeringai puas saat pisaunya menancap tepat pada sang incaran. Matanya telah terbutakan dengan kecintaannya pada Kyungin. Membuatnya ingin memonopoli Kyungin untuk dirinya sendiri dan menerima ajakan Minjoon untuk bekerja sama. Minjoon menjanjikan keberhasilan mereka, sedangkan Junhee saat itu memang sangat menginginkan Kyungin untuk menjadi miliknya seorang.

Kyungin menatap ibunya terkejut.

"Kyungin..." Ia mengelus pipi Kyungin lembut, "larilah.. sayang.. selamatkan.. dirimu..." Kyungin meneteskan air matanya. Dan Kyungsoo menatapnya sembari tersenyum yang selalu menjadi _favorite_ Kyungin dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo menjerit saat Junhee semakin memperdalam tusukannya dan itu membuatnya benar-benar kesakitan luar biasa.

" **MATI KAU, DO KYUNGSOO!"**

"Lari, Kyungin!"

Dan Kyungin lari saat itu juga dengan tangisannya. Junhee terkejut, ia hendak mengejar Kyungin jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahan lengannya dan memberikan tamparan yang cukup keras pada pipinya. Di antara rasa sakit tusukannya dan rasa sakit hatinsya karena dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Kyungsoo sangat murka. Ia tak bisa menahan tangannya yang bergetar, ingin segera melampiaskannya dengan menampar wanita itu.

"Keterlaluan!" gertak Kyungsoo pada Junhee yang bergeming pada posisinya, "Kau sama saja dengan Minjoon! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, KWON JUNHEE?! KENAPA?!" Junhee terdiam sebentar, sebelum berbalik menampar Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat melemah. Kyungsoo jatuh dengan posisi terkapar karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang kian melemah. Membuat Junhee menatapnya sembari berdecih.

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Kau.. bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk Kyungin. Ibu macam apa, yang tega membiarkan anaknya pulang sendiri dan menomor satukan pekerjaan? Apa kau tidak berkaca? Kau sama buruknya denganku!"

"Kau—tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Junhee. Jangan berlagak karena kau tahu aib-ku di masa lalu!"

"Memangnya apa yang tidak kutahu?" ia meludah dan membuangnya di dekat Kyungsoo. "Kau membuatku muak, kau tahu?"

Junhee menghela nafasnya, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Aku membuatmu masih bernafas sampai sekarang, Nona Do. Tetapi, kau tampak sudah bosan dengan hidupmu," Ia menarik dengan paksa pisau yang tadinya masih menancap pada tubuh Kyungsoo, dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah jantung wanita itu.

Dadanya berdebar. Kyungsoo masih dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang tak beratur karena menahan sakit pada luka tusuknya. Tangan kanannya meraba pada lukanya dengan air mata yang menetes.

 _Aku kecewa padamu, Junhee._

" **Pergilah ke neraka."**

 _ **CRASSH!**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	6. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Kim Jongin rea

" _Keterlaluan!" gertak Kyungsoo pada Junhee yang bergeming pada posisinya, "Kau sama saja dengan Minjoon! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, KWON JUNHEE?! KENAPA?!" Junhee terdiam sebentar, sebelum berbalik menampar Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat melemah. Kyungsoo jatuh dengan posisi terkapar karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang kian melemah. Membuat Junhee menatapnya sembari berdecih._

" _Diamlah, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau.. bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk Kyungin. Ibu macam apa, yang tega membiarkan anaknya pulang sendiri dan menomor satukan pekerjaan? Apa kau tidak berkaca? Kau sama buruknya denganku!"_

" _Kau—tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Junhee. Jangan berlagak karena kau tahu aib-ku di masa lalu!"_

" _Memangnya apa yang tidak kutahu?" ia meludah dan membuangnya di dekat Kyungsoo. "Kau membuatku muak, kau tahu?"_

 _Junhee menghela nafasnya, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Aku membuatmu masih bernafas sampai sekarang, Nona Do. Tetapi, kau tampak sudah bosan dengan hidupmu," Ia menarik dengan paksa pisau yang tadinya masih menancap pada tubuh Kyungsoo, dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah jantung wanita itu._

 _Dadanya berdebar. Kyungsoo masih dapat merasakan deru nafasnya yang tak beratur karena menahan sakit pada luka tusuknya. Tangan kanannya meraba pada lukanya dengan air mata yang menetes._

Aku kecewa padamu, Junhee.

" _ **Pergilah ke neraka."**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter five: Kim Jongin reason

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sialan," desis Minjoon saat kembali mengecap darahnya sendiri karena sudut bibirnya yang lain robek. Jongin hanya meliriknya dari posisinya berdiri. Ia berdecih untuk kesekian kalinya karena merasa muak.

"Kalian dimana?" ucap Jongin pada seseorang di seberang sana melalui alat yang menyumbat telinganya.

' _Segera sampai, bos!'_

Jongin mengangguk, "Cepatlah." Lalu pandangannya kembali terpusat pada Minjoon yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya karena merasa kesakitan pada semua bagian tubuhnya. Jongin berjongkok, lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" ujar Jongin dengan sedikit tersenyum, senyum yang mengerikan. Minjoon terdiam, seakan mengunci mulutnya agar tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Jongin menarik dagu Minjoon dengan paksa. Menghadapkan wajah sang pembunuh dengan wajah kegeramannya. "Kenapa kau ingin menikahi Kyungsoo?! Apa kau sudah gila—"

Minjoon terkekeh, membuat Jongin menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku-mencintai-Kyungsoo. Tapi itu dulu. Karena sekarang, aku mencintai **tubuhnya.** Kau harus menyicipinya, Kim."Minjoon tertawa setan. Membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila sekaligus seorang bajingan.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dengan wajah yang memerah penuh emosi. Lalu menarik kerah Minjoon dengan kasar, "Bajingan sialan—" Ia berdesis. "Kau pantas mati!" Ia kembali meninju wajah Minjoon yang bahkan hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Banyak lebam pada wajahnya, dan juga cipratan darah pada kemeja Minjoon.

BRAK!

"BOS! Jangan membunuhnya!" tangan dan pundak Jongin di tahan erat oleh Taecyeon dan juga Mingyu. Kedua tangan Jongin masih terkepal erat, ingin sekali melayangkan kembali ke wajah kakak tiri dari wanita yang dikasihinya itu. Matanya berang penuh kemarahan pada Minjoon yang sedang diamankan oleh Kasper.

"Simpan tenagamu itu," ucap Minjoon dengan suaranya yang serak dan pelan. Kasper menahan pergerakannya saat langkahnya hendak mendekati Jongin yang masih menyiratkan kemarahan dalam tatapannya.

"Ku sarankan, sebaiknya kau menyusul Kyungsoo di pintu darurat. Wanita malang itu pasti sedang kehabisan darah sekarang.]," ujar Minjoon dengan tatapan tersiratnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin kembali terpikirkan oleh nasib pujaan hatinya. Taecyeon dan Mingyu melepaskannya dan Kasper menjauhkan Minjoon dari jalan Jongin.

"Jangan sampai si keparat ini lepas! Bawa ia dan serahkan pada polisi!"

"Baik, Bos!"

.

.

.

"Ah! JongKotak!" Jongdae menoleh saat mendengar nama menjijikannya dari mulut orang yang pasti lebih menjijikan—menurutnya-. Nafas pria itu tersengal. Sedangkan Jongdae membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Joonmyeon?! Kenapa kau kesini—"

"Dimana anak bodoh itu?" ucap Joonmyeon sembari matanya melirik ke sana-kemari. Matanya mencari keberadaan adiknya, tentu saja. Jongdae menghela nafas, membuat Joonmyeon mendelik dengan respon sepupunya itu.

"Jangan menghela nafas begitu, sialan! Kau berekspresi seakan-akan adikku ditemukan tewas!"

Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf. Tetapi, anak itu masih di dalam. Kami takut melakukan penyergapan kalau—"

"KIM JONGIN MASIH DI DALAM?" mata Joonmyeon membola, setelahnya ia mengumpat. Jongdae mengangguk lemas. Mereka tidak bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar itu kalau ternyata ada sandera di dalamnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap pada Jongin dan juga para _bodyguard_ -nya yang sedang bertarung di dalam sana.

 _Well_ , penyamaran untuk para _anjing-anjing_ Kim itu adalah akalnya.

Jongdae menahan Joonmyeon saat melihat pria itu menggeram dan hendak memasuki apartemen. Joonmyeon kembali mendelik tajam padanya dan Jongdae merinding saat itu juga.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Kasper dan yang lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam sana. Tak lama lagi mereka pasti muncul. Tunggulah sebentar," ucap Jongdae sembari mengelus punggung pria itu lembut. Nafas Joonmyeon yang awalnya memburu menjadi agak sedikit teratur.

Joonmyeon menatap tajam apartemen 14 tingkat yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Jongdae yang melihatnya menarik tangannya takut-takut, "Aku akan membunuh bajingan yang melukai adikku."

Dan Jongdae kembali merinding.

Intinya, jangan pernah membuat Joonmyeon murka.

.

.

.

Kyungin berlari sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia terus menerus memikirkan ibunya yang sedang berhadapan dengan Junhee.

"Oh ya ampun! Hei, hei, hei!" jalan Kyungin tercegat oleh dua pasang kaki lelaki di depannya. Masih sedikit sesegukan dengan hidung sedikit memerah, Kyungin mendongakkan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana kedua matanya yang indah juga memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Jackson menatap anak itu iba. Ia melirik Juna yang ternyata langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Kyungin, "Apa kau sendiri?" tanya Juna sembari mengelus pucuk anak itu. Kyungin menggeleng, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan kedua pria di depannya kini.

"Kau bersama Ibu—"

"Do Kyungin! Dimana kau, nak? Ini _eomma_!" Kyungin berjengit dalam posisinya. Ia menatap kedua pria di depannya dan kembali menangis kencang. Membuat Juna segera menggendong anak itu dan memundurkan langkahnya untuk meredakan tangis anak itu.

Juna dan Jackson saling melirik, lalu mengangguk.

"Kyungin sayang—"

Junhee menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang pria beridiri beberapa jauh di depannya. Mereka masih di lantai 4 pintu darurat, dan Jackson cukup merutuki itu.

Junhee menatap tajam Juna yang sedang memeluk Kyungin erat. Begitu juga dengan Kyungin yang membalas memeluk Juna tak kalah erat, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher pria asing itu. Karena lama mengamati Kyungin, Juna melemparkan tatapan tajamnya dengan sedikit desisan.

"Berikan anakku padaku." Ucap Junhee datar. Wajahnya tak berekspresi membuat Jackson berpikir bahwa wanita ini sudah depresi dan mulai kehilangan akalnya. Dan yang pasti wanita ini bukanlah ibu kandung dari anak kecil di gendongan Juna.

Matanya beralih pada satu tangan Junhee yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Jackson menebak-nebak, apakah itu; pisau atau gunting.

"Kami tidak akan memberikannya." Ucap Jackson pelan dan memajukkan langkahnya ke depan. Junhee tetap dalam posisinya. Matanya menatap nyalang kedua pria itu. Pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya ia genggam erat-erat.

"Berikan anak itu padaku. Aku ibunya."

"Kau bukan."

"Aku, iya!"

" **Kau-bukan."** Ucap Jackson penuh penekanan.

" **AKU IBUNYA!"** mata Junhee menyalang dan ia segera mengacungkan pisaunya pada Jackson. Jackson menyeringai dalam hati, lalu segera menendang kaki wanita itu. Membuat Junhee meringis kesakitan dan pada saat itulah, Jackson memelintir tangan Junhee. Dan menendang pisau lipat itu dengan kakinya.

"Dasar bodoh. Ayo, ikut aku!" seret Jackson sembari mengunci kedua tangan Junhee dengan tangannya. Junhee bergerak agresif untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkramakan kuat tangan Jackson. Hanya saja Junhee tak terlalu kuat dan berakhir dengan berteriak kesetanan. Jackson dan Juna segera melangkah turun untuk menyerahkan wanita gila itu pada pihak yang berwajib.

.

.

.

 _ **2 Minggu kemudian...**_

 _Seoul International Hospital, 9.43 P.M_

Para perawat dan dokter masih berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa mengenal lelah walau waktu kian larut. Mereka mengawasi pasiennya masing-masing agar tetap aman dan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kegiatan yang selalu seperti itu membuat semua Rumah Sakit selalu dalam keadaan siaga bagaimanapun kondisinya.

Beralih pada salah satu pasien yang kini dirawat dengan infus yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya bergerak teratur, tetapi matanya tak kunjung terbuka setelah beberapa hari yang lalu menjalani operasi. Wajahnya tetap pucat, pipinya menirus, karena kurang nutrisi. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun pasti akan merasa prihatin. Terlebih lagi, penyebab kenapa ia bisa terdampar di rumah sakit ini.

" _...aku akan menjaganya hari ini,"_ samar-samar, terdengar suara dari luar kamar rawat inap itu. Suara seorang pria dengan raut lelah yang sangat tercetak di wajahnya.

" _Jongin, kau sudah berada di sini berhari-hari! Kau bahkan tidak makan dengan teratur!"_ ucap suara dari pria yang lainnya tampak terdengar frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, _hyung_. Bagaimana nanti jika dia sadar—"

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali padaku!" Joonmyeon hampir saja melayangkan pukulan keduanya pada adiknya itu. Joonmyeon tak bisa berdiam diri saja dengan keadaan adiknya yang kian hari semakin buruk. Setetes air mata hampir saja jatuh jika saja ia tak menahannya mati-matian.

Jongin menggeleng lemah dengan kantung mata yang berwarna kehitaman, "Aku..akan menjaganya untuk malam ini.. _hyung_..." Joonmyeon menahan nafasnya. Lalu di detik berikutnya, ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah," Jongin menatapnya dengan berkedip.

"Malam ini, aku yang akan menjaga _wanita_ mu itu." Ucap Joonmyeon final.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"A-apa?" Jongin tak bisa menutupi rasa heran dan juga terkejutnya. Joonmyeon, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang repot-repot mengerjakan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tetapi—

"Hari ini, pulang ke apartemenku saja. Bersihkan dirimu yang semakin kotor ini dan beristirahatlah. Dan ini, kunci mobilku." Joonmyeon menyerahkan kunci mobil BMW nya pada adik semata wayangnya yang masih merasa takjub pada sifat kakaknya itu. Joomyeon menatapnya dengan sedikit mendelik.

"Kenapa masih berada di sini? Kau, pulang!" Joonmyeon melangkah memasuki kamar inap Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan cahaya. Membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dengan alis menukik dalam.

"Pergi sana! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Joonmyeon dari dalam. Sudut bibir Jongin berkedut membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia menatap kunci mobil pemberian kakaknya itu dengan senyum penuh makna.

"Terima kasih, Joonmyeon _hyung_."

Jongin melangkah menjauh dari sana. Dalam hati, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali datang ke rumah sakit jam 7 pagi esok hari.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis di dalam, "Si Bodoh itu," ia menggeleng. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah ranjang sakit. Di sana, berada seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai cantik. Joonmyeon melangkah mendekati ranjang wanita itu dengan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan di dalam saku celana. Tatapannya menelaah wanita itu dari ujung kakinya—yang tertutupi selimut sampai dada—sampai matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Kau bahkan tidak secantik Krystal. Tetapi, mengapa Si Bodoh itu terlihat sangat mencintaimu?" ucap Joonmyeon tanpa sadar. Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali menilik Kyungsoo.

"Kau bahkan sudah mempunyai anak."

"Kau bahkan tidak se-sexy Jessica."

"Kau bahkan tidak terlalu menarik."

"Mengapa kau bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Joonmyeon menatap datar Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring tak sadar di ranjangnya. Sebenarnya ia tak menyukai bagaimana Jongin yang membopong tubuh wanita ini keluar dari apartemen kala itu. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya yang saat itu sudah dipenuhi bercak darah dan lebam-lebam.

Kemeja putihnya bahkan sudah lecek, dan darah yang berasal dari luka wanita itu mentransformasikan warna putih pada kemeja adiknya menjadi merah pekat. Ia masih ingat bagaimana para _bodyguard_ -nya menyerahkan para tersangka pada polisi. Lalu bagaimana Jongin yang terus menerus mencium telapak tangan Kyungsoo sepenuh hati dengan tangis.

Kyungsoo, padahal wanita itu telah mengalami kematian saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Namun Tuhan seakan berkehendak lain, saat diberi bantuan dengan beberapa alat bantu detak jantung, nyawanya kembali mengisi tubuhnya. Jongin adalah orang pertama yang terlihat lega dengan ucapan penuh rasa syukurnya. Setelahnya, ia mengecup dahi wanita itu sembari mengucap terima kasih.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, Kyungsoo harus menjalani operasi. Operasi yang langsung ditangani oleh kenalan Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing. Jongin sama sekali tak meninggalkannya. Ia menunggui wanita itu diluar ruangan sembari berdo'a. Menunggu selama berjam-jam dalam keadaan sadar. Joonmyeon melihat itu semua. Melihat ketulusan dan rasa penuh kasih dalam mata adiknya itu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat adiknya seperti itu.

Dan Joonmyeon adalah orang yang masih terlihat bodoh karena tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Orang tua mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mereka juga mengunjungi Kyungsoo karena Jongin sangat jarang pulang ke rumah. Mereka datang berkali-kali ke rumah sakit, sekedar untuk membujuk anak bungsu mereka pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri atau beristirahat. Namun, Kim Jongin adalah seseorang dengan kepala sekeras batu. Ia sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Dan Kyungin.. anak itu dirawat sementara oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungin menangis histeris saat melihat ibunya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Ia berteriak, meraung, sampai lelah. Jongin memeluknya, dan anak itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ahh, aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalannya cinta," Joonmyeon menggeleng tak paham. Ia melangkahkan dirinya ke arah jendela yang memapangkan langit malam dengan bintang-bintang. Menatap langit dengan penuh keheningan.

" _Karena aku tidak percaya pada sebuah omong kosong bernama cinta."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _6.00 A.M_

Dokter bername-tag Zhang Yixing terlihat sedang mengganti perban pada bagian pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, yang memang ada beberapa luka goresan dengan sarung tangan steril. Ia menggantinya dengan telaten, ditemani oleh seorang suster yang membawa peralatan-peralatannya.

Yixing mengeluarkan nafas penuh kelegaannya kala ia selesai mengganti perbannya, "Katakan pada dokter Choi, aku sudah menggantikan perban pasien atas nama Kyungsoo Do. Dan juga katakan padanya, aku yang akan mengambil alih perawatan pada pasien ini." ucap Yixing pada suster itu sembari melepas sarung tangannya dan ia berikan pada sang suster. Dan suster itu hanya bisa mengiyakannya, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Yixing juga hendak keluar dari sana jika saja seorang pria tidak mengagetkannya dengan keluar secara mendadak dari kamar mandi.

"Oh! Astaga!" teriak Yixing sembari memegang dadanya. Joonmyeon berkedip. Lalu mengamati Yixing dari bawah sampai atas. Membuat Yixing membalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau siapa?' tanya Yixing sembari bertolak pinggang. Tatapannya menajam saat Joonmyeon sama sekali tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Ah—Uh—maaf, aku Joonmyeon Kim. Kakak dari Jongin Kim yang biasanya—"

Yixing mengangguk paham, "Okay. Aku Zhang Yixing, dokter yang mengambil alih atas pasien Kyungsoo Do. Salam kenal." Yixing mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Joonmyeon tersentak kaget. Namun tetap membalas uluran tangan dari dokter wanita nan aneh di hadapannya.

Detakan pada jantungnya mulai beritme semakin cepat saat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari kecil milik dokter bermarga Zhang tersebut. Bulu kuduknya merinding dan itu sedikit membuatnya takut. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Sama sekali.

"Hei, kau baik?" tanya Yixing sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Tangannya masih di genggam erat oleh Joonmyeon. Namun ia tak terlihat risih.

Keadaan menjadi canggung saat Joonmyeon hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing mulai merasa kesemutan pada tangannya yang digenggam oleh pria yang baru saja dikenalinya itu.

"Sungguh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Yixing terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Joonmyeon yang tingginya 10 cm darinya. Tangannya meraba dari dahi, lalu turun ke rahang pria itu. Tatapannya polos, memang, ia hanya sekedar memastikan keadaan pria itu.

Terlalu polos.

Ia bahkan tak tahu efek macam apa yang ia buat pada tubuh seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Darahnya berdesir pada kedua pipinya. Pikiran, mata, dan hatinya, berpusat pada wanita di hadapannya. Hatinya memuji-muji kecantikan dan kelembutan hati wanita berdarah Chinese itu dengan berlebih.

"Apa kau sakit perut?" tangan Yixing beralih memasuki dalam kemeja yang dipakai Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Dan Yixing dengan POLOSNYA memegang perut Joonmyeon yang—

Mata Yixing membulat lucu, "Wow, perutmu berbentuk _kotak-kotak_? Dan—ada 6? Hei, apa—"

BRUK!

Joonmyeon pingsan.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Suster! Suster! Kenapa kau malah pingsan!"

Maaf, Joonmyeon, Yixing bahkan tak tahu apa yang disebut _abs_.

Yep, karena polos adalah nama tengahnya.

Zhang—polos—Yixing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	7. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: I Can Hug You

" _Sungguh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Yixing terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Joonmyeon yang tingginya 10 cm darinya. Tangannya meraba dari dahi, lalu turun ke rahang pria itu. Tatapannya polos, memang, ia hanya sekedar memastikan keadaan pria itu._

 _Terlalu polos._

 _Ia bahkan tak tahu efek macam apa yang ia buat pada tubuh seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Darahnya berdesir pada kedua pipinya. Pikiran, mata, dan hatinya, berpusat pada wanita di hadapannya. Hatinya memuji-muji kecantikan dan kelembutan hati wanita berdarah Chinese itu dengan berlebih._

" _Apa kau sakit perut?" tangan Yixing beralih memasuki dalam kemeja yang dipakai Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Dan Yixing dengan POLOSNYA memegang perut Joonmyeon yang—_

 _Mata Yixing membulat lucu, "Wow, perutmu berbentuk_ kotak-kotak _? Dan—ada 6? Hei, apa—"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Joonmyeon pingsan._

" _Oh, Ya Tuhan! Suster! Suster! Kenapa kau malah pingsan!"_

 _Maaf, Joonmyeon, Yixing bahkan tak tahu apa yang disebut abs._

 _Yep, karena polos adalah nama tengahnya._

 _Zhang—polos—Yixing._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter six: I Can Hug You

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yixing menggeleng tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Kenapa pria ini pingsan? Apa sesakit itukah perutnya?_

Sesaat setelah Joonmyeon dipindahkan ke kamar lain untuk di periksa kesehatannya, Yixing memanggil sahabatnya, Kang Daniel. Sekedar untuk memastikan kalau adanya _penyakit_ yang bersarang di perut pria itu—menurut Yixing.

Yixing mengatakan segalanya. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, sampai bagian dimana pria tampan itu pingsan, tak sadarkan diri selama 3 jam lamanya.

Dan jawaban Kang Daniel membuat dahi Yixing berkerut-kerut, bingung.

" _Yixing-_ ienoona _, duh—kau ini polos sekali, aku bahkan tidak kuat untuk menahan tawaku."_ ucap Daniel saat itu, lalu kembali tertawa kencang. Yixing menatapnya kesal, namun tetap menunggu sahabatnya itu mengatakan perihal kesehatan Joonmyeon.

" _Jadi, apa ada sesuatu di perutnya? Aku tak pernah dengar ada penyakit seperti itu, Daniel. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu itu,"_ ucap Yixing setengah kesal karena raut Daniel saat itu hampir meledakkan tawanya lagi. Namun Yixing mendelik tajam, membuat Daniel berusaha menahan tawanya. Tetapi, tergantikan oleh senyuman tertahan dari belahan bibir pria itu.

Daniel menggeleng, takjub, _"Apa_ noona _tidak tahu apa yang disebut_ abs _?"_ Yixng menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. Ia hendak menggeleng, namun, ia seperti pernah dengar kata itu sebelumnya. Entah dari mulut sahabatnya atau mulut orang lain.

 _Eh?_

Yixing ingat! Ia pernah dengar Baekhyun dan Luhan mengucapkan hal ini! Namun, saat itu ia sangat tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan para sahabat-sahabatnya itu walau mereka terlihat semangat sekali. Jadi, ia memilih untuk memesan makanan dan memakannya sendirian.

" _Aku pernah dengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sekali-dua kali. Tetapi aku masih tidak paham. Sebenarnya apa itu, Daniel? Penyakit jenis baru, kah?"_ Daniel menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menahan tawanya lagi. Yixing merengek kesal karenanya.

" _Ish! Kang Daniel!"_

" _Hehe, iya-iya. Maafkan aku,_ noona _-ku sayang."_ Daniel mengusap air matanya, lalu menghela nafasnya untuk menahan tawanya yang mungkin saja akan menguar lagi.

"Noona _, abs adalah otot pada bagian perut. Hal ini biasanya sering terjadi pada kaum adam—pria maksudku. Karena wanita sangat jarang mempunyainya,"_ Daniel menjeda untuk melihat ekspresi serius Yixing yang terlihat sangat lucu di matanya. _Duh,_ noona _-ku ini lucu sekali,_ gemasnya dalam hati _._

" _Salah satu bentuk jadinya adalah yang ada pada perut pria yang tadi kau sempat sentuh itu. Ya,_ kotak-kotak _dan ada 6,_ noona. _Namun, semua pria yang mempunyainya sangat membanggakan kepunyaan mereka itu. Karena menandakan bahwa mereka sangat gagah dan perkasa."_ ucap Daniel panjang lebar. Yixing mengangguk sembari ber-oh ria.

Namun Yixing masih penasaran, _"Tetapi kenapa Joonmyeon-_ ssi _pingsan?"_ tanya Yixing kelewat polos. Daniel mendesah dan menepuk dahinya takjub.

"Noona, noona, _"_ panggilnya antara kesal, lucu, dan gemas. Yixing melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Membuat Daniel semakin ingin menyimpan perempuan itu dalam saku celananya saja.

" _Tentu saja dia pingsan. Ia syok. Karena kau baru saja melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya."_

Yixing membelalakan matanya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

" _Pelecehan seksual? Ya ampun, Kang Daniel. Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Aku bahkan hanya merabanya dan mencubitnya sedikit karena—"_

"Noona _merabanya? Mencubitnya?"_ Daniel membelalakan matanya lebar sekali. Membuat Yixing meringis dengan respon yang kelewat berlebihan itu oleh Daniel.

" _Iya—? Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya memastikan keadaannya karena dia terus terdiam sambil menatapku."_

Daniel—lagi-lagi—menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Penuh keputus asaan.

"Noona _, kupikir, kau hanyalah_ sedikit _polos. Tetapi, ternyata—kau 10000% POLOS! Aku tidak tahan!_ Noona _tanyakan saja nanti ke pria ini setelah dia sadar. Aku pergi!"_ lalu Daniel benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dan Yixing menatap punggung Daniel dengan bingung.

Kembali pada Yixing sekarang yang berusaha mengingat-ingat ucapan Daniel padanya tentang _abs_.

Namun dia masih tidak paham.

"Apa kutanyakan saja pada Baekhyun?" pikirnya. Lalu matanya melirik Joonmyeon yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya, "Atau langsung pada pria ini saja?" ia mengerjap polos.

Zhang— _innocent_ —Yixing _is still mode on_.

.

.

.

Jongin berdecak saat ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Dengan cepat, ia menyibak selimut dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Ia memakai kemeja _blue navy_ diikat sampai siku dan juga celana hitam yang membuat penampilannya semakin mempesona. Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya dengan lebam pada wajahnya yang kian memudar. Ia mengelus bagian pelipisnya yang masih meninggalkan warna membiru karena sentuhan sikut Minjoon.

Seakan teringat akan sosok itu, Jongin kembali merasakan kekalutannya yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

Ia sudah mengurus segala sesuatunya tentang kedua manusia bajingan itu agar mendekam di penjara seumur hidup atau bahkan hukuman mati. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat polisi menyatakan bahwa wanita yang bernama Kwon Junhee mengalami sakit jiwa yang membuatnya harus terawat dalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan menjalani penahanannya di sana. Sedangkan Minjoon yang sudah tampak menerima segala hukuman untuknya. Namun tak lama ini, pria itu memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, entah untuk apa.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak tahu apa rencana busuk yang Minjoon akan kembali lakukan pada wanita itu jika ia membiarkannya. Walau Minjoon aman di tangan polisi, namun tetap saja, rasa khawatirnya membuat ia berpikir terlalu negatif dan semua itu sangat buruk resikonya.

Ia membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar, menuju _pantry_. Jongin ingin membuat beberapa roti selai saja untuk sarapannya. Ia merasa cukup terlambat untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia tiba pada pukul 6, namun, rasa lelahnya membuat ia kembali ke alam mimpi.

 _Ting!_

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Jongin melirik, dan itu berasal dari Baekhyun.

Setelah menyiapkan satu potong roti selai coklat, ia segera menggigitnya. Membiarkan mulutnya saja yang bekerja, kedua tangannya beralih untuk menjawab pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan di hari yang masih pagi ini.

 _ **Kim Jongin yang tampan^^ bisa tidak, kau yang menjemput Kyungin di sekolahnya siang nanti? Aku dan Chanyeol harus mengurus beberapa masalah di Busan.**_ _–08:11AM_

 _Ting!_

 _ **Aku akan menjenguk Kyungsoo malam harinya kalau masalah ini sudah selesai.**_ _–08:12AM_

 _Ting!_

 _ **Dan hei! Joonmyeon memberitahuku kalau kau jarang makan dan mandi?! Jongin, jagalah kesehatanmu! Jangan abaikan pola makanmu dan mandilah untuk menyegarkan badanmu. Awas saja, kalau aku datang, menemukan penampilanmu semendekilkan pengemis. Aku akan memukul wajah jelekmu itu!**_ _-08:12AM_

 _Ting!_

 _ **Dengar itu Kim Jongin?! –**_ _08:13AM_

Jongin terkekeh membacanya. Baekhyun itu memang seperti ibu kedua untuknya. Membuat senyumannya kian merekah untuk setiap pesannya. Jongin bersyukur karena ia bisa memiliki sahabat sekaligus kakak seperti Baekhyun.

 _ **Ayay,**_ **captain!** _ **Aku akan melaksanakan semua perintah**_ **captain** _ **dengan baik~**_

 _Sent! –08:13AM_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan keadaanku,**_ **noona** _ **. Aku mencintaimu3**_

 _Sent! –08:14AM_

.

.

.

 _At Rumah Sakit Jiwa Tahanan Seoul._

Di rumah sakit jiwa tahanan ini, kini bukan hanya ada satu-dua orang saja. Melainkan beratus-ratus para tahanan yang memiliki kelainan jiwa, depresi, dan lainnya. Satu diantaranya adalah orang yang baru saja masuk beberapa Minggu lalu karena terlibat salah satu kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang sempat menjadi _headline_ dan _breaking news_ seluruh stasiun berita.

Wanita ini menatap sekelilingnya dengan takut. Rambutnya berantakan. Bajunya khas pasien rumah sakit ini; biru muda. Jalannya sedikit terseok. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan was-was. Tangannya mengacak sekaligus meremas rambutnya. Bibirnya pucat, wajahnya bahkan menirus karena sulit untuk makan.

"Aku tidak gila..." lirihnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa perawat berjaga di sepanjang lorong untuk menjaga beberapa pasien yang lebih parah keadaannya. Mereka terlihat siaga untuk semua pasien yang mungkin akan mendadak mengamuk atau bahkan berbuat kekacauan.

 _Kwon Junhee..._

Junhee dapat melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana seluruh badannya tak bisa bergerak karena merasas terguncang. Lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk sekedar meminta tolong kepada para perawat. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, membuat keringat dingin mengalir dari anak rambutnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kyungsoo yang sangat pucat bak mayat dan gaun panjang berwarna putih terang yang menutupi sepasang kakinya.

 _Kwon Junhee..._

Panggil sosok Kyungsoo itu lagi. Junhee menggeleng keras dengan air mata yang telah mengalir ke pipinya. Kakinya ia paksa mundur ke belakang walau itu sangat sulit.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Junhee.

 _Kemarilah..._

Junhee tetap menggeleng, tidak mau. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya dengan gerakan yang terlampau kaku, _mengapa tidak ada yang membantuku? Kyungsoo berada di depan sana dengan pakaian serba putihnya! Apa kalian buta?!_

"Tolong aku..." lirih Junhee pada perawat yang berposisi tak jauh darinya. Namun, perawat itu tampak tak mendengar ucapannya yang hampir berupa gumaman itu. Perawat itu hanya terfokus pada pasiennya yang sedang menunjukkan beberapa boneka sembari tertawa tidak jelas.

 _KWON JUNHEE! KEMARI KAU!_

Teriak Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berubah berwarna merah pekat. Matanya melototinya dengan sangat menakutkan. Gaun yang bayangan Kyungsoo pakai beralih warna menjadi warna merah. Seakan dimandikan darah, gaun itu meneteskan darah di bagian paling bawah..

Lalu perlahan, tetesan darah itu mendekati Junhee dan berkumpul di bawah kakinya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding dan merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin.

Junhee menahan nafasnya. Ia ingin berlari, namun tak bisa.

 _KUBUNUH KAU, KWON JUNHEE!_

Sosok Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tepat berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang telah mengaliri darah di pipinya. Mulutnya bahkan juga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup deras dan semakin membasahi lantai. Di bagian perutnya terdapat pisau yang menancap. Junhee semakin takut saat Kyungsoo mencengkram pundaknya dan menusuknya dalam dengan kukunya yang sangat terasa di bahunya.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak Junhee dengan keras, membuat semua perhatian terpusat padanya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa perawat dan penjaga yang langsung menghampirinya dan menahan tangan dan kakinya. Namun Junhee semakin berteriak histeris saat ada yang menyentuhnya. Perawat yang lainnya kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan panik untuk mengambil suntikan penenang.

Junhee mengerang. Kakinya menendang ke segala arah dengan acak, "ARGH! JANGAN SENTUH AKUUUU! MENJAUUUUH! AKU TIDAK MAU MATIII!" air matanya menderas. Lalu perawat yang tadi mengambil suntikan untuknya telah kembali dan langsung menyuntikkannya pada Junhee.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tatapan sinar mata Junhee meredup. Dan ia terbius untuk tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

Keadaan dalam penjara pusat Korea Selatan memang tak pernah kelihatan baik atau bahkan bersih. Semua tahanan memiliki masa penahanan yang berbeda-beda akibat perbuatan mereka pada masanya. Salah satunya adalah pelaku kejahatan yang membuat negara terancam, yaitu penahanan seumur hidup. Selain itu, rata-rata umur penahanan mereka adalah 5-10 tahun. Atau bahkan bisa lebih berat dari semua itu; hukuman mati.

Do Minjoon adalah salah satu dari mereka kini. Ia terlihat tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di balik jeruji besinya. Ia menatap jendela yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber penerangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kakinya juga ia tekuk dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Bulan depan, ia akan di hukum mati.

Membunuh seorang pastor, ibu rumah tangga, dan 5 orang lainnya yang sangat berpengaruh dalam negeri. Lalu ditambah lagi dengan kejahatannya yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada adiknya sendiri. Semua bentuk kejahatan itu seakan kini mengejeknya keras-keras. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut dan kakinya yang tak lagi sanggup untuk berdiri. Bibirnya bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun setelah vonis itu jatuh padanya.

Saat polisi menanyainya tentang kasusnya tentang membunuh orang secara acak itu mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat-rapat. Mereka bahkan juga serta menanyainya tentang siapa yang menyuruhnya melakukan pembunuhaan keji tersebut.

Namun ia hanya terdiam di sana dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_..." Minjoon berkata lirih sekali. Air matanya menggenang dalam pelupuk matanya. Hanya untuk sekali kedipan, air matanya akan langsung meluncur begitu saja dan membasahi pipinya, lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang terletak di lantai 4 dengan sedikit terburu. _Lift_ di bawah sangat penuh, membuatnya—secara terpaksa—menggunakan tangga untuk naik. Yah, rasa rindunya terhadap Kyungsoo mungkin sudah terlalu besar dalam semalam.

Saat dirinya telah tiba di kamar rawat itu, Jongin sama sekali tidak menemukan Joonmyeon dimana pun. Pesan dan telfonnya pun tidak diangkat. Membuat Jongin khawatir tentang kakaknya itu. Berpikir bahwa ponsel kakaknya mati atau ia telah berangkat bekerja, seharusnya membuatnya tenang. Namun, ia malah semakin di serang panik.

Saat seorang dokter wanita muncul di balik pintu, Jongin menegakkan badannya dan mempersilahkan untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

Yeah, dia Yixing.

" _Noona,_ bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongin dengan cukup khawatir saat Yixing selesai. "Apa ia baik-baik saja? Kapan ia sadar, _noona_?" tanyanya lagi dengan tak sabar.

Yixing melepas stetoskopnya, lalu membiarkan suster yang menemaninya pergi terlebih dahulu. "Masa koman-ya telah lewat. Seharusnya ia akan sadar di dekat-dekat ini. Kau tenang saja, Jongin." ucapnya penuh kelembutan. Menghantarkan rasa lega pada ulu hati Jongin yang sempat tak berdetak karena memikirkan wanita itu.

"Ah, ya, Jongin. Joonmyeon, kakakmu, berada di samping kamar ini. Ia pingsan sangat lama, omong-omong." ucap Yixing dengan sedikit geli. Jongin mengedipkan matanya dengan sedikit rasa tak percaya.

"Apa karena ia kelelahan?" tanya sang adik dengan nada khawatir. Namun, Yixing yang menggeleng membuat Jongin sedikitnya lega. Mungkin kakaknya hanya tertidur atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

"Bukan. Kau tenang saja. Itu karena—"

"Yixing- _ie_! Dokter Choi mencarimu!" ucap seorang suster yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu. Yixing membelalakan matanya seakan teringat sesuatu.

Ia menepuk dahinya dengan keras, "AH! Aku lupa! Terimakasih, Kang!" ucapnya pada suster itu. Dan sang suster hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu dari sana untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Yixing berlalih menatap Jongin, "Jongin, maaf. Aku harus menemui dokter Choi. Sampai jumpa nanti, ya, Jongin- _ie_!" Yixing segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana dengan sedikit berlari. Sedangkan Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung sadar dari tidur lamanya.

Ia mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping ranjang rawat Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang terlipat di atas perutnya. Tangannya putih, lembut, dan sangat kecil dibandingkan tangannya yang besar. Namun, membuat genggaman mereka terasa pas bila saling bertautan.

Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya erat. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan sederet doa agar wanita itu cepat sadar. Tatapannya semakin nanar kala melihat luka pada tangan dan pelipis wanita itu yang masih membiru dan adanya beberapa luka yang mengering.

"Cepat sadarlah, Kyungsoo- _ya_... Aku merindukanmu..." lirihnya. Ia mengecup tangan Kyungsoo lagi dan menitikkan air matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bangun juga? Apa aku harus menyusulmu dan menarikmu kembali?" tanyanya putus asa.

Bermenit-menit terlewati dengan keheningan.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapihkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan. Setelahnya, mengelus pipi tirus wanita itu dengan lembut. Jarinya pun juga memegang dengan lembut luka yang membekas pada pelipis wanita itu.

"Cepatlah sadar..."

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan di detik berikutnya, ia merasa ada balasan pada genggaman tangannya. Membuatnya terbelalak penuh keterkejutan yang berlebih. Air matanya kembali menetes dan jatuh pada pipi Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyungsoo? K-Kyungsoo- _ya_? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?!" ucapnya panik dan dadanya berdentum keras karenanya. Genggaman pada tangannya semakin menguat dan ia membalas genggaman Kyungsoo tanpa niat melepaskannya. Namun kedua mata yang menjadi favoritnya itu tak kunjung terbuka. Hanya deru nafas yang semakin cepat dan itu membuatnya sangat panik.

Jongin segera memencet bel darurat yang tersedia di sana. Dan tak lama kemudian, Yixing dan seorang suster datang kembali untuk mengecek ke adaan Kyungsoo. Sang suster meminta Jongin untuk menunggu di luar sementara mereka memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo. Namun pria itu bahkan enggan keluar karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Jongin berhasi

* * *

l membuat suster itu kesusahan.

Yixing menoleh padanya, "Jongin, tunggulah di luar. Ini tak akan lama. Kyungsoo tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," ucap Yixing padanya dengan senyuman tulusnya. Dan Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah yang dipaksakan.

Jongin membenturkan punggungnya pada tembok dengan keras. Lalu merosot ke bawah dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sepenuhnya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

 _Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo..._

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	8. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Apologize?

" _Cepatlah sadar..."_

 _Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Dan di detik berikutnya, ia merasa ada balasan pada genggaman tangannya. Membuatnya terbelalak penuh keterkejutan yang berlebih. Air matanya kembali menetes dan jatuh pada pipi Kyungsoo._

" _K-Kyungsoo? K-Kyungsoo-_ ya _? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?!" ucapnya panik dan dadanya berdentum keras karenanya. Genggaman pada tangannya semakin menguat dan ia membalas genggaman Kyungsoo tanpa niat melepaskannya. Namun kedua mata yang menjadi favoritnya itu tak kunjung terbuka. Hanya deru nafas yang semakin cepat dan itu membuatnya sangat panik._

 _Jongin segera memencet bel darurat yang tersedia di sana. Dan tak lama kemudian, Yixing dan seorang suster datang kembali untuk mengecek ke adaan Kyungsoo. Sang suster meminta Jongin untuk menunggu di luar sementara mereka memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo. Namun pria itu bahkan enggan keluar karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Jongin berhasil membuat suster itu kesusahan._

 _Yixing menoleh padanya, "Jongin, tunggulah di luar. Ini tak akan lama. Kyungsoo tidak akan kenapa-kenapa," ucap Yixing padanya dengan senyuman tulusnya. Dan Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dengan langkah yang dipaksakan._

 _Jongin membenturkan punggungnya pada tembok dengan keras. Lalu merosot ke bawah dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sepenuhnya. Ia menangis dalam diam._

Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo...

Jangan tinggalkan aku...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter seven: Apologize?

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

* * *

 _3 bulan kemudian..._

Setelah masa kritis Kyungsoo di lewati, Jongin adalah orang pertama yang memeluknya dengan bahagia. Walaupun dalam beberapa Minggu ke depannya Kyungsoo harus tetap di rawat untuk pemulihan.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin awalnya sangat canggung. Namun Jongin dapat mengatasi itu semua dibantu oleh Baekhyun serta Kyungin yang mulai menyukainya.

Setelah masa pemulihan, Kyungsoo di bolehkan pulang oleh Yixing. Sooyoung adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan agar Kyungsoo dan Kyungin tinggal di rumahnya. Jongin awalnya tidak mau memaksa Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahnya, namun melihat apa yang Mamanya lakukan, ia senang sekali.

Kyungsoo awalnya ragu menerima tawaran Sooyoung karena ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa selain _personal assistant_ seorang Kim Jongin. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungin, yang bahkan terlihat senang sekali saat mendengar bahwa ia juga akan tinggal bersama Jongin dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Anak itu sangat antusias dan langsung mengiyakannya saja. Dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau juga harus menyetujuinya. Baekhyun pun tak terlihat keberatan.

Sekarang adalah liburan musim panas bagi para pelajar. Kyungin adalah salah satunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dalam masa cuti kerja yang diberi oleh Jongin selama 3 Minggu lamanya, dan sekarang baru saja memasuki Minggu ke-2.

Ah, dan juga,

Do Kyungsoo telah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin.

Mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungannya semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Ia dan Jongin hidup dalam penuh suka cita. Jongin selalu memperhatikannya dan menghubunginya jika ada waktu. Begitu juga hubungan pria itu dengan Kyungin yang semakin akrab saja.

Walaupun bukan seorang istri, Kyungsoo benar-benar memainkan perannya sebagai kekasih dan ibu dengan baik. Ia membuatkan setiap sarapan dan juga makan malam. Ia selalu bangun paling awal di mansion itu. Membuat seluruh pelayan dan keluarga Kim menatap takjub padanya.

"Kyungsoo, ini bahkan terlalu pagi," ucap Sooyoung dari arah belakang punggungnya dengan baju tidur yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang bahkan sudah membersihkan tubuhnya setengah jam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Ini bukan apa-apa, Ma. Mama sebaiknya istirahatlah kembali. Sarapan akan siap satu jam lagi." tanpa di sadarinya, Sooyoung tersenyum bahagia dengan pilihan anak bungsunya itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo adalah seorang janda beranak satu, Sooyoung dapat memakluminya.

"Biarkan Mama membantumu, nak." Sooyoung hendak mengambil pisau dalam genggaman Kyungsoo jika saja Kyungsoo tidak segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menghindari Sooyoung. "Mama, biar aku saja, sungguh. Lagi pula, Bibi Lee pasti akan membantuku. Mama istirahat saja, ya?" Bibi Lee adalah kepala pelayan di sana. Dan Kyungsoo cukup sangat dekat dengannya.

Sooyoung menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan, "Baiklah. Mama akan membangunkan yang lain saja." Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui dengan senyuman manis yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo belum pernah merasa segelisah ini.

Jongin yang mengabaikannya adalah bagian yang terburuk dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia dapat memberikan sedikit kemaklumannya pada Jongin, dikarenakan posisi kekasihnya itu adalah posisi yang juga sangat penting dalam perusahaan itu. Namun, jika kekasihnya mengabaikannya selama seminggu berturut-turut, ini pastilah sangat buruk. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tak pernah bertengkar.

Saat Kyungsoo sibuk menggigiti jarinya, Kyungin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Anaknya itu sangat cantik dengan balutan dress cantik di bajunya yang di beli oleh Sooyoung beberapa hari lalu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari melihat anaknya itu.

"Ma?" Kyungin berlari kecil untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Hm? Ada apa, putri cantiknya Mama?" Kyungin terkekeh sembari memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo mengelus pucuk Kyungin yang dihias dengan jepitan bunga yang sangat cantik.

Kyungin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "Ma, apa aku boleh main ke rumah Baekkie _unnie_? Aku merindukan Taetae~" Baekhyun benar-benar ingin terlihat muda di hadapan anaknya. Pasti wanita itu sendirilah yang menyuruh Kyungin untuk memanggilnya _unnie._

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu mencubit pipi anak perempuannya itu gemas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau boleh ke sana. Tetapi, Mama yang akan mengantarmu, ya? Sekalian memberi makan siang pada Paman Jongin," Kyungsoo pikir, memberi makan siang pada Jongin akan membuat pria itu sedikitnya teringat padanya. Jadi, mungkin saja ini pilihan yang terbaik.

" _Ay ay!_ Ayo, Ma. Bersiap-siap!" rengek Kyungin sembari menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo kesal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kyungin ke rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo segera berpamitan untuk mengantar makan siang Jongin. Ia juga berjanji akan kembali lagi ke sana jika sudah selesai. Dan Baekhyun hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan meledeknya.

"Aku _sih_ mengerti saja yang baru di mabuk cinta~" Kyungsoo hendak melempar sepatunya jika Baekhyun tak segera menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit debuman. Lalu di susul oleh kekehannya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengendarai mobil _ferarri_ yang dibelikan Taemin sebulan yang lalu. Kalau mengingatnya perlakuan Keluarga Kim padanya, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia. Ia kira, semua keluarga terpandang adalah keluarga yang didikannya sangat tegas dan keras. _Yah,_ ternyata tak semua keluarga terpandang seperti itu.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan _ferrari_ nya di _basemant_ perusahaan tempat dimana ia bekerja itu. Tangannya menenteng satu _box_ berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Jongin yang ia buat sendiri saat di rumah. Kakinya melangkah dengan cukup ringan ke dalam perusahaan. Tak memperdulikan beberapa tatapan karyawan yang menatapnya dengan sangat memuja, dan juga iri.

Tangannya menekan tombol pada _lift._ Sembari menunggu, ia mengecek beberapa aplikasi chat yang ia pakai pada ponselnya. Bahkan tak ada satupun di sana pesan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif. Lalu menutup semua aplikasinya dan mematikan ponselnya saat _lift_ di hadapannya terbuka.

Ia bahkan tak mengabari Jongin kalau ia datang. Karena ia akan membuat sedikit kejutan pada kekasihnya itu. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Untung saja, di dalam _lift_ hanya ada dirinya saja. Kalau tidak, ia bisa di tatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh semua orang.

Saat _lift_ terbuka di lantai 15, Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar serta menuju ke ruang tempat kekasihnya tersebut. Saat ia telah sampai tepat di depan ruangan kekasihnya itu, ia sedikit menarik dan menghela nafasnya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

" _Okay,_ Kyungsoo, _here we go—"_

"...bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?"

Gerakannya menekan knop pintu terhenti begitu saja.

"Maksudmu, Do Kyungsoo?"

 _Ada apa ini?_

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menguping pembicaraan keduanya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh karyawan yang lewat di sekelilingnya. Menempelkan daun telinga, Kyungsoo pun dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan di dalam sana.

Wanita itu terkekeh dengan cantik, "Memangnya kau kira, aku sedang membicarakan siapa lagi, Jongin _ie_?" Kyungsoo dapat menyadari kalau suara wanita itu terdengar sedang menggoda Jongin. Ingin rasanya ia masuk dan melihat siapa wanita sinting yang sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Namun entah kenapa kakinya terasa seperti melekat pada lantai yang ia pijak.

Cukup lama suasana itu sangat hening dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugupnya.

"Aku yakin, wanita itu pasti hanyalah seorang jalang yang menggodamu untuk kekayaanmu ini. Setelah ia mendapatkan semuanya, ia akan meninggalkanmu dan membuangmu seperti sampah di jalanan."

 _Sialan..._

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Mendengarnya saja cukup membuat darahnya mendidih. Ia bahkan tak ada niatan seperti itu pada Jongin!

Jongin tertawa, keras sekali. Membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget.

Setelah tawanya mereda, ucapan Jongin cukup membuat Kyungso tersenyum remeh, "Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Krystal Jung- _ssi_?" Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati. Oh, apakah ini mantan kekasihnya itu?

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, Krystal- _ssi_. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku sekarang. Kau sekarang adalah seonggokan sampah tak berguna nan menjijikan. Aku tahu, sekarang usahamu terancam bangkrut, bukan? Dan kau di sini ingin membuatku tertunduk lagi padamu?" ucapan tajam dari Jongin sama sekali tak pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Jongin terkekeh, dan terdengar suara pantofel yang mendekat. Namun Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan mengarah ke pintu.

"Aku bahkan tau apa yang kau masukkan dalam minuman sialan ini, Krystal." dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara teriakan wanita dengan sangat nyaring. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo berjengit dalam posisinya.

Krystal mengerang, "Ini sangat panas, sialan!" namun Jongin sama sekali tak berucap. Hanya menatap Krystal remeh dan kembali pada kursinya.

"Aku tahu semua kebusukan yang kau lakukan di belakangku saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau selalu bermain kotor dalam kesuksesanmu itu. Saat aku mengetahuinya, mungkin akan seru jika aku turut mempermainkanmu juga," Jongin menjeda ucapannya sebentar, "saat aku puas bermain-main denganmu, semua sahamku, kutarik dan membuat semua investor juga menghentikan kerjasamanya denganmu. Wanita ular menjijikan, pergilah dari perusahaanku sebelum satpam menarik paksa tangan kotormu itu."

Sebelum Krystal benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya, Kyungsoo buru-buru melangkah ke dalam dengan ekspresi datar yang dulu selalu ia pasang di hadapan Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, Krystal dalam posisi berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan Jongin yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring saat melihat rok minim Krystal yang kotor dengan warna kehitaman, "Oh~ apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Krystal, namun wanita itu kelihatan gugup dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi—"

Kyungsoo dengan gesit meraih pergelangan tangan Krystal, "Oh! Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kau bahkan belum mengobrol denganku? Ah, dan apa kau mau mengganti pakaianmu dulu? Aku membawa beberapa baju ganti dalam mobilku," bohong. Kyungsoo mana mungkin membawa baju dalam mobil barunya. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng, namun tetap menonton apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan—"

"Tunggu sebentar! Astaga, kenapa terburu-buru sekali," Kyungsoo meletakkan box makanannya di sofa, lalu kembali berdiri di hadapan Krystal dengan air muka—yang dibuat—ramah.

"Setidaknya, aku harus memberikan dua hadiah pada wanita cantik sepertimu, Krystal- _ssi_." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah, namun di detik selanjutnya, senyuman ramahnya tergantikan dengan tatapan nyalang.

 **PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Krystal dengan sangat keras. Wanita itu bahkan sampai terpental kembali ke sofa dengan tangan yang memegang pipi kirinya. Kyungsoo tak peduli, entah kemana jiwa kemanusiaannya.

"Berdiri." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan rasa geram. Tangannya sedari tadi memang sangat gatal untuk menampar wanita murahan yang ingin menipu serta menggoda kekasihnya lagi.

Krystal meringis, namun ia tetap kembali berdiri, "Ini sakit, sial—"

PLAK!

"Jangan pernah menghubungi kekasihku lagi, **jalang.** Kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari sampah luaran sana."

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya penuh benci, begitu juga dengan Krystal. Di detik berikutnya, wanita itu meraih tasnya lalu segera pergi dari ruangan Jongin dengan rasa malu dan amarah yang membludak.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Krystal dengan kegeraman sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu meraih _box_ makan siang kekasihnya. Kakinya melangkah ke meja Jongin dan mengangkat _box_ makannya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Makan siang?"

Dan Jongin benar-benar merasa tercengang dengan perubahan raut kekasihnya dalam sepersekian detik itu.

Jongin berdeham, "U-uhm, sayang, aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu," otot lengan Kyungsoo melemas. Ia menatap Jongin kecewa namun tetap mempertanyakan sebabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—ada _meeting_ satu jam lagi. Dengan Park Enterpries," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang jadwal Jongin karena ia bahkan belum boleh memasuki kantor. Dan ia cukup kesal karena masa cutinya yang membuatnya tak tahu apa-apa.

Kyungsoo meletakkan _box_ besar itu di atas meja Jongin dengan senyuman maklumnya, " _Okay, i trust you. But, don't forget for lunch._ Aku pergi, ya." Jongin mengangguk lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Macbook-nya yang sempat ia lupakan.

Setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya, Jongin segera melepas jas kerjanya. Lalu berganti memakai kaus biasa berwarna biru donker dengan lipatan sampai siku.

Meraih ponselnya, ia mendapatakan satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenalinya.

 _Jongin, i'll be Ten cafeteria_ _in 10 minutes_.

Jongin menggeram saat pesan masuk itu sudah setengah jam yang lalu. Lalu selanjutnya ia menghubungi seorang pria yang turut ambil dalam _rencana_ nya.

" _Duh, ada apa? Sebentar la—"_

"Ten _cafeteria, now!_ "

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya rapat-rapat saat sepupunya itu teriak teramat keras. Taehyung bahkan sampai menangis karena terkejut. Membuatnya _kelimpungan_ untuk segera menenangkan tangisan anaknya.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Tetapi Nini yang kukenal bukanlah Tukang Selingkuh," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang dipelankan. Kyungso menghela nafas kesalnya. Tentu saja Jongin bukanlah Tukang Selingkuh. Hanya saja, wanita mana yang tidak curiga jika kekasihnya mulai bersikap sedemikian aneh?

"Aku akan memata-matainya. Tenang saja," Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tidak perlu juga, _sih_ , Baek."

Namun Baekhyun tetaplah seorang wanita yang keras kepala, "Tidak, tidak. Walaupun anak itu adalah teman kecilku yang sangat berharga, tetap saja aku akan memukulnya jika mempermainkan hati orang terdekatku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu kembali mencubit pipi Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Mirip denganku, ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman percaya dirinya. Kyungsoo hanya mendelik, namun dalam hati mengiyakannya.

Tatapan Baekhyun melembut, "Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo berdeham tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Tapi ia mendengarkan.

"Aku—Minjoon, menitipkan sesuatu padaku,"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Dadanya berdentum sangat keras. Ingatannya tentang sikap buruk dan kejadian _saat itu_ membuat rasa bencinya membuncah. Namun ia cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan kembali mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan sayang.

Baekhyun melemas, Kyungsoo pasti tak menyukai topik ini.

"Minjoon memberikanku surat untukmu. Aku tidak membukanya, kau tenang saja." Ia berdeham, "Mau suka atau tidak, kau harus membacanya, Soo- _ya._ Walaupun begitu, ia tetaplah kakakmu. Walau tak sedarah."

Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

P.s WEHEY, gue kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraan ternyata. Masih pada inget gak sama cerita abal-abal ini?

P.s.s gue gak tau chap ini bagus atau enggak, jadi, kemukakan pendapat kalian di review yaa. THANK YOUUUUUU~~~


	9. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Kyungsoo, I'm

_Tatapan Baekhyun melembut, "Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo berdeham tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Tapi ia mendengarkan._

" _Aku—Minjoon, menitipkan sesuatu padaku,"_

 _Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Dadanya berdentum sangat keras. Ingatannya tentang sikap buruk dan kejadian saat itu membuat rasa bencinya membuncah. Namun ia cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan kembali mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan sayang._

 _Baekhyun melemas, Kyungsoo pasti tak menyukai topik ini._

" _Minjoon memberikanku surat untukmu. Aku tidak membukanya, kau tenang saja." Ia berdeham, "Mau suka atau tidak, kau harus membacanya, Soo-ya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetaplah kakakmu. Walau tak sedarah."_

 _Kyungsoo tak bergeming._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter eight: Kyungsoo, I'm Sorry

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih terdiam sembari memainkan anak rambut Taehyung. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menelan ludahnya diam-diam karena Kyungsoo diam, sangatlah menakutkan.

"Berikan..."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan ekspresi terkejut. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali. Sedangkan Kyungsoo bahkan masih asik bermain dengan Taehyung.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Lalu menatap Baekhyun tepat pada matanya, "Berikan padaku surat dari Minjoon _oppa,_ Baek. Sebelum aku—" karena Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo lebih lanjut, ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari dengan gesit ke arah kamarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Baekhyun kembali dengan amplop putih panjang di tangannya. Wanita itu memberikan surat bertulliskan tangan Minjoon kepadanya. Kyungsoo menatap amplop itu sebentar sebelum benar-benar mengambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Bacalah, Kyung. Aku akan mengantar Taehyung ke kamarnya dulu. Sudah saatnya anak itu tidur," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sedangkan Baekhyun meraih Taehyung yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Namun tetap saja, Taehyung merengek tak mau dipisahkan dari mainannya.

Kyungin yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, terkejut melihat Taehyung yang sedang menangis, dibawa oleh bibinya menuju kamar. "BIBI! Taehyungie mau dibawa kemana?" Baekhyun meringis. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau anak kecil satu itu juga sedang bertamu ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kecil, "Sudah waktunya Taetae tidur, Kyungin sayang. Kau mau ikut?" Kyungin yang awalnya bersedih, langsung berjingkrak senang karena ia bisa menemani adiknya tidur. Ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Ayo kita antar Taetae ke istananya!" Baekhyun terkekeh gemas. Sedangkan Taehyung yang awalnya menangis menjadi mengikik senang dalam pelukan Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun gemas juga.

Setelah mereka menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Taehyung, Kyungsoo merobek sisi amplop itu dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama.

 _Kyungsoo,_

 _Ini aku, Do Minjoon, kakak tirimu, seorang penjahat, dan seorang penghancur masa depanmu. Ini aku, pria yang mungkin masih kau benci sampai saat ini._

 _Aku... minta maaf padamu, Kyungsoo-_ ya _. Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Entah itu di masa lalu, atau saat ini._

 _Aku benar-benar bukan sosok kakak yang baik padamu. Aku bahkan membenci sosokku saat ini. Obsesiku padamu, rasa cintaku padamu—bahkan samapi saat ini, aku tak tahu, apa ini rasa cinta, atau obsesi semata?_

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu, atau bahkan sekedar melihat keadaanmu walau sebentar. Aku sudah tidak bisa. Dunia sudah menolakku dengan kejam, bahkan akhirat mungkin menendangku ke neraka dengan para malaikat yang menatapku penuh benci. Karena di surga juga bukanlah tempat untuk pembunuh sepertiku._

 _Kyungsoo, walau Kyungin adalah anakku, tolong jangan pernah membencinya. Dan aku mohon... jangan pernah mengucapkan namaku sebagai ayahnya. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi kecewanya nanti jika seorang pembunuh adalah ayah kandungnya._

 _Aku menyayangi Kyungin, Kyungsoo._

 _Aku juga menyayangimu, sebagai adikku._

 _Ah, dan juga. Pria kulit tan yang berani melawanku saat di apartemen.. apa dia kekasihmu?_

 _Aku merestui kalian, omong-omong._

 _Pria itu sangat mencintaimu. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari kilat matanya saat aku menyebut namamu. Aku hanya sengaja meledeknya, karena aku mau melihat bagaimana keseriusannya padamu. Awalnya, aku kira ia adalah pria kaya yang sombong dan hanya menyukaimu karena bentuk tubuh dan wajahmu._

 _Dia tidak seperti itu._

 _Dia juga tidak sepertiku, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sepertiku._

 _Aku mendoakan kalian berdua untuk bahagia selamanya._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _Do Minjoon_

Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Tangannya meremas kuat selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan Minjoon. Dadanya berdentum keras saat pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa 12 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bahagianya keluarga mereka dan bahagiianya dirinya yang memiliki seorang kakak tiri yang bernama Do Minjoon.

Saat ia sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi, isakan tangisnya yang pedih keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Air matanya membasahi surat itu, membuat tulisan tinta menjadi sedikit mengabur.

"Aku pul—"

Chanyeol, yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaanya, langsung tersentak kaget kala melihat Kyungsoo menangis dengan begitu derasnya di ruang tengah. Ia berlari dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang belum juga selesai menangis.

"Kyungsoo, ada ap—" Chanyeol tak sengaja mendapatkan secarik amplop yang sangat ia kenali bentuknya. Matanya menyayu, lalu bergerak untuk memeluk Kyungsoo untuk memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Sudahlah, Soo. Berhentilah menangis. Kami ada di sini, untukmu."

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian saat di perusahaan beberapa waktu lalu, hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak mengalami perubahan apapun. Mereka masih kurang dalam berkomunikasi, membuat Kyungsoo gelisah. Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin akan kembali seperti semula; menghubunginya jika ada waktu. Namun itu semua hanya omong kosong.

Ya, Jongin sebenarnya juga pernah menghubunginya, tetapi itu adalah beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelahnya, Jongin kembali tak memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo selalu beramsumsi macam-macam pada kekasihnya itu, karena ia tak ingin kembali kehilangan dan tersakiti. Namun apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya seakan membukakan matanya lebar-lebar bahwa ia tak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu.

Jongin dengan segala kekayaannya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa rendah diri. Meskipun begitu, keluarga Kim sendiri tak pernah menanyakan apapun tentang kehidupan di masa lalunya, dan ia juga tak ada inisiatif bercerita karena takut bayang-bayang orang tuanya dan kakak tirinya kembali menghantuinya.

Saat hari dimana Kyungsoo ingin menyerah, nyonya Kim datang padanya dan bercerita tentang semuanya. Tentang kenapa ia bisa di sini dan kenapa keluarga Kim menerimanya. Nyonya Kim adalah orang yang baik hati dan juga lemah lembut. Segala _wejangan_ yang wanita itu berikan padanya, membuatnya merasa tenang dan bahagia.

Maka dari itu, untuk membuat Jongin _sedikit_ menoleh padanya, Kyungsoo ingin memberikan kejutan padanya untuk _anniversary_ hubungan mereka yang ke-6 bulan. Kyungsoo ingin membuatkan dua kue berbeda jenis; _red velvet cake_ dan juga _rainbow cake_. Karena kedua kue itu adalah kesukaannya dan kesukaan kekasihnya.

Namun, yang ia sayangkan adalah ia sama sekali tak berbakat membuat kue. Hanya sepupunya lah yang sering membuat beberapa kue saat ulang tahunnya dan ulang tahun kekasihnya dulu.

Kyungsoo pun memilih untuk meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun.

" _Ada apa, Kyung?"_

Kyungsoo mendengar beberapa suara bising di sana. Dan Kyungsoo dapat pastikan bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak berada di rumah.

"Baek, bisa kau membantuku membuat kue?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan agak keras, agar Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Soo sayang. Aku sedang melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat penting di sini, dan tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bos ku seorang tempramental," Kyungsoo mengangguk kecewa dengan sedikit suara dehaman untuk mengiyakan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kuberikan nomor Yixing dan Minseok _eonnie_? Mereka juga seorang ahli dalam membuat kue asal kau tahu. Dan rasanya enak sekali!" Kyungsoo langsung mengiyakannya tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, ia teringat bahwa ia tak begitu dekat dengan Minseok.

Ia tak kenal pada teman Baekhyun yang satu itu. Memang, mereka sempat bertemu di rumah sakit saat Minseok datang untuk menjenguknya karena ia adalah sepupu dari sahabatnya. Namun mereka hanya terlibat beberapa percakapan tak penting dan setelah itu mereka tak bertemu kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

" _Oke, akan kukirimkan nomor mereka berdua. Pai pai, Kyungie~"_

"Hm."

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar karena pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Nomor Yixing dan Minseok tertera di sana. Dengan segera, ia langsung menelfon nomor Yixing dengan sedikit menggigit bibir.

" _Ya, halo?"_

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Ha-halo, Yixing _eonnie_." Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat suaranya terdengar gugup.

Yixing terdengar memekik, _"Oh! Kyungie! Ada apa?"_ hal ini cukup membuat rasa gugup Kyungsoo menghilang sekejap mata.

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu, _eonnie_? Aku ingin membuat kue, namun—"

" _Tenang saja! Aku akan membantumu,_ dear _! Lagi pula Baekhyun dan—YA!"_

" _Kami akan segera kesana, Kyungsoo."_ Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Yixing menjadi sedikit berat. "Anu—"

" _Aku Minseok. Yixing harus berganti baju, jadi aku yang memegang ponselnya."_

"O-oh..." dan Kyungsoo kembali merasakan kegugupannya. Membuat bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengar samar kalau Minseok juga sedang berdebat dengan suara pelan di sana, _"Bisa kau menunggu kami selama 20 menit? Aku meninggalkan beberapa barangku di rumah,"_

"Ten-tentu saja! A-aku akan menyiapkan beberapa bahan juga..."

" _Baiklah. Kututup."_

"Ya..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo meneleponnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Rumah dengan desain sederhana namun mewah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Kyungsoo bersama Jongin nanti. Rumah yang saat ini sedang dihiasnya cantik-cantik agar Kyungsoo terkesima nantinya.

Ya, pekerjaan penting yang ia lakukan adalah; menghias rumah masa depan mereka.

Dan ya, faktanya, Jongin sengaja mengabaikan Kyungsoo karena itu adalah bagian dari rencana Baekhyun. Walaupun pria berkulit tan itu sempat menolak, namun, Baekhyun dapat meyakinkannya bawa apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

" _Noona_?" Baekhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum ke arah pria yang memanggilnya. Jongin, pria itu hanya berbalut kemeja putih panjang dengan bagian lengan diikat sebatas siku. Peluh menjalari pelipisnya, namun ia tampak tak peduli.

"Kau kelelahan?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menggeleng. Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk memegang pundak lebar Jongin.

"Jongin, kau akan melamar Kyungsoo hari ini," Baekhyun memberi jeda. Sedangkan Jongin menatap mata Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "kumohon, bahagiakanlah dia. Hidupnya dahulu, selalu membuatku ingin menangis. Ibunya, ayahnya yang keparat itu, bahkan aku tak tahu dimana pria tua bangka itu sekarang,"

Baekhyun menarik kedua tangannya, lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Aku menyayangimu, namun, aku lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo. Jadi, aku serahkan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dan Kyungin padamu, Kim Jongin."

Satu liquid bening dari mata indahnya, jatuh ke bumi. Baekhyun menangis, sedangkan Jongin memeluknya dengan sigap. Tangisnya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan hati.

Hal itu karena Baekhyun yang terlalu menyayangi sepupu perempuannya itu. Ia selalu takut kalau nanti Kyungsoo akan kembali merasa sedih, kesepian, dan kekosongan. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Cukup masa lalunya saja yang seperti itu.

" _Noona_ , aku pasti akan membahagiakan mereka berdua. Tak peduli bagaimana masa lalu mereka dan bagaimana Kyungin bisa hadir, aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi," Jongin pun mau tak mau juga ikut menangis. Walau tangisnya tak begitu kentara.

"Karena aku, Kim Jongin," ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Lalu menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya yang besar.

"Mencintai mereka, _noona_."

.

.

.

Minseok dan Yixing sudah tiba beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo sangat sedikit membantu karena ia memang benar-benar tak bisa membuat kue. Jadi, ia hanya dapat mengamati kedua _eonnie_ -nya bekerja dan berusaha mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan saat membuat kue. Agar nanti, ia tidak usah meminta bantu lagi pada mereka.

"OKE! Kita hanya tinggal menunggu selama 90 menit agar kue kita matang!" teriak Yixing dengan nada penuh kegembiraan. Tangannya penuh dengan tepung dan adonan yang menempel. Sedangkan Minseok dengan sigap mencuci kedua tangannya bersih-bersih.

Minseok berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Tentu saja, sikap dingin Minseok membuat Kyungsoo tak enak.

" _Eonnie_ ," Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Yixing yang sudah beralih tugas menjadi mencuci peralatan yang tadi ia pakai. Sedangkan Yixing hanya meresponnya dengan dehaman ringan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugupnya, "Apa—apa Minseok _eonnie_ tak menyukaiku?" Yixing hampir tertawa jika ia tak bisa menahan tawanya yang hampir saja keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Yixing berdeham kuat, "Tentu saja, tidak, Kyungkyung." Ia berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, mengapa ia sangat dingin padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Membuat Yixing membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua mata doe Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Yixing menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau wanita yang baik, benar-benar teman idamannya, sebenarnya," Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, "A-apa?"

Yixing tertawa gemas, "Ya. Sebenarnya, Minseok tak menyukai Baekhyun. Karena wanita itu sangatlah berisik. Minseok adalah seorang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah, itu membuat mereka sangatlah susah untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain." Yixing memberi jeda sebentar untuk meminum sirupnya.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun mengerti tingkah pola bergaul Minseok, dan Minseok pun begitu. Mereka sudah berteman selama 8 tahun—asal kau tahu—dan saat keduanya benar-benar bisa disebut sepasang teman, adalah saat tahun ke-3 mereka berkenalan. Bukankah itu sangat lama?" Yixing tertawa, begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Minseok seperti itu sebenarnya ia gugup karena tak pandai bergaul seperti Baekhyun. Padahal, sebenarnya, ia adalah wanita terberisik setelah Baekhyun." Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Kau wanita yang sopan, Minseok sangat menyukai wanita yang mempunyai sopan-santun dan bertatakrama sepertimu. Seiring waktu, kalian nanti pasti akan dekat. Jangan khawatir," Yixing menepuk pundak kecil Kyungsoo dan meninggalkannya untuk menyusul Minseok di ruang tengah yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa sangat lega karena ternyata, Minseok tidaklah membencinya. Namun tidak pandai bergaul. Namun, dengan sikapnya seperti itu, membuat Minseok tampak berkharisma. Itu membuat Kyungsoo mengaguminya.

.

.

.

"Oh, Yixing." Minseok menariknya dan membisikinya sesuatu. Membuat Yixing meloncat-loncat penuh kegembiraan. "Sungguh?! Sore ini?! MENGAGUMKAN!" Minseok dengan sigap menutup mulut Yixing dengan rapat-rapat.

"Jangan keras-keras! Kau bodoh! Nanti kalau Kyungsoo tau bagaimana?" Yixing terkekeh, lalu membuang arah pandangnya ke pria di hadapan Minseok.

Matanya membulat, "OH! Jeonmyen! Senang sekali bertemu kau lagi di sini!" Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh keterpaksaan. Tanpa sadar, ia kembali meraba abs-nya dengan perasaan geli.

"Xing, namanya adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Dan tentu saja ia ada di sini, ia kakak dari Jongin!" Joonmyeon memberikan kode tatapan pada Minseok bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Yixing memang seperti itu dan ia _cukup_ memahaminya.

"Ya, ya. Aku lupa, Kim Jeonmyen sang miliarder." Minseok menepuk dahinya, kadang, ia tak mau mengakui kalau seorang bermarga Zhang itu adalah temannya selama 5 tahun belakangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria—tampak seperti baru saja bangun tidur—keluar dari kamar atas hanya memakai _boxer_. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum berteriak nyaring ke arah mereka.

" _Bro_! Dimana bajuku!"

Minseok yang baru saja melihatnya sebentar, langsung berteriak nyaring sekali sembari menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap perut pria itu, heran.

"KIM JONGDAE!" teriak Joonmyeon kesal ke arahnya.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya—OH! JEONMYEN! Di perutmu ada _bentuk kotak-kotak_ itu juga, kan?!"

Dan Joonmyeon menatap Yixing ngeri. Dan beberapa saat, ia kembali merasa geli pada perutnya karena seseorang memegang pada bagian abs seksi- _nya_ , lagi.

"YA! Aku hanya memegang perutmu! Kenapa kau malah pingsan lagi?!—YA! KIM JEONMYEN!"

Dan ya, Joonmyeon kembali pingsan karena tangan Yixing yang meraba sensual pada _abs_ -nya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	10. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Prepare

_Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria—tampak seperti baru saja bangun tidur—keluar dari kamar atas hanya memakai boxer. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum berteriak nyaring ke arah mereka._

" _Bro! Dimana bajuku!"_

 _Minseok yang baru saja melihatnya sebentar, langsung berteriak nyaring sekali sembari menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap perut pria itu, heran._

" _Aku seperti pernah melihatnya—OH! JEONMYEN! Di perutmu ada bentuk kotak-kotak itu juga, kan?!"_

 _Dan Joonmyeon menatap Yixing ngeri. Dan beberapa saat, ia kembali merasa geli pada perutnya karena seseorang memegang pada bagian abs seksi-nya, lagi._

" _YA! Aku hanya memegang perutmu! Kenapa kau malah pingsan lagi?!—YA! KIM JEONMYEN!"_

 _Dan ya, Joonmyeon kembali pingsan karena tangan Yixing yang meraba sensual pada abs-nya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter nine: _Prepare_

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

* * *

Yixing tak berhenti menggerutu sejak mengangkut tubuh Joonmyeon—yang sedang tak sadarkan diri—untuk dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi pria itu. Dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menertawakannya habis-habisan, sembari memegang perutnya yang tampaknya keram karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Ia mendengus. Lalu melanjutkan untuk membenarkan tubuh terbaring Joonmyeon di ranjang tidur mewahnya. "Huh! Apa dia akan terus pingsan seperti ini jika bertemu denganku? Menyusahkan saja." Ia berdecih sebentar sembari mendelik kepada Joonmyeon yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian, Minseok masuk ke kamar Joonmyeon dengan sebaskom air hangat dan kain.

"Oh, kau ingin merawatnya, Seokk _ie_? Bagus kalau begitu, aku—"

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?! Aku? Merawat pria ini? Tidak, Xing. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang kesusahan di dapur," Minseok beralibi, padahal, Kyungsoo tak kesusahan sama sekali.

Minseok menyodorkan baskom di tangannya dan kain pada Yixing secara paksa. Membuat Yixing mau tak mau menerimanya dengan perasaan kesal bukan main.

Minseok tersenyum meledek sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Lagipula, ini salahmu bukan? Memegang bagian _private_ seorang pria bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar, Xing. Kau ini," Minseok menggeleng tak percaya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ya, ya. Terus saja salahkan aku. Aku memang selalu salah di mata kalian, bukan?" Yixing berdecih tak terima. Lalu matanya melirik Joonmyeon yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Yixing meletakkan baskom penuh air hangat itu di atas nakas, lalu memasukkan kain ke dalamnya. Ia pun mulai untuk mengompres Joonmyeon dan merawatnya dengan telaten.

.

.

.

"Apa Joonmyeon _oppa_ masih belum sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Minseok datang dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya meraih setoples kue kering lalu melahapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Minseok mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Belum, _sih_. Tapi, sebentar lagi pria itu pasti sadar." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu seakan teringat sesuatu, ia bangkit dari duduknya membuat Minseok terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok sembari menghentikan kunyahannya. Kyungsoo meresponnya sembari menunjukkan jarinya ke arah dapur, "Kue-ku sebentar lagi matang, _eonnie_. Aku harus menyiapkannya,"

Minseok menutup toplesnya, "Ingin kubantu? Kau pasti—"

"Ah, tidak-tidak, _eonnie_. Kau, dan Yixing _eonnie_ sudah banyak membantuku. Untuk menghias kue, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. _Eonnie_ tunggulah di sini dan istirahatlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, membuat Minseok mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dengan perasaan kagum dan iri di dalam hatinya.

Minseok kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meraih toples lain di hadapannya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Panggil saja aku jika butuh sesuatu, ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berlalu dari sana. Tak melihat bagaimana mata Minseok menatapnya kagum sekaligus iri.

Kyungsoo menepuk kedua tangannya gemas, matanya tak berhenti menatap oven di hadapannya dengan adonan kue miliknya di dalamnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, terdengar bunyi TING dari benda di depannya. Membuat ia sedikit berjengit, dan segera meraih sapu tangan tebal untuk membalut telapak tangannya agar tidak kepanasan lalu melepuh saat memegang kuenya nanti.

" _Yippie_! _Yippie_! Kue buatan Do Kyungsoo telah siap!" Ia berputar-putar dengan perasaan senang dan puas. Kue di tangannya benar-benar terlihat matang dan sangat harum baunya. Membuat ia juga gatal untuk tidak menyicipinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kue ini untuk Jongin, dan aku harus menyiapkannya sekarang juga." Ia meraih beberapa bumbu lain untuk menghias kuenya menjadi kue yang tampak menarik. Ia tak berhenti bersenandung selama menghias kue buatan pertamanya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa putih dengan bahan yang sangat lembut dan empuk. Badannya penuh dengan peluh dengan punggung dan pinggangnya pun mulai terasa nyeri juga sakit.

Tangannya meraih selembar kertas bekas di sekitarnya untuk sekedar sebagai alat untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Tenggorokannya kering, sangat, tapi badannya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kerja sama untuk pergi ke arah dapur. Ia terlalu lemas bahkan untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Lelah, _noona_? Ini, minumlah, aku tahu kau kehausan." Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Lalu mengucapkan syukur karena Jongin benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Dengan rakus, ia segera menghabiskan sekaleng _coca-cola_ yang diberikan oleh Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, "Minumlah dengan perlahan, _noona_. Nanti kau tersedak. Air itu tidak akan lari darimu," Baekhyun membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan _tissue_ yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Lalu matanya mendelik ke arah Jongin.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, Jongin Kim. Kau benar-benar pria tak tahu terima kasih!" Jongin semakin tertawa keras. Melihat Baekhyun yang mendelik lucu padanya seperti itu, mengingatkannya pada masa-masa mereka kecil dulu. Saat mereka masing sering bermain-main di rumahnya dengan berbagai macam mainan yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya.

"Ah, ya," Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke Jongin kembali, membuat Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, "kapan Kyungsoo akan datang? Apa sudah pasti sore ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar.

Jongin menjetikkan jarinya, "Ah, aku baru ingat." Ia memberi jeda sebentar, "Kyungsoo akan datang nanti malam."

Baekhyun menukikkan alisnya tajam. "Kenapa berubah? Apa ada masalah?" Jongin menjawabnya dengan gelengan keras, "Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

Jongin menyeringai, " _Noona_ lihat saja nanti."

Baekhyun tertawa sarkastik, " **Hehe** , bersyukurlah pada Tuhan karena **aku** menganggapmu sebagai **adikku** sendiri, **Jongin**. Kalau tidak, **aku** akan **membanting tubuhmu berkali-kali** karena tidak **memberitahuku.** " ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata tertentu.

Jongin meringis.

Seharusnya ia paham, kalau Baekhyun benci jika ada suatu rencana kejutan yang tidak mengikut sertakan dirinya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memberitahu apa rencananya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Minseok, tampak sedang membersihkan dapur dengan telaten. Sedangkan Jongdae—tersangka yang membuat Minseok menjerit dramatis—hanya menatap—sesekali—dari kejauhan karena dia sedang menonton televisi. Minseok pun hanya bicara sepatah dua patah karena—sepertinya—ia malu jika berhadapan dengan Jongdae. Entah karena kejadian tadi atau karena ia memang pemalu?

 _Drrt... Drrt.._

"Oh, _eonnie,_ ponselmu berbunyi—dari Baek—"

"O-oh, ha-halo, Baek—kheon?" Yixing mengernyit. Sejak kapan Minseok mempunyai teman yang bernama Baekheon? Setaunya, Minseok hanya mempunyai teman yang bernama Baekhyun yang berawalan Baek?

" _Baekheon? Sungguh, apa tidak ada nama samaran lain? Yoona, misalnya."_ dan Minseok tahu, Baekhyun pasti menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang gugup karena Kyungsoo benar-benar berada di DEKATNYA.

 _Sialan._

Minseok berdeham sebentar, "Jadi? Ada apa?" dan yang ia dapatkan malah tawa renyah dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Minseok ingin sekali memukul wajah wanita itu.

" _Ah, maafkan aku, Seokki_ e _. Aku tahu kau seperti itu karena Kyungsoo pasti ada di dekatmu, 'kan? Wanita pendek itu pasti penasaran kenapa aku menelponmu, benar?"_ bagus sekali. Baekhyun malah bertele-tele. Melupakan bukan hanya Kyungsoo, namun juga ada teman bodohnya, Zhang Yixing. Wanita itu bisa saja mengatakan rencana mereka tanpa beban kalau Kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

"Hm. Cepat katakan saja. Aku sedang sibuk," Minseok menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi aba-aba pada Yixing dan Kyungsoo agar melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya saja. Sedangkan dia, berjalan keluar dapur menuju teras rumah.

"Jadi?" tanya Minseok setelah memastikan kalau Yixing ataupun manusia lain di dalam sana tidak mengikutinya keluar rumah.

Baekhyun berdeham, _"Jadi, Seokk_ ie _, kita ada perubahan rencana."_

Dahi Minseok berkerut dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasarnya, _"Keparat Jong_ tan _itu mengubah rencana seenak pantatnya. Ia ingin membuat_ suprise _menjijikkan pada sepupuku itu. Ia ingin, Kyungsoo tiba di sini jam 8 malam. Bukan sore ini. Apa kalian berdua bisa meng_ handle _wanita_ doe _itu?"_ Minseok menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Sekarang jam 5 sore, dan lamaran itu diadakan 3 jam lagi.

DAN DIA HARUS MENGAJAK YIXING UNTUK MENGULUR WAKTU?

Ia mendapatkan firasat buruk untuk ini.

"Baek, kau tahu—"

Tapi sesungguhnya, kadal darat macam Baekhyun, tak akan pernah kehabisan akal untuk merayu seseorang sampai keinginannya tercapai.

" _Oh, dan aku diberitahu Luhan kalau dia menemukan_ coffe machine _terbaru_ _di toko Daehyun tadi. Lalu, aku berniat membelikanmu, tapi—"_

Minseok terperangkap di dalamnya seperti lalat di jaring laba-laba. Dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sepertinya pameran lukisan di Busan cukup menarik. Aku akan membawa mereka ke sana."

 _Gotcha!_

Baekhyun tersenyum puas di seberang sana. Minseok memang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya pada apapun yang berbau kopi. Bahkan, kamar tidurnya pun tak jauh dari apapun yang bernama 'kopi'. Karena kopi, adalah obsesi tersendiri baginya. Dan karena obsesinya pada kopi ini, membuat Baekhyun menemukan cara mudah untuk membuatnya menurut pada seluruh perintahnya jika imbalannya adalah hal-hal yang di sukai wanita itu.

" _Aku tahu, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Seokk_ ie _. Dan aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaan sialan ini bersama calon pengantin pria itu._ Paipai _!"_ tanpa menunggu Minseok membalas ucapan terakhirnya, Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah dan tertawa puas di sana. Membuat Jongin terheran-heran dengan sikap _noona_ -nya itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Seperti biasa, Minseok menyesali ucapannya, namun ia juga senang karena ia akan mendapatkan _coffe machine_ yang baru lagi. Karena punyanya, sudah rusak karena dimainkan oleh para keponakannya bulan lalu.

" _Okay_ , ini karena demi alat _coffe machine_ -ku tercinta."

.

.

.

Tubuh terbaring Joonmyeon menggeliat. Matanya mengerut sebelum membukanya perlahan-lahan. Ia mengusap wajahnya terlebih dahulu agar sinar matahari yang terpantul dari jendelanya tak terlalu menyengat matanya.

Saat ia merasakan adanya kain basah di dahinya, ia segera menggenggam kain itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di punggung ranjang. Ia menatap kain itu lamat-lamat sebelum mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar?" Yixing sedang membawa nampan penuh dengan bubur dan air hangat ditangannya. Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi, namun ia tetap mempersilahkan Yixing masuk.

Yixing menaruh nampan itu di atas nakas samping ranjang Joonmyeon. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sembari meraih semangkuk bubur. "Ini. makanlah," Joonmyeon bergeming cukup lama. Membuat Yixing kesal dan menyodorkan mangkuk itu dengan paksa ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan menyuapimu! Kau bukan bayi!" delik Yixing dengan raut lucu. Joonmyeon bahkan hampir tertawa jika ia tak bisa menahannya kuat-kuat.

Joonmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak sakit, kenapa memberiku bubur?" Yixing melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kyungsoo khawatir dengan keadaanmu, jadi dia ingin kau makan bubur hari ini." Yixing menghela nafasnya.

 _Oh.. Jadi, Kyungsoo yang merawatku... Kukira—_

"Makan dan jangan banyak bertanya! Atau aku akan kembali membuatmu pingsan sampai besok?!"

Dan Joonmyeon langsung memakan bubur itu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Jongin! Jangan di sana! Terlalu mencolok!"

DAR!

" _Ya_! Jongin, ini sudah ke-2 kalinya kau membuat balonku meletus!"

"Jongin—"

"Jongin Kim—"

Jongin menggerutu sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin sekali ia mengirimkan Baekhyun ke Antartika sana agar tidak bisa kembali lagi—bohong—. Karena, lihat saja. Apa yang semua ia lakukan selalu salah di matanya. Entah itu lilin atau tebaran kelopak bunga di halaman. Jongin kesal, namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"—ya Tuhanku... DASAR YODA BODOH! TUNGGU DI SANA!" Jongin tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan menggeleggar Baekhyun dari dalam sana. Ia sampai memecahkan balon ke-3 nya karena ini.

Jongin mendesah, " _Ya_! _Noona_! Ada masalah apa, _sih_?!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, hendak untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di dalam rumah. Namun, ternyata, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu keluar dengan tas selempang dipundaknya dan jaket Chanyeol yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Aku harus jalan ke depan sebentar. Taehyung merengek seharian karena tidak melihatku saat ia bangun dari tidur. Sedangkan Chanyeol lupa jalan kemari," Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya sebentar untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Lalu kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada Jongin yang menatapnya gelisah sekaligus bingung.

"Masih ada 2 jam 48 menit lagi. Kau makanlah dulu, ya? Aku akan mengajak mereka berdua kemari." Baekhyun lalu bergegas pergi dari sana. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana wajah pucat pasi Jongin. Ya, karena, yang menyusun rencana ini adalah Baekhyun, dan tugasnya di sini hanya perlu tunggu di halaman bawah untuk melamar Kyungsoo.

Padahal, lamarannya pun masih lama. Hanya saja, pria itu memang takut dan khawatir sekali jika lamarannya berlangsung gagal. Dan hanya Baekhyun yang dapat menghibur dan menenangkannya untuk ini.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan akan tiba 2 jam lagi, karena mereka harus menemani orang tua mereka masing-masing yang sedang melakukan perkenalan resmi untuk kelancaran hubungan mereka.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah! Untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan memberitahu Minseok saja rencana kita, oke? _Paipai_!"

Dan Jongin sungguh berharap kalau rencana lamarannya, **berjalan lancar.**

.

.

.

" _Eonnie_? Ini bukan jalan menuju perusahaan Jongin—"

Minseok menyela, "Jongin tidak ada di ruangannya, Soo. Dia sedang ada urusan penting dan kita akan ke tempat pameran lukisan kenalanku dulu, tak apa, 'kan?" alis Kyungsoo bertaut keras. Membuat kerutan pada dahinya terlihat jelas. Sedangkan Yixing, dia hanya diam sembari menatap kedua orang di kursi depan—Minseok menyetir—dan kursi belakang—Kyungsoo duduk sendiri—dengan bingung. Itu karena Yixing tidak diberitahu lebih lanjut oleh Baekhyun tentang rencana mereka. Yah, kau tahu sendiri apa alasan Baekhyun, bukan?

"Dimana memangnya? Apa karena _meeting_?" Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya, tentu saja. Dia sangat sibuk saat ini, jadi kita jalan-jalan dulu saja. Lagipula, urusannya kali ini menentukan jalan hidupnya nanti." Minseok mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sedikit kekehan. Sedangkan Yixing mengernyitkan dahi, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas kecewanya.

"Apa _eonnie_ tahu, urusan apa itu? Ia tak memberitahuku sama sekali tentang ini," tanyanya polos dengan mata mengerjap-erjap. Dan di detik berikutnya, sudah pasti siapa yang menjawab dengan tak kalah polos.

Yixing tersenyum senang, "Itu karena Jongin akan me—"

Minseok melepaskan satu tangannya dari stir, dan membekap mulut Yixing keras-keras. Dan hal itu membuat mobil mereka sedikit oleng.

Minseok mendelik pada Yixing.

Yixing mendelik pada Minseok.

"Me, apa, _eonnie_?"

Minseok tergagap. Seharusnya ia tahu, menurunkan manusia macam Yixing di tengah jalan pasti tidak apa-apa, karena wanita itu sangat mengesalkan tentang sesuatu yang merahasiakan seperti ini, "I-itu—"

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

Terkadang, di situasi seperti ini, Minseok ingin mencium Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"O-oh, Baekhyun menelpon, sebentar!" Minseok bersyukur karena Baekhyun menghubunginya di waktu yang tepat. Matanya melirik ke arah kaca untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Ternyata, wanita itu hanya membuang padangannya ke jendela dengan tatapan tak berminat sambil memeluk bungkusan pada kuenya.

"Ya, halo, Baek?" ucapnya tanpa memutuskan pandangannya pada jalanan ramai di hadapannya.

" _Minseok, apa Kyungsoo ada bersamamu?"_ tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik. Dan Minseok tanpa sadar mengangguk kecil, "Ya, kenapa?"

" _Berarti, aku berbisik saja, ya? Jadi, begini. Taehyung dan Chanyeol menyusulku kemari, dan Chanyeol tak tahu jalan. Aku harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk menemukan mobilnya,"_

Minseok dapat mencium sesuatu yang buruk karena hal ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, _"Jadi, untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan memberitahumu apa-apa saja yang perlu kau lakukan nanti,"_

Baekhyun menjelaskan padanya rencana Jongin. Ia mendengarkannya dengan seksama agar dapat menerapkannya nanti. Ia juga harus mengerti apa-apa saja yang perlu ia lakukan. Karena ini sungguh dadakan sekali. Ia takut melakukan kesalahan yang berujung Jongin yang ditolak.

" _...mengerti?"_

Minseok kembali melirik ke kaca, lalu mendapati Kyungsoo yang telah terlelap, begitu juga Yixing yang juga tertidur di sampingnya.

Ia tahu, ia adalah harapan terakhir sepasang sejoli ini.

"Aku mengerti."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya puas, _"Oh, syukurlah—"_

" _Mama! Mama! HUWEEEE!"_

Dan tidak perlu ditanyakan, Minseok tahu siapa pemilik suara lucu nan menggemaskan itu.

" _Ah, sayangku Taehyung_ ie _! Maafkan Mama, ya, sayang—aku putus ya, Seokk_ ie _!_ Fighting _!"_

"Ya—"

Minseok menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Sinar matanya meredup, putus asa. Entah ia bisa melakukan rencana yang sudah disusun matang-matang oleh Jongin atau tidak.

Tapi, semoga saja, ia tak melakukan kesalahan.

 _Semoga..._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	11. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Krystal Jung

"...mengerti?"

 _Minseok kembali melirik ke kaca, lalu mendapati Kyungsoo yang telah terlelap, begitu juga Yixing yang juga tertidur di sampingnya._

 _Ia tahu, ia adalah harapan terakhir sepasang sejoli ini._

" _Aku mengerti."_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafasnya puas,_ "Oh, syukurlah—"

"Mama! Mama! HUWEEEE!"

 _Dan tidak perlu ditanyakan, Minseok tahu siapa pemilik suara lucu nan menggemaskan itu._

"Ah, sayangku Taehyungie! Maafkan Mama, ya, sayang—aku putus ya, Seokkie! Fighting!"

" _Ya—"_

 _Minseok menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Sinar matanya meredup, putus asa. Entah ia bisa melakukan rencana yang sudah disusun matang-matang oleh Jongin atau tidak._

 _Tapi, semoga saja, ia tak melakukan kesalahan._

Semoga...

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter ten: Krystal Jung

.

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

* * *

Minseok menghentikan mobilnya di dekat gedung pinggir kota yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat ramai. Yixing yang awalnya sedikit mengantuk pun, matanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat bagaimana aura seni yang menguar dari dalam sana. Teman Minseok ini, memang sangat mencintai seni, gedung yang di sewanya pun di hias sebagus mungkin agar menarik orang-orang masuk ke dalam. Seperti Kyungsoo, yang bahkan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari lukisan di depan pintu masuk.

Lukisan yang sangat cantik, elegan, namun penuh misteri. Walaupun wanita—dalam posisi duduk agak serong ke kanan—di dalamnya terlihat tersenyum dengan ceria, dan bajunya yang sangat anggun, Kyungsoo dapat melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari matanya. Hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo cukup menyukai lukisan ini.

"Dia cantik, bukan begitu?" celetuk seorang wanita yang berada tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget namun cukup ahli untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Jessica Jung, kau?" ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat hangat, "Kyungsoo Do."

Jessica mengangguk singkat dengan sinar wajah yang agak meredup. Kyungsoo tak terlalu menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jessica karena ia terlalu tertarik pada lukisan dihadapannya.

"Jes!" teriak Minseok dengan sangat nyaring. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

Jessica tertawa kecil melihat sahabat kecilnya berlarian ke arahnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Lalu memeluknya sembari menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Jes~"

Jessica mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga, Seok- _ie_." Jessica mencubit pipi Minseok dengan gemas. Sedangkan Minseok hanya diam saja, menerima segala perbuatan Jessica pada pipinya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ya. Kenalkan, ini sahabatku, Zhang Yixing. Dan yang di sebelahmu itu adalah Kyungsoo Do, kekasih Kim Jongin."

Jessica mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil, "Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya tadi. Kau sangat beruntung mendapat lelaki sepertinya, Soo- _ya_." Kyungsoo tersipu, sedangkan Jessica menatap Kyungso sedih, namun tersamar dengan senyuman yang tercetak di belahan bibirnya.

Minseok berdeham kecil, " _Umm—_ Jung, kau tidak ingin memperlihatkan beberapa lukisan karyamu pada kami?" celetuknya yang membuat Jessica tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah—Ah ya! Ayo silahkan masuk!"

.

.

.

Luhan menggigiti bibirnya dengan rasa khawatir bukan main. Matanya terus memandang ke arah layar ponselnya. Dimana tertera nama ' _ **Baek~bodoh~Hyun**_ ' di pesannya.

 _ **Baek~bodoh~Hyun**_

 ** _Lu, semua aman terkendali. Kau tenang saja._**

 _ **-06.13PM**_

 _Aku tidak bisaT.T Jongin itu ceroboh sekali, Byun!_

 _Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menolaknyaT.T_

 _Rasa takut ini membunuhkuuTT_TT_

 _-Me_

 ** _Demi Tuhan, Xi Luhan!_**

 ** _-06.14PM_**

 ** _Kau dimana sekarang?_**

 ** _-06.14PM_**

 _Di rumah Sehun._

 _Kenapa memangnya?_

 _-Me_

 ** _Ah, pas sekali!_**

 ** _Aku ingat, di lantai dua rumahnya,_**

 ** _ada balkon, bukan?_**

 ** _-06.16PM_**

 _Ada apa memangnya?_

 _-Me_

 ** _Lu, coba kau pergi ke sana,_**

 ** _sekarang._**

 ** _-06.16PM_**

 _Untuk apa?_

 _-Me_

 ** _Turuti saja apa yang aku katakan!_**

 ** _-06.17PM_**

 _Sudah._

 _-Me_

 ** _Lompat._**

 ** _-06.19PM_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin tampak sudah rapi kali ini. Namun, belum lengkap dengan jas hitamnya, karena ia ingin makan terlebih dahulu. Takutnya, nanti jasnya kotor dengan saus atau bumbu makanan yang lainnya.

Ia sekarang sedang duduk di dapur dengan sepiring daging yang dilahapnya penuh nafsu. Ia lapar bukan main. Sepanjang siang, Baekhyun membuatnya lelah sekali. Bahkan untuk memejamkan mata saja, Baekhyun sudah membentaknya dengan keras. Membuat matanya seperti Xiao—seekor panda China milik Luhan.

"Demi Tuhan, Jongin," seorang pria melangkah mendekatinya dengan mata yang menatapnya sengit. Jongin tak peduli, ia tetap meneruskan makanan malamnya.

Jongdae berteriak, "Kenapa aku harus terlibat di kisah cinta menjijikanmu ini?!" dengus Jongdae sembari menusuk daging lainnya di meja dengan garpu ditangannya. Lalu memakannya.

Sebagai informasi, Jongdae dipaksa datang ke sana untuk mengantarkan makanan yang Jongin pesan (karena Jongin kelelahan). Dan Jongdae terpaksa datang karena ia juga tidak ada kerjaan di Seoul.

Hanya saja, pria itu berakting seperti dia yang menjadi korban penyiksaan di sini.

Kali ini Jongin yang nampak tak terima, "Apa maksudmu menjijikan? Memangnya, aku ini cacing? Seharusnya, kau yang menjijikan. Dasar perjaka tua tidak tahu diri."

Alis Jongdae berkedut keras, "Apa kau bilang?! Kau seumuran denganku, keparat!"

Jongin mengangkat telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Jongdae, "Ups! Aku lebih muda darimu 4 bulan."

"Kau lahir di awal tahun—"

"Lebih 14 hari." potong Jongin acuh tak acuh.

Jongdae nampak menahan kekesalannya yang telah berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya. Wajahnya menjadi merah marah karena Jongin yang memang selalu menang berargumen dengannya.

"Keparat sial." Bisik Jongdae sembari kembali memakan daging yang dibelinya dengan cepat. Berusaha menghilangkan kekesalannya dengan makan saja.

.

.

.

 _07:09PM, Busan._

Minseok, Yixing dan Kyungsoo tampak puas dengan apa yang mereka lihat di pameran lukisan barusan. Terlebih lagi, Yixing semangat sekali ingin membeli beberapa lukisan yang sangat ia sukai. Juga Kyungsoo dan Minseok, hanya saja, mereka tidak membeli sebanyak yang Yixing beli.

"Kau suka sekali dengan lukisan, ya, Xing. Aku baru tahu," celetuk Minseok yang dijawab dengan tawa renyahan Yixing. "Sebenarnya, ini bukan untukku." Ucap Yixing sembari menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, melihat beberapa lukisan lagi yang mungkin saja ingin ia beli juga.

"Lalu untuk siapa, _eonnie_?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan bersebelahan dengannya. Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Untuk anak panti asuhanku. Juga salah satunya untuk hiasan di rumah ibuku."

Lalu mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar di malam hari. Yixing memesan makanan ringan, begitu juga Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. tapi, bukankah ini.. terlalu banyak, Xing?" ucap Minseok, melanjutkan obrolan mereka di dalam tadi.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Seokkie. Menurutku, ini terlalu sedikit untukku. Tapi, aku berusaha juga untuk tidak membeli banyak-banyak." saat Minseok hendak bertanya lagi, ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya.

 _Baek Hyun_

"Tunggu sebentar." ucap Minseok sebelum mengangkat telfon dari Baekhyun. Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya, Baek?" bisiknya.

" _ **Hei, kau masih di pameran lukisan di Busan, 'kan? Chanyeol kebetulan ingin ke sana karena ada teman bisnisnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."**_

Tiba-tiba, Jessica datang dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit sembari berpikir. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat wanita itu, namun ia lupa tepatnya dimana. Seperti sudah lama sekali.

Wanita itu menyapa Minseok terlebih dahulu. Lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan Yixing, setelahnya, membungkuk sopan di hadapan mereka.

Minseok melirik jam tangannya, lalu mengangguk. "Kutunggu. Kau bersama Chanyeol dan Tae?" tanya Minseok tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang-orang di hadapannya.

" **Of course** _ **, mana mungkin mereka kubuang di tengah jalan? Dan Tae akan bangun jika aku melepaskan gendonganku. Anak ini baru saja tertidur sejam yang lalu."**_

Minseok menjerit dalam hati, "Pasti lucu sekali~ aku ingin mencubit pipinya itu~" gemas Minseok sembari mencubit-cubit pahanya yang dibalut jeans.

"Jung Soojung. Kalian juga bisa memanggilku Krystal Jung. Salam kenal." Senyumnya melebar. Membuatnya kian terlihat cantik.

" _ **Jangan, bodoh. Dia—apa? Aku seperti mendengar seseorang berucap, Krystal Jung, Seok-**_ **ie** _ **? Cepat katakan, kalau aku salah dengar!"**_ Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak salah dengar. Memang di sini ada yang bernama Krystal Jung. Dia baru saja datang," bisiknya.

Yixing tersenyum, lalu juga memperkenalkan dirinya juga. Tetapi, pada saat giliran Kyungsoo yang mengenalkan dirinya, Krystal lebih dulu memotongnya.

" _ **TAHAN ULAR ITU, MINSEOK! JANGAN DENGAR APA YANG DIKATAKANNYA!"**_ bentak Baekhyun membuat Minseok berkedip terkejut dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu—"

Krystal tetap tersenyum ramah. "Dan kau pasti Kyungsoo Do, kekasih Kim Jongin, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, benar."

Krystal menyeringai tipis. Namun sayangnya seringaiannya itu tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah mantan kekasih _tercinta-_ nya."

Kyungsoo terpaku.

"A-apa?" ucap Yixing dengan mata yang membulat.

Minseok melepaskan ponselnya secara tak sadar.

Baekhyun berteriak di tempatnya.

" _ **BANGSAT!"**_

Lalu ia memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sepihak.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL BODOH! LEBIH CEPATTTT!"

Chanyeol meringis saat Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya, "Sabar, sayang! Ini macet! Memangnya mobil kita bisa terbang?"

"AH ASTAGA! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MACET?" ia menjambak rambutnya keras-keras.

Dan tentu saja membuat Taehyung terbangun.

.

.

.

"Dasar Baekhyun sialan!" umpat Luhan sembari menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya dengan kesal. Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya di lantai satu dengan pandangan geli.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Hei, tuan Putri! Sedang apa kau disana?" Luhan tersentak kaget. Lalu memandang ke arah bawah, dimana Sehun sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celana dan memandangnya geli.

"Sialan! Jangan meledekku! Aku sedang kesal!" bibirnya ia cebikkan. Membuat Sehun tertawa keras-keras. "Ahh~ imut sekali kau, tuan Putri!"

"Kubilang jangan meledekku! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Luhan kembali. Sedangkan Sehun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan raut wajah menahan tawa.

Beberapa saat penuh keheningan. Mereka hanya saling bertatap mata, tak ada yang berniat satupun.

Luhan pun berucap, "Hei, Hun- _ah_ ,"

" _Hm,_ "

"Ayo pergi sekarang."

Alis Sehun bertaut, "Kemana, sayang?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Jongin."

Sehun nampak berfikir sebentar. Lalu matanya membulat dengan jari yang dipetikkan. "Ah, ya! Aku lupa! Ayo pergi!" Sehun segera masuk ke dalam rumah, untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sedangkan Luhan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku tak percaya, aku akan menikahi seorang pelupa akut sepertinya." Ia tertawa, "Jangan sampai saja, ia lupa jika sudah punya istri nanti."

.

.

.

"—aku mencintaimu."

"Sebenarnya, semenjak kau—"

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik di mataku—"

Jongdae mengangkat kedua tangannya saat Jongin berjalan lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan memuja. Ia panik, " _Bro—"_

"—Maukah menikah denganku?"

" _HELL NO_!" bentak Jongdae dengan keras. Sampai suara nyaringnya bergema keluar.

Jongin berdecih, "Dasar sinting, memangnya aku sedang melamarmu?!" delik Jongin sembari merapihkan kembali tataan rambut dan dasinya. Jongdae yang dibelakangnya pun hanya berpangku tangan.

"Kau tadi _melamarku_."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku hanya sedang _latihan,_ keparat. Aku anggap kau adalah Kyungsoo. Kau ini memang sudah gila, ya?" Jongdae tertawa. "Hanya bercanda. _Baperan_ sekali, sih."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin menggerutu. Kerabat-kerabatnya memang sangat tak berguna di kondisi seperti ini. Hanya bisa membuatnya kesal, lelah dan emosi. Tidak dengan Baekhyun, apalagi Jongdae. Kedua orang itu bisanya hanya membuatnya pusing. Tetapi, ia tetap memerlukan peran kedua orang idiot itu di dekatnya karena mereka juga adalah orang terdekatnya.

"Hei, Jong _tan_ —"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan patahkan lehermu , dan memberikannya pada Xiao." Ancam Jongin yang tampak tak dihiraukan oleh Jongdae.

"Xiao vegetarian, bodoh. Semenjak kapan, seekor panda memakan daging? Kau itu tidak lulus sekolah dasar, ya?" ledek Jongdae. Yang kali ini membuat Jongin kembali kesal.

Jongin menggeram, "Demi Tuhan, Jongdae. Sekali lagi kau membuatku pusing, kau akan melihat bagaimana rontoknya semua rambutku dihadapanmu dan juga bebek mainan di kamar mandimu."

"Wow, Jane pasti akan terhibur."

Jane adalah nama boneka bebek yang selalu berada di kamar mandi seorang Kim Jongdae.

Ya. Bebeknya adalah mainan karet.

"KIM JONGDAE!"

"Iya, iya, maaf. Kau sensitif sekali sih, Jong." Keluh Jongdae yang masih menahan tawanya. "Sebentar lagi kau menjadi seorang Kepala Keluarga, lho."

"Belum."

"Akan." Celetuknya, "Kyungsoo pasti menerimamu. Tak mungkin dia menolak seorang Kim Jongin."

Jongin tampak bersemangat kembali, "Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menolakku?"

Jongdae mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Berarti, semua indra miliknya tak ada gunanya lagi."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Jongdae memandang penampilan Jongin dari atas ke bawah, "Jong, sepertinya aku harus merubah konsepmu ini. Kau terlihat seperti—"

"Pangeran?"

"— _ahjussi_ mesum."

Jongin cemberut, "Yang benar saja, ini ide dari Baekhyun _noona_." Ucapnya sembari berkaca kembali.

"Kau meminta pada orang yang salah. Dia wanita yang kolot. Pantas saja penampilan Chanyeol begitu-begitu saja. Pasti, kalau di model sedikit, penampilannya akan tampak seperti anak muda kekinian." Celetuknya yang dibenarkan oleh Jongin di dalam hati.

"Tapi, nanti para wanita akan berteriak untuknya, bukan untuk seorang Kim Jongdae lagi." ejek Jongin.

Jongdae menatap Jongin takjub, "Kau benar juga! Wah, kau juga sudah mengakui ketampananku yang melebihi Brad Pitt ini ya, Jong?" Jongin mendelik jijik.

"Menjijikan."

Jongdae mengabaikan ucapan Jongin, "Ah, ya! Kembali ke topik awal.

Kau harus pergi ke kamarmu sekarang, dan berkacalah sebentar di sana. Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kebanggaanku di mobil." Jongdae berbalik, hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke arah garasi.

"Hei, pakaianmu itu bersih, kan?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kebiasaan kotormu ya, sialan. Aku pecinta kebersihan." Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari sana.

Jongin menggerutu, "Dasar pecinta bebek." Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Yixing masih melongo pada ucapan Krystal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terpaku di tempatnya karena Jongin tak pernah menceritakan tentang mantan-mantan kekasihnya padanya.

Minseok berkedip dua kali, "Wow. Mengejutkan sekali, Krys. Maaf saja, karena, Jongin bahkan tak pernah mengatakan pada kami kalau ia berpacaran sebelumnya." Krystal terlihat tersenyum sedih. Sedangkan Jessica menggenggam tangan adiknya yang hanya dibalas senyuman singkat.

"Aku tak terkejut pada ucapanmu, _eonnie_. Aku juga tahu alasan Jongin tak pernah menceritakan tentangku pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena, sebelum ia akan mengenalkanku pada kalian, ia ingin mengenalkanku pada kedua orang tuanya terlebih dahulu." Yixing tambah membulatkan kedua matanya, "Wah. _Gentleman_."

Krystal tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Tapi kami tidak direstui oleh orang tuanya. Bibi Kim mengancamku, dan ayahku juga tidak merestui kami karena perbedaan kondisi aku dan dia." Ia memberi jeda sebentar untuk menatap Kyungsoo, "Jongin meyakinkanku kalau itu bukanlah apa-apa untuknya. Tetapi, ancaman selalu datang ke rumahku dan aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Jongin menolak, tetapi aku bersikeras. Akhirnya, aku menemukan sebuah rencana agar Jongin memutuskan hubungan kami." Air matanya menetes. Membuat Kyungsoo, Minseok dan Yixing tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Krystal menghapus air matanya, "Aku mulai bermain ke bar, aku berkumpul di kumpulan yang banyak pria. Lalu, aku—" ia tersedu, "—aku menyelingkuhinya." dan akhirnya, tangisannya meledak. Membuat Kyungsoo memeluknya secara refleks. Karena Kyungsoo merasa iba padanya juga turut sedih untuk hubungan mereka.

"A-aku minta ma-maaf... aku melakukan-kannya dengan terpaksa..." ia menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik Jessica yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Aku mencintainya." tambahnya.

Minseok, Yixing dan Jessica terkejut pada ucapannya. Jessica menatap adiknya dengan mata yang membulat. Tetapi tidak pada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tersenyum, sembari mengelus pundak Krystal pelan.

"Soojung," panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar tertahan.

"Aku akan merelakannya padamu, asal kau—"

Krystal menyeringai dalam ketertundukkannya.

"—berjanji padaku untuk tidak melukainya lagi?"

Minseok tersedak.

Yixing limbung.

Jessica mencengkram lengan atas Krystal kuat-kuat.

"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN PADA ULAR SINTING ITU, DO KYUNGSOO!"

Dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba di sana.

Bersama dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya dengan wajah geram.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	12. Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo: Enough

" _Soojung," panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar tertahan._

" _Aku akan merelakannya padamu, asal kau—"_

 _Krystal menyeringai dalam ketertundukkannya._

"— _berjanji padaku untuk tidak melukainya lagi?"_

 _Minseok tersedak._

 _Yixing limbung._

 _Jessica mencengkram lengan atas Krystal kuat-kuat._

" _APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN PADA ULAR SINTING ITU, DO KYUNGSOO!"_

 _Dan Baekhyun baru saja tiba di sana._

 _Bersama dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah geram._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Chapter eleven: Enough

.

.

Kaisoo (GS)

.

.

Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Plak!**

Tamparan itu berbunyi sangat keras. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan menatap mereka terkejut.

"WANITA JALANG SIALAN! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA?!"

Baekhyun menampar Krystal tepat di pipi kirinya. Membuat Krystal terjatuh dari posisinya berdiri. Sudut bibirnya robek, membuat aliran darah mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ia langsung membantu Krystal bangun dari posisinya dan menatapnya sesal. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Krystal tak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangannya yang memegang ke pipi kirinya.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun marah. "Baek! Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentaknya. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tak kalah tajam dari sayatan pisau.

"Apa kau baru saja mengataiku 'gila', Kyungsoo? Seharusnya, kau katakan sebutan itu pada wanita jalang itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk Krystal yang berada di pelukan Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah marah. Amarahnya meluap-luap karena sepupunya malah membela orang yang paling ia benci di seumur hidupnya itu.

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus?!"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu mendorong Krystal menjauhi sepupunya. Membuat Krystal hampir terjatuh lagi jika Jessica tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian semua, bagaimana kebusukan wanita sialan ini!"

.

 _3-4 tahun lalu.._

" _Aw!" Chanyeol meringis sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia sudah menduga, ia pasti kebanyakan minum bersama kliennya tadi malam. Pakaiannya pun berceceran dimana-mana, hanya celana kerjanya saja yang masih dipakainya._

 _Matanya ia buka sedikit demi sedikit, sembari menahan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Ia berada di kamar, kamar yang sedikit asing di penglihatannya. Mungkin, Jonghyun membawanya kemari. Jadi ia berpikir untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya nanti—_

" _Oh, kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap terkejut ke arah pintu. Di sana, Krystal dengan kemeja putih polos, menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman bahagia. Wanita cantik itu tampak tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus tak suka. Karena, melihat bagaimana cara Krystal berpakaian (kemeja putih polos sebatas paha, tanpa menggunakan bawahan apapun) pasti akan membuat lelaki manapun akan mencumbuinya, namun tidak dengannya yang sudah mempunyai istri._

" _Krystal? Dimana Jonghyun?" Krystal tertawa. Membuat matanya berbentuk sabit yang cantik. Sekilas mengingatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun._

" _Ya ampun, aku yang membawamu kemari, bukan Jonghyun. Apa kau lupa? Oh, jangan-jangan, kau lupa juga, apa yang kita 'lakukan' semalam?" Krystal berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Chanyeol sedikit menjauh darinya._

" _Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam? Seingatku kita tidak melakukan apa-apa—"_

" _Kita melakukan seks." Ucapnya santai. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "A-apa?"_

" _Seks. Berkali-kali. Sampai jam 3 subuh, seingatku." Krystal mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu bangkit dan kembali mendekati Chanyeol untuk duduk di atas pahanya. Matanya menatapnya sayu, menggoda. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bergerumul dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari apa yang Krystal lakukan padanya._

 _Krystal mencium lehernya sensual, "Aku bahkan masih kuat kau gagahi jika kau masih 'ingin'. Ayo, kita lakukan—"_

 _BRAK!_

" _TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Membuat Krystal terbanting di atas tempat tidur. Kemeja yang wanita itu pakai pun terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan bagaimana payudaranya yang tak ditutupi apapun, dan bagian bawahnya yang hanya ditutupi celana dalam yang sangat tipis._

" _Kau sedang melihat apa?" Chanyeol pun sadar akan pikirannya, dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun tentang Krystal dan tubuhnya, ia hanya berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam?_

 _Krystal tertawa, "Kalau kau 'suka', kenapa harus menahannya? Aku pun masih ingin bermain dengan'nya'." Krystal kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, membuatnya berjalan mundur menjauhinya._

" _Krystal, kau tahu aku mempunyai Baekhyun. Baekhyun istriku! Kenapa kau begini?!" Krystal menghentikkan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut, lalu tertawa sarkas. "Lalu kenapa jika kau mempunyai istri? Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau nanti menyukaiku pun, kau pasti akan meninggalkan istri tak bergunamu itu."_

 _Chanyeol mengerut tak suka, "Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang istriku, Krys. Ia bahkan seribu kali lebih baik darimu." Chanyeol mengambil jas dan kemejanya yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar._

 _Tidak lupa juga untuk membantingnya._

 _Krystal melipat kedua tangannya, "Pergilah sekarang, Chanyeol. Tapi aku akan menarikmu lagi. Dengan cara apapun."_

 _Ia tertawa dengan sangat puas._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek._

" _Oh, Chanyeol! Astaga! Aku khawatir sekali!" Baekhyun berlari dari posisi duduknya di sofa, dan berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol yang sangat lemas. Chanyeol menerima pelukan Baekhyun, dengan membalas pelukannya._

 _Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik rambut acak-acakan Chanyeol ke belakang. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi apapun, kan, Yeol-_ ah _?"_

 _Chanyeol hendak mengatakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, hanya saja, lidahnya tak kuasa berucap._

 _Dia menggeleng._

" _Syukurlah. Ayo, biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Hari ini kau jangan kemana-mana. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali." Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan membiarkan Baekhyun menuntunnya ke arah kamar mereka._

 _._

 _Sebulan kemudian..._

 _Baekhyun sedang merajut syal untuk Chanyeol. Mengingat bagaimana sibuknya pria itu di musim dingin ini, membuatnya khawatir akan kesehatan suaminya. Jadi ia berinisiatif membuatkan syal itu._

" _Mama sedang membuatkan syal untuk Ayahmu, Sleeppy-_ ya _." Baekhyun tertawa, lalu mengelus perutnya yang sedang mengandung bayi pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Dan hari ini adalah sebulan ia hamil._

" _Nyonya, ada pos." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Bibi Im. Lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, taruh saja di sini, Bi." Tunjuknya ke arah meja kecil di dekatnya._

" _Tetapi, ini surat untuk Tuan Besar Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghentikkan rajutannya. Menatap aneh ke arah sepucuk surat dengan warna polos di tangan Bibi Im._

 _Baekhyun mengambil suratnya, "Untuk Chanyeol? Tetapi, selama ini ia tidak menulis surat untuk siapapun..." Baekhyun menggumam._

" _Bibi, biar aku saja yang berikan ke Chanyeol nanti. Terima kasih, Bi." Bibi Im mengangguk, lalu undur diri. Membiarkan Baekhyun dengan segala rasa penasaran yang menumpuk di pikirannya._

 _Baekhyun melihat surat itu, lalu membaca bagian depannya:_

 _ **From : Ladies KJ**_

 _ **For : Chanyeol Park**_

 _ **You'll happy if you read this, Park.**_

 _Baekhyun mengernyit._

" _Apa aku buka saja? Tapi ini milik Chanyeol..."_

" _ **Milikku, adalah milikmu juga, Baekhyun-**_ **ah** _ **."**_

 _Dengan sepenggal kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan setelah pernikahan mereka,_

 _Membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka suratnya._

.

" _Aku pulang." Chanyeol terlihat sangat segar walaupun baru saja pulang dari perusahaannya. Dasinya ia tarik untuk melepaskan ikatannya dari lehernya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum saat menemukan Baekhyun sedang menunggunya di depan meja makan, "Oh, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendekatinya. Namun Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak menyambut Chanyeol seperti biasanya._

 _Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Baekhyun-_ ah _, ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku seperti biasa?" Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Chanyeol hendak memegang pundak istrinya, namun, Baekhyun menahan tangannya. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut, dan menatap Baekhyun heran._

" _Apa yang terjadi malam itu, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol terhenyak._

 _ **Malam yang mana?**_

" _Baekhyun-_ ah _, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mencoba mendekat lagi, namun Baekhyun menjauh darinya dengan memeluk kedua tangannya di depan dada._

 _Baekhyun terisak, "Malam itu, Yeol. Malam kau pulang saat pagi hari.. A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

 _DEG!_

 _Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Sedangkan Baekhyun menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah di sana._

" _Dia hamil anakmu."_

 _Sepenggal kalimat itu, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya. Baekhyun akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Mengeluarkan segala emosi yang sudah ia tahan semenjak ia membaca apa isi surat yang Bibi Im berikan padanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan segala potretan imajinasinya tentang Chanyeol dan Krystal. Baekhyun awalnya tidak percaya, tetapi,_ test pack _dan surat keterangan kehamilan membuatnya sadar bahwa itu bukanlah rekayasa semata._

 _Itu adalah kebenarannya._

" _Nikahilah dia."_

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh keterkejutan dengan mata yang mulai memburam karena air matanya. Air mata penyesalannya._

" _Dan ceraikanlah aku setelah anak ini lahir, Chanyeol-_ ah _. Aku yang akan merawatnya nanti," Baekhyun merogoh kantung celananya, lalu melempar surat tadi siang pada Chanyeol. setelahnya, ia berbalik menjauhi Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan penyesalan. Baekhyun pergi ke kamar yang bukan kamar mereka berdua. Melainkan kamar tamu yang berada di lantai bawah._

 _Chanyeol menatap ke arah dimana surat itu terjatuh. Tatapannya penuh emosi, namun ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan. Karena ini semua adalah alami kesalahannya._

 _Ia meraih surat itu, lalu mendapatkan satu_ test pack _dengan dua garis merah, yang satu lagi adalah surat keterangan positif hamil atas nama Krystal Jung. Chanyeol meremas surat itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah._

" _Jalang sialan!"_

 _._

 _Tok! Tok!_

 _Baekhyun yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu pun menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Dirinya sedang tidak mood bertemu dengan siapapun, dan ia menebak kalau itu adalah sepupunya, Kyungsoo._

" _Bibi, tolong bukakan pintunya. Dan katakan pada Kyungsoo, kalau aku sedang tidak mau kemana-mana." Bibi Im yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan meja makan pun mengangguk paham. Baekhyun kembali membaca majalahnya sementara Bibi Im berjalan ke arah_

 _Tanpa melihat siapa yang bertamu, Bibi Im segera membungkuk sopan._

" _Maaf, Nona Kyungsoo. Tetapi Nyonya sedang—"_

" _Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Kyungsoo? Aku Krystal. Krystal Jung."_

 _Bibi Im mendongak dengan perasaan terkejut. Sedangkan wanita di hadapannya menyeringai senang melihatnya. "Dimana Nyonya-mu yang sombong itu?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh kekesalan. Matanya menyipit mengintip ke arah dalam. Dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu._

" _Oh, ternyata dia sedang bersantai? Aku cukup kecewa," Krystal menggeleng tak percaya. Lalu menatap Bibi Im dengan tatapan menuntut, "Bawa koperku itu ke dalam. Dan simpan di kamar Tuan Besar Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak menerima penolakan ataupun sanggahan! Cepat laksanakan!" bentaknya. Membuat Bibi Im ketakutan dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau wanita di hadapannya itu membawa koper yang cukup besar._

 _Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Bibi Im menarik koper yang cukup besar di tangannya. Baekhyun bangkit dan hendak bertanya, namun, Krystal lebih dulu menghadangnya._

" _Itu koperku."_

 _Baekhyun menatap Krystal dengan tatapan mematikan, "Siapa yang mengundangmu kemari? Dasar jalang." Krystal mendelik. Sedangkan Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Bibi Im. "Bibi Im! Jangan letakkan koper sialan itu di kamar manapun! Bawa kembali saja ke sini!"_

" _Hei!" Krystal menarik bahu Baekhyun cukup kencang. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Apa hakmu mengambil alih koperku?!"_

 _Baekhyun menyentak tangan wanita itu dari pundaknya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tuan rumah di sini. Dan kau, hanya tamu dan aku berhak untuk mengusirmu dari sini!" Krystal menutup kedua mulutnya, berpura-pura terkejut._

" _Oh, maafkan aku, Nyonya," lalu setelahnya, ia tertawa sembari menyeringai. "Aku juga akan menjadi Nyonya rumah di sini. Apa kau lupa surat yang kukirim kemarin? Apa kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai mimpi burukmu tadi malam?" Krystal berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mendorong bahunya dengan tulunjuknya._

" _Sayangnya, itu adalah kenyataan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau, dan bayi yang kau kandung itu, akan pergi dari sini. 8 bulan lagi."_

 _Hatinya kembali mencelos ketika mengingat malam itu. Mendengar bagaimana Krystal mengatakannya tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya kembali terluka._

 _Tidak. Tidak sekalipun Baekhyun menganggap bahwa kemarin hanyalah kembang tidurnya. Baekhyun sudah cukup sadar untuk menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa Chanyeol memiliki anak dari wanita lain._

" _Sudah ingat? Sekarang, sadarlah akan posisimu karena aku akan menjadi tuan rumah tetap di sini. Sedangkan kau, hanyalah 'menumpang' sembari menunggu bayi sialanmu itu lahir." Krystal menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa puas karena melihat wajah tersakitinya._

 _Hentakan suara sepatu hak berbunyi menjauhi Baekhyun. Krystal membawa langkah kakinya menuju kamar di lantai atas, kamar Chanyeol. Tak lupa juga untuk mengambil alih kopernya dari tangan Bibi Im dengan kasar._

 _Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Tatapannya mengosong dengan buliran air mata yang mulai berjatuhan satu persatu dari kedua matanya._

 _Bibi Im yang tak kuasa pun memeluk Baekhyun selayaknya anaknya. Membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menangis kembali dalam jurang kesedihannya._

 _._

 _11:27PM_

 _Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Wajahnya nampak lesu dan rambutnya sangat berantakan. Dasinya terlepas dan jasnya pun ia lepas. Hanya menampakkan badanya yang memakai kemeja dan juga celana kerjanya._

 _Ia membuka pintunya, dengan cukup pelan. Ia cukup tahu, kalau Baekhyun tidak akan menunggu kepulangannya lagi. Bahkan, lampu pun sudah banyak yang dimatikan._

 _Ia mengintip kamar tamu yang sekarang Baekhyun tempati. Lalu mendapatkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halusnya. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang istrinya dengan gejolak rasa penyesalan yang kembali membuncah._

 _Ia bahkan tak berani lagi menyentuh istrinya lagi. Ia merasa kotor._

 _Chanyeol terisak, "Baekhyun -_ ah _," air matanya menetes, "Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya._

 _._

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Ia harus menyegarkan pikirannya. Agar esok hari, ia tidak dilanda pusing seperti biasa._

 _Ia melakukan semua itu karena saran yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya tahun lalu._

" _ **Jika kau merasa stress, kau harus mandi dengan air hangat sebelum tidur, Chan." ucap Baekhyun saat mengompres Chanyeol yang sedang sakit kala itu. Ia bilang, ia sakit karena perubahan cuaca dan juga pekerjaannya yang semakin banyak. Baekhyun tidak marah, ia malah memberikannya petuah-petuah yang membuat suasana hatinya nyaman.**_

" _ **Memangnya apa manfaatnya?"**_

" _ **Untuk menenangkan dirimu. Air hangat itu membuat dirimu tenang dan relax dari masalah yang kau alami hari ini. Maka dari itu, jika aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, kau bisa mengingat kata-kataku hari ini jika kau mengalaminya."**_

 _Chanyeol menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menangis lagi. Sudah cukup hari ini ia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik di perusahaannya._

" _Tenanglah, Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa merubah segalanya, dan Baekhyun akan tetap di sampingmu." Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar._

 _Chanyeol menarik selimutnya, lalu tidur dengan posisi di hadapkan ke kiri. Yang mana menghadapkannya dengan pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak mau menghadap ke sisi yang berlawanan. Karena di sana, sudah tidak ada lagi istrinya yang akan memeluknya lagi._

 _Ketika Chanyeol ingin memejamkan matanya, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali? Aku lelah menunggumu." Chanyeol terkejut, lalu membalikkan badannya sembari menarik selimut dengan kasar._

" _Kau?! Sedang apa kau di rumahku?!" Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, lalu menyalakan lampu. Matanya kembali terbuka dengan rasa kantuk yang hilang karena Krystal memakai baju yang cukup tipis. Ia tahu, wanita ini kembali untuk menggodanya._

" _Sialan! Keluar dari rumahku!" bentaknya dengan suara yang agak dipelankan. Mengingat kalau Baekhyun sedang terlelap di lantai bawah dan dia tak ingin mengganggu tidur wanita yang dicintainya itu._

" _Kenapa? Aku kesini untukmu! Aku hamil anakmu, Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol memandang wanita itu tajam, "Itu bukan anakku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu malam itu! Aku ingat sekali!" elaknya. Membuat Krystal tertawa._

" _Pria mana yang bisa mengingat malam yang ia lalui setelah meminum 5 botol soju?" Krystal bangkit, lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol._

 _Krystal menjilat bibirnya, "Aku akan melupakan apa yang kau katakan dua menit yang lalu, jika kau mau 'bermain' lagi denganku." Krystal hendak menarik celana boxer yang Chanyeol pakai jika saja pria itu tidak segera menampar tangan wanita itu._

" _Jalang sialan," ia mendesis, "Kau silahkan bermain sendiri di kamar ini. Tidur di sofa bahkan seribu kali lebih baik daripada tidur seranjang dengan wanita ular sepertimu."_

 _Chanyeol meraih satu bantal dari tempat tidurnya, lalu meninggalkan Krystal dengan perasaan kesal di sana. Ia melangkah turun untuk menuju sofa tamu di dekat pintu depan. Ia meletakkan bantalnya lalu memosisikan kepalanya senyaman mungkin._

 _Ia merasa kedinginan. Namun tidak mungkin untuknya kembali mengambil selimut dimana di dalamnya ada Krystal. Jadi, ia menahan rasa dinginnya mati-matian di sana. Dan ia baru bisa tidur ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12:29PM._

 _._

 _Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya pukul 4 pagi. Ia tidur cukup nyenyak. Ia seperti merasa Baekhyun menemaninya tidur, walaupun mereka tidak melakukan kontak fisik lagi._

 _Ia mendapati dirinya telah di selimuti dengan selimut milik Baekhyun yang berwarna merah maroon. Chanyeol tersentuh, lalu memandang kamar tidur Baekhyun dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Baekhyun pasti akan tetap menolaknya mentah-mentah jika mereka bertemu pandang._

 _Hari ini, Chanyeol berangkat ke kantornya pukul 4:47AM. Waktu yang terbilang sangat pagi untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak harus berangkat sepagi itu, karena ia adalah pemilik perusahaan tersebut._

 _._

 _Seminggu Kemudian..._

 _Drrt.. Drrt.._

" _Ya, Hun-_ ah _? Bagaimana rekaman cctv—"_

" _SIALAN,_ HYUNG. _DIA BENAR-BENAR MENIPUMU!"_

 _Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya cukup kencang._

" _Jalang itu!" Chanyeol merasa kesal, namun juga puas. Karena Baekhyun akan kembali ke pelukannya sebentar lagi._

 _Chanyeol menutup Macbook-nya, "Katakan apa yang kau lihat, Sehun."_

 _Di seberang sana, Sehun mengangguk dengan laptopnya yang memeperlihatkan bagaimana sesosok Krystal membawa Chanyeol yang mabuk ke hotel kemarin._

" _Memang benar,_ hyung _. Dia yang membawamu malam itu bersama temannya yang sepertinya bekerja di club itu. Hanya saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa! Dia melepas bajumu, lalu menyelimutimu. Setelahnya, ia keluar dan tidak masuk lagi!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat._

" _Dan dengan aktingnya itu, ia memakai kemeja putihmu agar kau berpikir seolah-olah kalian melewati malam bersama. Itu bayanganku seperti di novel-novel!" Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya, "Yang benar, Sehun."_

" _Ini sudah benar,_ hyung _. Astaga. Dia benar-benar ular. Dan kau, pemimpin perusahaan yang paling tersohor malah gampang sekali di tipu!" Sehun berdecak tak percaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menahan niatannya untuk tidak melemparkan sepatunya ke kepala anak itu saat mereka bertemu nanti._

" _Aku akan melupakan kalimatmu barusan jika kau mau melakukan tugas selanjutnya."_

 _Sehun tersenyum senang di seberang sana. Ia semakin merasa semangat, "Oh,_ hyung _! Suruh aku apa saja untuk masalah ini! Aku merasa seperti tokoh penyelamat di novel romansa!"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai sembari menatap surat yang sudah lecek di tangannya._

" _Pergi ke Rumah Sakit Seoul dan temui Dokter Bae Joohyun."_

 _._

" _Umm—apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Oh?" ucap Dokter cantik itu ragu-ragu. Karena ia adalah Dokter Kehamilan, dan untuk apa seorang pria datang kemari.. sendirian pula?_

 _Sehun tersenyum ramah, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit. Dan jawablah dengan jujur, oke? Atau aku akan beritahu kakek untuk memecatmu." Ancam Sehun dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Joohyun memasang wajah biasa saja, namun dibalik itu semua, ia sudah menebak apa yang cucu bosnya itu lakukan di sini._

" _Kau berteman baik dengan Jung Soojung, bukan?"_

 _._

 _Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi Sehun tidak memberikan kabar apapun padanya. Ia menatap pintu masuk ruangannya dengan perasaan berdebar sekaligus takut. Berharap bahwa Sehun masuk dari sana dan membawa kabar yang sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan._

 _Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun benar-benar muncul dari balik pintu kokoh itu._

"Hyung _! Kau harus melihat ini!" ujar Sehun dengan nada yang cukup keras. Di tangan kanannya, terangkat tinggi-tinggi lembaran kertas berlabel Rumah Sakit Seoul._

 _Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Lalu berjalan melewati Sehun untuk mengunci pintu ruangannya agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua. Setelahnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil lembaran itu dari tangan Sehun dan membacanya dengan kecepatan mata yang luar biasa cepat._

" _Bacalah,_ hyung _! Krystal—"_

 _Chanyeol membatu, "Apa ini sungguh hasil aslinya? Tetapi—" matanya menatap pupil Sehun dengan sedikit rasa lega._

 _Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya. Dia hamil dua bulan,_ hyung _. Dan itu pasti, bukan anakmu." Chanyeol mengambil langkah untuk duduk di sofa panjang di ruangannya. Begitupun Sehun yang ikut mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Dokter wanita itu benar-benar berkata jujur,_ hyung _. Hanya saja, ia ikut memanipulasi suratnya agar Krystal diketahui hamil selama sebulan! Padahal kenyataannya, wanita jalang itu sudah hamil dua bulan!"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya, "Mengapa dia melakukan ini padaku?"_

 _ **Sebenarnya, apa yang wanita itu inginkan?**_

 _._

 _Bau khas bir tercium sampai indera penciumannya sekarang. Baunya sangat menyengat, sekaligus mengingatkannya pada malam laknat itu._

 _Chanyeol dan Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung turun ke club malam itu. Ia ingin mencari kenalan Krystal yang bernama Sulli. Karena wanita itu juga turut andil di malam itu._

 _Bermodalkan foto yang Sehun dapatkan dari video kamera cctv, Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia dapat menemukan wanita itu malam ini. Foto yang Sehun dapatkan hanya memperlihatkan perawakan Sulli yang kurang jelas._

 _Namun Chanyeol yakin, ia akan mendapatkan wanita ini._

" _Dimana,_ sih _, wanita ini? Sulit sekali mencarinya—AH!" Chanyeol melangkah sedikit mundur karena terkejut. Lengannya basah karena seorang pelayan wanita tak sengaja menumpahkan segelas penuh bir itu padanya. Ia hampir marah, hanya saja—_

" _Apakah kau... Sulli?"_

 _Tubuh wanita yang sedang membungkuk meminta maaf padanya itu menegang._

 _Chanyeol menganggapnya, benar._

 _Sehun meliriknya dengan pelototan keterkejutan. Chanyeol memberikannya aba-aba untuk membawa pelayan itu keluar dari club. Sehun mengiyakan, lalu membisikan kalimat yang membuat Sulli berjalan mematuhinya._

 _._

" _Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian ketahui dariku?" tanya Sulli setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu memajukan langkahnya untuk sedikit lebih dekat ke Sulli yang sedang memincingkan matanya._

" _Ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui pada malam dimana aku dibawa Krystal ke hotel itu. " tanya Chanyeol langsung pada topik pembicaraan. "Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan membuatmu menderita seumur hidupmu." Ancam Chanyeol yang membuat Sulli mengerut ketakutan._

 _Sulli menatap Chanyeol penuh keraguan, lalu menghela nafasnya._

" _Sebenarnya, aku memberikan pil tidur di birmu, dan aku juga yang melakukan reservasi di hotel itu. Tetapi, aku melakukan itu semua karena Krystal berkata kalau kau adalah pacarnya. Jadi aku pikir, itu tak masalah."_

 _Chanyeol menggeram mendengarnya, "Dia bukan pacarku. Dia hanya sebatas kenalan karena ia mantan kekasih Jongin. Tetapi dia bealibi kalau aku yang sudah menghamilinya!" Sulli menatapnya terkejut, "Bukan kau?! Lsssalu dengan siapadia... hamil?" Sulli memelankan suaranya. Pikirannya mulai mengingat jauh dari hari ini. Dimana Krystal yang setelah putus dari Jongin mulai bermain di dunia penuh dosa itu sampai terakhir mereka bertemu lusa kemarin._

" _Joohyuk... Ya! Nam Joohyuk! Si bajingan itu pasti yang menghamilinya!" Sulli menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian, "Aku yakin seribu persen kalau Joohyuk lah yang menghamili Krystal. Aku ingat sekali saat Krystal pergi ke rumahku jam 3 pagi dengan tubuh yang berbau sperma!"_

" _Ah, menjijikan sekali!" dengus Sehun tak percaya._

 _Sulli menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, jika Krystal benar-benar hamil anak Joohyuk, kau jangan pernah membiarkan wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumahmu karena alibinya itu! Joohyuk adalah pembisnis licik. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu lewat wanita itu jika dia berhasil masuk ke rumahmu, Park! Perusahaanmu bisa dalam bahaya begitupun istrimu!"_

 _Chanyeol menepuk dahinya saat teringat sekelebat pria yang bernama Joohyuk itu, "Sialan! Aku benci sekali padanya!" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sehun, "Sehun! Ambil mobilku dan kita pulang sekarang!"_

 _Sehun mengangguk dan setelahnya pergi ke area parkiran._

" _Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu."_

" _Senang bisa membantu."_

 _._

 _30 Menit yang lalu di kediaman Chanyeol._

" _Halo?"_

" **Baby** _ **, lebih cepat lagi. Kita harus ke Swedia lusa nanti untuk mengurus pernikahan kita."**_ _Ucap seorang pria dengan nada menggoda di seberang sana. Krystal tersenyum manis di depan cermin._

" _Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku harus mencari kunci ruangan pribadi si Park bodoh itu, lalu membunuh istrinya." Krystal berjalan mengelilingi kamar dengan mata yang menatap setiap isi. Berharap jika ia dapat menemukan apa yang dia cari._

" _ **Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku juga tak sabar menyapa**_ **baby** _ **kita."**_ _Ucap pria itu lagi. Membuat perasaan Krystal melambung jauh tinggi ke awang-awang._

 _Krystal memelankan suaranya untuk memasang suara manja, "Aku juga merindukanmu, dan merindukan Nam_ junior. _" Joohyuk menggeram di sana. Sedangkan Krystal tertawa lucu._

" _ **Astaga, Jung! Kau membuatnya 'bangun' dengan suaramu itu!"**_ _Krystal menggeleng tak percaya. Lalu tangannya beralih untuk menarik laci pada nakas. Dan apa yang ia cari pun ia temukan._

 _Kunci ruangan pribadi Chanyeol._

 _Krystal menjerit tertahan karena perasaan senang, "Aku akan tiba di mansionmu dalam 3 jam,_ baby _! Kututup!"_

" _ **Ya!—"**_

 _Krystal menyeret kopernya menuju ruangan pribadi Chanyeol. Seluruh lampu sudah di matikan kecuali ruangan pribadi Chanyeol dan lampu depan. Krystal berjalan mengendap-endap. Lalu membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan suara yang suara di redamkan._

 _Setelah terbuka, ia segera menyeret kopernya ke dalam. Dan mencari berkas-berkas yang ia perlukan. Lalu menyimpannya dalam kopernya. Beberapa map dengan warna yang berbeda-beda itu ia sembunyikan dibalik pakaian-pakaiannya. Lalu setelah dipikir cukup, ia melangkah keluar._

 _Tetapi misinya tidak berhenti saja di sana. Ia juga harus melaksanakan satu tugas terakhirnya:_

 _Membunuh Baekhyun._

 _Tangannya memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan. Lalu mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Ia menyeringai, lalu meraih bantal yang satunya lagi untuk membunuh wanita yang sedang hamil itu._

 _Langkahnya semakin mendekat dengan bantal yang berada di genggamannya. Setelahnya, ia membekap saluran pernafasan Baekhyun dengan tekanan yang cukup kuat. Hal itu cukup membuat Baekhyun memberontak karena terkejut dalam tidurnya._

" _Mmm! Hmmmmm!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul ranjang tidurnya asal. Karena ia sangat kesusahan untuk bernafas saat ini._

" _Diamlah! Dan titipkan salamku pada malaikat penjaga Neraka!" ia tertawa sangat kencang. Lalu kembali menekan bantal itu kuat-kuat._

 _BRAK!_

" _KRYSTAL JUNG!"_

 _Chanyeol mendorong Krystal dengan cukup kuat ke arah tembok. Dan itu membuat badannya tersungkur cukup keras. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang sedang pingsan dipelukannya._

" _Baek? Baekhyun? Baekhyun-_ ah _! Bangun! Park Baekhyun!" jantung Chanyeol berdetak cukup keras. Hatinya tidak tenang, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada istri dan juga anaknya yang bahkan belum lahir. Ia menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style ke mobilnya. Mengabaikan Krystal yang menjerit tertahan sembari memegang perutnya yang menyeri._

"Hyung _! Coba lihat ini! wanita sialan itu berhasil mencuri berkas-berkas perusahaanmu—Astaga, Baekhyun_ noona _! Apa yang terjadi,_ hyung _?!" Sehun yang awalnya mengoceh pun tanpa sengaja mendapati Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SHS-nya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Sehun untuk segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit._

" _Apa—" langkah Sehun terhenti saat melihat Krystal yang terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir dari arah vitalnya. Ia pikir ia tak perlu membantu wanita itu karena wanita itulah yang membuat sahabatnya hampir kehilangan hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, jika wanita itu mati, ia akan bersorak senang. Karena para pendosa di dunia mulai berkurang._

 _Hanya saja, ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk membunuh kehidupan lainnya yang berada di dalam kandungan wanita itu. Bagaimana pun, bayi itu punya hak untuk hidup._

" _Ah, sialan! Ini terakhir kalinya aku membantu wanita sialan seperti ini!"_

 _._

.

.

Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tatapan yang masih ia lemparkan pada Krystal. Tak ada air mata sedikitpun yang jatuh dari matanya. Ia tak menangis sama sekali saat menceritakan pengalaman tak terlupakannya itu. Minseok dan Yixing saja sampai menangis, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Jessica hanya menatap prihatin Baekhyun dan tatapan kecewa yang ia lemparkan pada adiknya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam, "Aku bersyukur bahwa bayiku, Taehyung, selamat kala itu. Bahkan jika bayiku mati karena jalang ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuh dia dengan cara yang sama." Krystal tetap menunduk. Ia sama sekali tak mengangkat wajahnya sejak Baekhyun bercerita.

"Tetapi, ternyata dia yang kehilangan bayinya akibat perbuatannya itu."

Ya. Krystal kehilangan bayinya karena hentakan keras yang ia dapatkan dari dorongan Chanyeol. Ia keguguran. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meminta maaf karena hal itu. Sebab, Krystal memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena aku tidak melaporkannya pada polisi. Sepertinya darah jalangnya sudah menyatu dengan jiwanya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol sengaja melakukan itu agar Krystal sadar dan pergi saja keluar negeri dengan uang yang sudah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Tetapi dia malah kembali lagi ke sini. Tidak tahu malu." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "Dan sekarang lihatlah dia, Soo. Dia mengemis cinta Jongin padamu. Apakah ia pikir ia berhasil?" Baekhyun berdecak. "Dasar sinting. Langkahi dulu mayatku." Ucap Baekhyun tajam pada Krystal.

Krystal mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena kesal. "Byun Baekhyun!" bentaknya murka. Dan Baekhyun hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan wanita di hadapannya kini.

"Karenamu! Joohyuk meninggalkankuu! Byun Baekhyun! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu di sini!" Krystal meraung-raung. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana orang-orang memandangnya takut. Jessica berhasil menahan tubuhnya, namun Krystal tetap saja memberontak.

"Joohyuk meninggalkanmu karena kau bodoh. Karena kau sudah gagal. Dan menurutnya kau tidak berguna dan pantas _dibuang_." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap Krystal benci. Krystal tertegun pada ucapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Membuatnya mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kudengar sekarang dia juga sudah menikah dengan jalang di London. Berita itu sangat terdengar tak sopan. Namun, emang seperti itulah kenyataannya." Chanyeol menjeda untuk menatap Krystal dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lebih baik, bukan, dari pada menikahi jalang yang hampir membunuh perusahaan terbesar ketiga di Korea Selatan? Namanya pasti nanti akan kotor dan dipandang buruk oleh semua orang."

Dan setelahnya, Krystal dibawa pergi oleh Jessica menaiki mobil fortunernya karena perilaku brutalnya semakin parah karena ingin mencekik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Minseok memilih tak terlalu peduli dan bergegas pulang karena hari sudah larut.

Baekhyun yakin seribu persen, Jongin sedang mengamuk di sana dan akan menyalahkan dirinya.

 _Pasti aku lagi yang kena._

Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati.

.

.

.

"AH,TUHAN! SEBENARNYA KEMANA MEREKA?"

Jongdae tertawa, "Dilamar saja belum, tetapi sudah ditolak, ya?" mata Jongin memincing, setelahnya meraung sedih.

"Yang benar saja?! Kyungsoo- _ya_ ~~ HUWEEE,"

"Berisik, Jong _tan_!" Jondae melemparkan bantal sofanya ke wajah Jongin. Dan membuat Jongin bungkam. Ia hampir menangis lagi, namun, suara dering pesan terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

 _ **From: Baekhyunie noona**_

 _ **Pulang saja hari ini, Jong. Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang buruk hari ini.**_

 _ **Dia pasti membutuhkanmu.**_

 _ **-10:25PM**_

 _._

 _To: Baekhyunie noona_

 _Apa itu?_

 _Dan noona, aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku akan terus di sini sampai Kyungsoo datang dan aku melamarnya._

 _-10:25PM_

 _._

 _ **From: Baekhyunie noona**_

 _ **Dasar pecinta drama picisan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau dan Sehun seperti sangat lengket seperti lem tikus. Kalian benar-benar bodoh.**_

 _ **-10:27PM**_

 _._

 _To: Baekhyunie noona_

 _Kami satu,_ noona _. Hahaha._

 _-10:28PM_

 _._

 _ **From: Baekhyunie noona**_

 _ **Dasar sinting -_-**_

 _ **-10:31PM**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yap, satu part lagi menuju akhir chapter kisah cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo~~~_

 _Jangan bosen bosen yha:")_


End file.
